Avant toi
by Yume Danlalune
Summary: Schoolfic - Eren dominant - Couple Eren/Livaï - Eren entre en dernière année de lycée, le jour de la rentrée, il aperçoit son rival d'enfance: Livaï. Pourquoi ce dernier est-il à Kyoto et quels sont ces sentiments qui envahissent Eren?
1. Chapter 1

**Avant toi**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Hé oui je me lance dans les fic sur le thème de l'Attaque des Titans. Je suis tombée dans le manga il y a un peu plus de deux ans je pense mais c'est vraiment l'année passée que j'ai découvert son potentiel dans les fanfic et je suis bien sûre tombée amoureuse du couple Livaï/Eren. J'ai écrit plusieurs histoires mais celle-ci est la première que j'ai finie.

C'est une histoire que j'ai divisé en trois parties pour que ce soit un peu plus digeste pour vous. C'est une histoire en dehors de l'univers du manga, c'est dans notre monde, Eren et Livaï ont le même âge et sont au lycée. Je partage avec vous quelques titres de livres que j'ai lus cette année ainsi que des flash sur mon voyage au Japon. Je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire, elle m'a permis quand je n'étais pas très bien de me libérer. Et même si j'ai mis environ un an à l'écrire, je l'adore et j'espère qu'elle vous fera passer un bon moment.

Dans cette fic, Eren est le dominant de cette histoire. Oui souvent on voit Livaï en dominant mais quand j'ai lu "Le physique ne fait pas le chat" de Eva Nai'ssence, j'ai vu tout le potentiel d'un Eren dominant donc voilà (d'ailleurs je vois conseille fortement d'aller la lire :D)

Le titre vient de la chanson de Calogero, Avant toi.

Encore un détail : la fic est déjà entièrement écrite, je dois juste relire la fin donc je ne tarderai pas à poster le reste de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Avant toi: 1ère partie**

Eren soupira. C'était la rentrée et franchement, il serait bien resté sous sa couette quelques minutes de plus mais sa soeur était venue le sortir du lit et ils faisaient maintenant route vers leur lycée, Les ailes de la liberté. Drôle de nom pour un lycée mais il avait été baptisé ainsi après la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale. Sur leurs uniformes noirs à col mao, il y avait un symbole de liberté à la place du cœur qui permettait à tous de reconnaître les élèves de ce lycée : une paire d'ailes déployées, une bleue et une blanche. Eren s'arrêta en chemin : il faisait bon et les cerisiers en fleur commençaient à ramener sa bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, il entrait en terminale. Le brun avait envie de profiter à fond de sa dernière année. La seule chose qui l'enthousiasmait vraiment c'était qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre son sport préféré le kendo, reprendre les compétitions et le revoir. Eren faisait ce sport depuis tout petit, peu importe l'école dans laquelle il était, il avait toujours participé à des compétitions, allant parfois jusque Tokyo pour y rencontrer les meilleurs et c'est là qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge. Un petit noiraud contre qui il s'était souvent retrouvé confronté sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne vraiment le dessus. Ils avaient même fait quelques stages d'été ensemble. Quinze jours consacrés uniquement au kendo où ils rencontraient les meilleurs de leur âge. Eren avait vraiment hâte de le voir. Habitant à Kyoto, Eren n'avait jamais pris la peine de demander à son rival où il habitait exactement ou s'ils pourraient se voir en dehors de leur match. En fait, ils s'étaient à peine adressés quelques mots pendant les compétitions ou durant les stages mais Eren avait l'impression de partager un lien spécial avec lui.

\- Eren qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? On va être en retard si tu continues à regarder les cerisiers comme un idiot!

Ah la voix de sa magnifique soeur: Mikasa et lui était jumeaux, enfin de faux jumeaux. Eren était né quelques minutes à peine après elle et pourtant, elle le surveillait toujours comme un poussin. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Il y a 3ans, leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et ils s'étaient retrouvés orphelins. Ils s'étaient raccrochés l'un à l'autre, ne sachant ce qu'on allait faire d'eux. Heureusement, un de leur oncle, Hannes, les avait pris sous son aile et aujourd'hui, ils vivaient à trois dans l'ancienne maison des Jaeger. Hannes avait bien sûr demandé aux jumeaux si ça leur convenait avant d'emménager avec eux. Une nouvelle routine s'était installée et depuis tout allait bien. Enfin disons plutôt qu'Eren savait que ça aurait pu être pire. Il avait toujours sa soeur, ils n'avaient pas déménagés et ils avaient toujours leur groupe d'amis autour d'eux. Bref Eren était plutôt satisfait de sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent au portail du lycée en accélérant un peu l'allure. Eren aperçut une silhouette familière mais il préféra se rapprocher pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui?

\- Livaï?

L'interpelé se retourna vers lui curieux. Eren sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était bien lui: son rival de toujours dans un uniforme identique au sien, les yeux gris anthracite et sa coupe de cheveux undercut si particulière. Eren s'approcha heureux de le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Ca se voit non ? lui répondit une voix glaciale

Eren le regarda curieux. Il avait des cernes encore plus grandes que d'habitude et son air renfrogné défendait à quiconque de s'approcher.

\- Euh tu veux un coup de main pour trouver ta classe? Ou le bureau du directeur ? demanda quand même Eren

\- Non je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide

Eren fronça les sourcils. Ok Livaï était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Et bien tant pis, Eren lui avait proposé son aide et il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

\- Comme tu veux, si tu as besoin, je suis là

Et il le planta là. Sa mauvaise humeur était revenue: lui qui avait rêvé de pouvoir voir son rival dans d'autres circonstances que les matchs, voilà où il en était. Ce gars était tellement têtu qu'il refusait son aide et bien tant pis. Ils se verraient pendant le cours de kendo de toute façon. Eren arriva dans sa classe, il salua les élèves déjà présents avant de s'installer à sa place à côté de la fenêtre. Il aperçut Livaï toujours devant le portail comme s'il hésitait à entrer.

\- Salut Eren!

Détournant les yeux de la fenêtre, Eren reconnut son meilleur ami

\- Ah Armin salut !

\- Tu le connais?

\- Mmh? Oui c'est Livaï

Voyant le regard interrogateur du petit blond, Eren crut bon de préciser que c'était un gars qui faisait du kendo et qu'ils se voyaient pendant la compétition de Tokyo.

\- Ah oui je me rappelle que tu en parlais régulièrement avant... C'est plutôt rare d'avoir un nouvel élève en terminal... Tu sais pourquoi il est là?

\- Pas la moindre idée... c'est un foutu grincheux

Armin le regarda avec étonnement avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Eren reporta son regard à l'extérieur mais Livaï n'était plus là. Il soupira avant de reporter son regard vers le reste de la classe. On dirait bien qu'il allait retrouver ses copains habituels: ils se connaissaient tous ou presque depuis la primaire, sortant régulièrement ensemble. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés du week-end pour profiter du bon temps avant la rentrée. Mikasa était en pleine discussion avec son petit ami Jean. Eren les observa un instant, évaluant comme toujours si c'était vraiment une bonne idée que sa soeur sorte avec ce type. Eren n'avait jamais pu le sentir, ils s'étaient toujours disputés, le plus souvent pour des bêtises mais le brun semblait vraiment tenir à sa soeur. Il avait attrapé la main de Mikasa pour simplement la tenir, écoutant attentivement ce que lui disait la noirette, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Juste à côté, Marco semblait lutter contre le sommeil sur sa table. Comme d'habitude, Reiner était en train de défier Annie pour un bras de fer sous le regard blasé de Berthold. Ymir était en train de discuter avec Historia, la petite blonde rigolait en écoutant la brune se plaindre comme d'habitude. Et pour finir, Sacha était en train de manger, se dépêchant de finir son second petit déjeuner avant l'arrivée du prof sous le regard exaspéré de son petit ami Connie. Franchement, ils formaient une sacrée bande. Leur professeur principale, McGonagall-sensei, franchit soudain la porte de la classe amenant avec elle le silence.

\- Bien le bonjour à tous! Je voudrais avant de commencer cette nouvelle année vous présenter un nouvel élève, il nous vient de Tokyo

Eren vit Livaï entrer et se placer face à la classe. On aurait dit que son air renfrogné avait encore augmenté si c'est possible. Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content de voir qu'ils seraient dans la même classe. McGonagall-sensei demanda au noiraud de se présenter ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce.

\- Livaï Ackerman

\- Euh est-ce que tu pourrais nous parler un peu de toi? Continua la professeure

Il fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir

\- Je viens de Tokyo et... je fais du kendo, lâcha le noiraud du bout des lèvres

Un brouhaha se fit dans la classe, certains des amis d'Eren lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil pas très discret. Il n'y avait que Jean qui faisait partie du même club de kendo mais ils avaient déjà tous entendu parler de son rival de Tokyo. Sacha ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller:

\- Attend tu es Le Livaï? Le gars qu'Eren n'arriva pas à battre?

\- Hé ! Il n'arrive pas à me battre non plus ! rétorqua Eren avec une moue boudeuse

Le brun n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Livaï leur lança juste un regard blasé avant de se tourner vers la prof qui n'était pas intervenue.

\- Euh oui tu peux aller t'installer, il reste une place à côté d'Eren

Livaï s'avança entre les tables avant de s'installer à la table voisine du brun. Il ne lança pas un seul regard à son voisin et Eren en fit de même, se concentrant sur le cours. A la pause, les amis d'Eren se rapprochèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le nouveau pour en savoir plus sur lui mais Livaï sortit précipitamment de la classe sans un mot et il en fit de même à chaque pause. Il mangea seul à midi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir? Questionna Armin

\- J'ai essayé de lui parler ce matin devant le portail mais il m'a envoyé bouler... franchement quand il aura envie, il sait où me trouver

Armin hocha la tête. Eren ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil en direction du nouveau. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment mais Livaï ne lui avait jamais paru aussi renfermé, aussi solitaire. Eren l'avait toujours vu lors des compétitions accompagné de plusieurs amis. Il se souvenait plus particulièrement d'une fille à lunette qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le soutenir en criant. Elle ne se taisait que pendant les matchs et accourait pour sauter sur Livaï quand il avait fini. Elle se faisait toujours rabrouer mais Eren avait toujours vu une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux anthracite pour la jeune fille. Rah il ne revenait plus sur son prénom. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait contacter quelqu'un pour en savoir plus sur le déménagement du noiraud. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Eren poussa un soupir. Il finirait bien par savoir quoi.

Le reste de la journée passa tout aussi lentement. Eren n'avait qu'une envie: aller au club. Dès que la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, il se tourna vers son voisin:

\- Je suppose que tu t'es inscrit au club de Kendo?

\- Mmh

\- Tu sais où se trouve la salle? Continua Eren sans se préoccuper du marmonnement qu'il avait eu en réponse à sa question

Livaï haussa juste les épaules. Eren décida de l'attendre et de simplement marcher à côté de lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'énerver avant le cours. Il fit un signe de la main à sa soeur qui se rapprocha de lui en vitesse. Mikasa le prit un instant dans ses bras, dans un câlin fraternel. Eren ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il en avait eu besoin. C'était comme ça depuis la mort de leurs parents, il avait un besoin accru de contact physique avec ses proches, autant de sa soeur que de ses amis d'ailleurs. Il respira l'odeur de sa soeur, se calmant d'un coup, faisant taire la panique qu'il n'avait pas senti enfler de la journée. Eren ne prêta pas attention à Livaï, serrant un peu plus sa soeur contre lui pour la remercier. Il lui fit un sourire en se dégageant et partit comme-ci de rien été en compagnie du noiraud.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle de gym réservée pour le club de kendo. Comme le lycée était renommé pour la pratique de ce sport, allant même jusqu'aux nationales tous les ans, le club avait une salle qui lui était réservé tous les jours après les cours pendant 2 à 3h en fonction de leurs besoins et même le samedi matin. Les quelques étudiants déjà présents saluèrent Eren d'un bonjour sempaï enjoué, ce dernier leur fit un signe de la main avant de continuer sa route vers les vestiaires. Il se tourna vers Livaï qui l'avait docilement suivi

\- Tu as pris une tenue avec toi?

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas de bokken (bâton de bois utilisé pour le kendo)

\- On en a suffisamment pour tout le monde, le club est assez renommé dans la région du coup on a un bon budget pour les équipements

Livaï hocha simplement la tête, se tournant pour se changer. Eren l'observa quelques instants: Livaï était peut être petit pour son âge mais il était bien bâti. Le kendo lui avait donné des muscles en béton, Eren pouvait le voir rien qu'en regardant son dos. Un frisson le prit au dépourvu: s'il n'avait pas une aussi bonne maîtrise de son tic, il aurait approché le plus petit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Eren avait l'impression que le noiraud portait tous les maux du monde sur les épaules. Le cours allait sûrement lui faire du bien. Eren se changea à son tour, mettant juste un jogging et un t-shirt pour l'échauffement.

C'était le premier cours de l'année, ils ne feraient sans doute pas de combat aujourd'hui. Le prof, Bibine-sensei, appela tout le monde pour le rassemblement. Il y avait pas mal de nouvelles têtes cette année, des secondes qui s'étaient inscrit au club. Le prof fit rapidement les présentations avant de leur demander de courir pour s'échauffer. Eren laissa son esprit se vider, laissant son corps en mode automatique. Ils firent un échauffement classique avant d'entamer quelques kata. Il essaya de ne pas regarder Livaï, le laissant profiter du cours. Étonnement le prof n'essaya pas de lui parler. Il semblait se concentrer uniquement sur les nouveaux, laissant les plus âgés sous la garde d'Eren qui prit le cours en main, connaissant par coeur toutes les positions et les kata à effectuer. Eren corrigea certains mouvements des premières années. Ils n'étaient que cinq en terminale; il faut dire que le fait qu'ils soient bien placés dans le classement national poussait leur prof à leur demander toujours plus d'effort. Beaucoup avait abandonné, ils n'avaient pas la flamme du kendo et ceux qui ne voyaient ça que comme un club obligatoire après les cours, étaient vite partis. Ils étaient toujours nombreux en début d'année mais le brun savait que beaucoup de nouveaux allaient partir au cours des prochains jours.

Malgré lui, le regard d'Eren fut attiré par les mouvements de Livaï: ils n'étaient pas aussi harmonieux que d'habitude, Eren y sentait beaucoup de colère. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, il remarqua qu'il ne restait déjà que 20minutes avant la fin du cours, il prit sur lui de faire une séance d'étirement plus longue que d'habitude pour calmer les esprits. Livaï fronça les sourcils, déçu de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus mais Eren les guida dans des mouvements souples, les faisant prendre de grandes inspirations et expirations dans des exercices de pseudo yoga qu'il pratiquait parfois le week end avec sa soeur. Les plus jeunes se joignirent à eux lorsque le prof les lâcha enfin après les avoir évalués. Eren continua ses mouvements, testant la souplesse des nouveaux. Le kendo n'était pas un sport uniquement de combat, il demandait une maîtrise de soi et un esprit clair pour pouvoir le pratiquer correctement.

\- Bien c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je suis assez content du niveau de nos nouvelles recrues. Cette semaine, nous continuerons la pratique des kata. Je veux que vous les maîtrisiez parfaitement. On passera aux matchs à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je suis sûr que vous avez reconnu Livaï Ackerman qui nous a rejoints cette année. J'aimerai que tu nous fasses une démonstration avec Eren la semaine prochaine pour montrer aux nouveaux le niveau que j'attends d'eux

Livaï hocha simplement la tête pour acquiescer. Eren avait hâte de pouvoir se mesurer de nouveau à son rival. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de faire un match de démonstration avec lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de partager sa joie avec le noiraud que celui-ci avait déjà filé en direction des vestiaires. Et à peine Eren y était-il que Livaï partait sans le moindre signe. Eren soupira. Mettant de côté sa frustration, il se changea et rentra chez lui en compagnie de Jean. Pour une fois, Mikasa et lui avaient décidé de se retrouver chez les Jaeger. Ils y retrouvèrent Mikasa confortablement installée dans le canapé. Eren ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, tout en imitant un hennissement, s'attirant les foudres du copain de sa soeur. Eren lui passa puérilement la langue avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il fouilla un instant dans de vieux albums photo pour y dénicher celui consacré au kendo. Sur plusieurs d'entre elles, on voyait un jeune Eren, une médaille au cou souriant de toutes ses dents et sur quelques unes, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune Livaï tirant la tronche. Eren avait oublié à quel point le noiraud détestait être pris en photo. Sur l'une d'elle, il y avait Eren ainsi que Mikasa et Armin et à leurs côtés, Livaï et deux de ses amis. Eren retourna retira l'image de son plastique pour regarder la légende. L'écriture élégante de sa mère lui serra le coeur: "Compétition de Tokyo, Eren médaille d'or, ex aequo avec Livaï, entourés de Mikasa, Armin, Hanji et Erwin". Ah voilà la brune à lunette dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom c'était Hanji. Eren avait un peu zappé Erwin par contre mais en voyant le grand blond à leurs côtés, il se souvint tout de suite de l'avoir souvent vu pendant les matchs. Ca ne l'avançait pas vraiment de savoir leurs prénoms, Eren ne savait toujours pas comment les contacter mais ce serait peut être un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Livaï, histoire de commencer une discussion. Satisfait, Eren remit en place toutes les photos sauf une, une des dernières que sa mère avait pris: il était avec le noiraud, ils devaient avoir environ 13ans. C'était un des rares matchs où il y avait eu un gagnant. Eren boudait un peu sur la photo mais le sourire en coin de Livaï en valait bien la peine. Il la fixa sur son mémo au dessus de son bureau et sortit ses cahiers de cours pour faire ses devoirs.

Le lendemain, Eren répéta dans sa tête des dizaines de façons d'entamer la discussion avec Livaï. Bien sûr, aucune ne lui convenait et en plus de ça, il avait l'impression de ressembler à une gamine de 12ans voulant attirer l'attention d'un garçon. Il grimaça à l'idée sous le regard curieux de Mikasa. Arrivés dans leur classe, Eren vit la place vide à côté de la sienne. Il ne restait pourtant pas beaucoup de temps avant le début des cours. Haussant les épaules, Eren fit le tour de la classe pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Manque de bol pour lui, Livaï arriva en même temps que le prof de chimie, Snape-sensei et il ne put lui adresser la parole. Le noiraud s'échappa comme la veille à la moindre pause et il fut introuvable à midi. Quand au club, Livaï chercha visiblement à l'éviter. Et ce fut comme ça la semaine entière, frustrant au plus haut point le brun.

Le lundi suivant, le même manège continua. Eren n'essaya même plus de lui parler. Il savait qu'après les cours, il aurait enfin son combat. A la fin de la journée, Eren se dirigea vers la salle de gym. Il salua les autres étudiants déjà présents ainsi que leur professeur. Il partit se changer, restant en simple jogging pour l'échauffement. Livaï arriva presque en retard mais le prof ne lui fit pas de remarque. Ils commencèrent par courir dans la salle, alternant entre sprint et petit trot. Comme depuis la semaine passée, Eren prit en main le cours des plus âgés en leur faisant réviser les kata pour continuer l'échauffement. Environ une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, le professeur les stoppa pour le match de démonstration tant attendu. Eren et Livaï partirent se changer, s'équipant de leur armure et de leur masque de protection. Ils se placèrent ensuite face à face, les autres élèves impatients de voir un vrai match piaillaient en cercle autour d'eux. Le professeur ramena le silence d'un froncement de sourcil avant de donner le départ pour le combat. Eren prit une grande inspiration pour calmer l'excitation qu'il sentait frétiller sous sa peau. Ca faisait 3 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas confrontés l'un à l'autre. Eren avait hâte. Apparemment c'était aussi le cas de Livaï puisque celui-ci attendit à peine une seconde avant de lui foncer dessus avec son bokken. Eren para facilement l'attaque qui arrivait droit devant. C'était une attaque assez grossière qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Livaï n'était pas si transparent d'habitude. La parade d'Eren ne sembla pas perturber le noiraud qui enchaîna coup sur coup forçant le brun à reculer.

Eren était obligé d'esquiver et de parer toutes les attaques, Livaï ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Le brun ne comprenait pas du tout où Livaï voulait en venir. Il ne se battait pas ainsi d'habitude: ils cherchaient toujours une faille chez leur adversaire, c'était plus un jeu de force mentale plutôt que de force physique. Mais aujourd'hui, Eren avait l'impression que le noiraud voulait juste frapper dans quelque chose et ce match lui permettait de le faire. Eren finit par fatiguer et il se fit toucher à la tête. Le professeur donna le point à Livaï et leur demanda de se remettre en position. Cette fois-ci, Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'attaquer: il s'avança droit vers lui mais attaqua sur le côté droit, Livaï ne l'esquiva pas, se laissant toujours toucher pour pouvoir lui aussi porter un coup dans les côtes sans défense du brun sans attendre le signal d'arrêt du prof. Eren grimaça sous la douleur: il n'y allait vraiment pas de main morte. Le match continua comme ça pendant un moment, Livaï frappant de plus en plus fort sans se protéger des attaques de son adversaire. Eren avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une brute dans la rue. Ce n'était pas du kendo. Ce n'était pas leur kendo. D'habitude, leur combat ressemblait à une danse, Eren le savait parce que Mikasa l'avait toujours décrit ainsi. Mais aujourd'hui, Eren ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas le Livaï habituel qu'il avait face à lui. C'était un total inconnu. Il sentit malgré lui un sentiment de panique le submerger. Le Livaï qu'il connaissait avait-il disparu? Leur professeur mit fin au combat quelques secondes plus tard. Eren avait gagné mais seulement parce que Livaï avait semblé ne pas se préoccuper de sa défense. Hors de lui Eren retira son masque:

\- C'était quoi ça?! A quoi tu joues?! hurla le brun

Mais Livaï ne lui répondit pas, il partit directement au vestiaire et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard sans un mot de plus. Eren se retenait de courir après lui. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Les autres élèves n'avaient pas compris son énervement. Eren laissa le prof finir le cours sans passer par la casse étirement et il sortit rapidement lui aussi. Il devait trouver sa soeur et vite. Les mains tremblantes, il prit son portable pour la contacter. Eren n'attendit qu'une sonnerie avant que Mikasa ne lui réponde:

\- Eren?

\- Oui… je… Tu es où? Répondit Eren sentant sa voix trembler de plus en plus

\- A la bibliothèque, j'avais des trucs à chercher pour un devoir

\- ...

\- Eren? Questionna Mikasa d'une voix inquiète

\- J'ai... j'ai besoin

\- J'arrive!

Mikasa raccrocha. Eren sentait la panique monter de plus en plus. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal où sa soeur en sortit en courant quelques secondes plus tard. Elle l'attrapa directement dans ses bras, laissant son jumeau la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. Eren ne voulait pas faire de crise à la vue de tous, il essaya de se calmer. Sentir sa soeur dans ses bras l'apaisa. Il mit quand même de longues minutes à se reprendre, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Mikasa lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes dans l'oreille. Et Eren finit par totalement se calmer. Il avait toujours les yeux humides de larmes mais aucune n'était tombée. Soucieuse, Mikasa passa une main réconfortante dans sa tignasse, ébouriffant un peu plus les mèches brunes.

\- Désolé je ne dois pas sentir la rose, murmura Eren

\- Je m'en fous. Que s'est-il passé?

Eren n'était pas très sûr de la façon dont il devait en parler à sa soeur. Il ne comprenait pas lui même pourquoi il s'était mis dans cet état.

\- C'est à cause de Livaï?

Le brun hocha juste la tête, il ne voulait pas en parler. Mikasa sembla le comprendre même si son regard promettait milles morts au noiraud. Elle prit la main de son frère et ils rentrèrent chez eux sans un mot de plus. Eren se laissa guider l'esprit ailleurs. Il voulait tellement comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez Livaï parce qu'à présent, il en était sûr, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Ce soir-là, Eren vit plusieurs hématomes se former aux endroits où Livaï l'avait frappé. Il siffla de douleur en passant sa main sur certains d'entre eux. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser Mikasa voir l'étendue des dégâts sinon rien ne pourrait retenir sa soeur d'aller trouver le responsable. Eren savait qu'il avait probablement blessé le noiraud. Il devait avoir autant de bleu que lui mais ça ne fit que rendre Eren un peu plus triste. Il décida de laisser un peu de distance entre eux. Le temps qu'il se remette et qu'il trouve une solution. Eren ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça. Il tenait beaucoup plus à Livaï que ce qu'il pensait.

Une semaine puis deux passèrent sans que la situation évolue. Comme Eren se l'était promis, il n'avait plus tenté d'approcher son rival. Ils ne parlaient que lorsque c'était nécessaire pour les cours et au club, ils s'évitaient.

Le dimanche, quand ils n'avaient pas club, Eren allait courir. Ca le défoulait et en plus ça maintenait son endurance. Au cours des années, il avait fini par se faire un beau parcours en passant par deux parcs différents et évitant le plus possible de passer dans des rues fréquentées par les voitures. Il n'avait pas envie de s'empoisonner en respirant plus de gaz toxique qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Parfois, Eren faisait un détour en plus suivant s'il avait envie de continuer à courir. Pendant qu'il courait, Eren laissait ses pensées vagabonder sans chercher à les retenir, il se vidait la tête. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était dans le deuxième parc sur son parcours habituel et il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à Livaï. Il dut s'arrêter en soupirant à cause d'une crampe. Il était tellement à cran qu'il avait couru plus vite que d'habitude et forcément, il s'était chopé une crampe au mollet. Eren s'arrêta au niveau d'un banc pour s'étirer. Il laissa ses yeux observer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui : quelques familles se promenaient, il y avait même un couple de personnes âgées qui était assis sur un autre banc et bien sûr il y avait d'autres coureurs. Il y avait même une jeune demoiselle vêtue d'une robe qui chantait pour un bébé avec un peluche bleue dans les mains (1). Sans faire attention, Eren se mit à en observer une personne de plus près : il courait à bonne allure sans un mouvement de trop. Un t-shirt un peu trop large blanc, un short noir au dessus d'un legging tout aussi noir et des chaussures bleu vif. Eren continua à l'observer pendant qu'il se rapprochait. Il allait passer quelques mètres plus loin quand Eren le reconnut : forcément, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Livaï. Encore et toujours lui. Eren finit par soupirer. C'est bon, il avait compris. Il n'y arriverait pas c'est comme ça. Remis de sa crampe, il partit finir son tour et rentra à la maison tout en continuant à penser à son rival. Ses pensées l'avaient emmené au club de kendo. Les cours avaient repris normalement et personne n'avait semblé avoir remarqué qu'il s'était passé quelques choses en plus. Mais depuis, le professeur ne leur avait plus demandé de faire équipe ou de se battre ensemble. Au début, Eren avait eu peur que le noiraud ne se maîtrise pas et qu'il se batte avec les autres étudiants. Mais il s'était vite aperçut que Livaï était concentré pendant les cours et qu'il donnait de bonnes instructions aux plus jeunes. Il arrivait souvent que le prof ne participe pas aux cours et laissent faire les terminales. Il disait que ça renforçait le groupe et que ça permettait aux plus vieux de faire un autre travail sur eux.

Et puis, la troisième semaine, Livaï était en train d'expliquer un mouvement à un plus jeune mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en comprendre l'utilité. Têtu, le plus jeune ne voulait pas en savoir d'avantage à moins de voir le mouvement dans un vrai combat. Eren avait suivi l'échange d'un peu plus loin sans intervenir mais il avait tout de suite vu l'étincelle qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Livaï. Il avait clairement envie d'un combat. Eren s'était tenu à l'écart jusque là, il avait réfléchit. Le brun avait bien remarqué qu'il était la seule personne à qui Livaï s'était attaqué. Comme si le lien qu'ils partageaient l'avait poussé à s'exprimer d'une certaine façon mais Eren n'avait pas compris sur le coup, trop surpris par le changement de comportement de son rival. Alors c'était peut être le moment de tenter une autre discussion… Eren s'approcha du petit groupe pour exposer son idée :

\- On peut leur faire une démonstration si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le brun faisait. Ne l'évitait-il pas depuis plusieurs semaines ? Leur dernier combat ne lui avait-il pas servi de leçon ?

-C'est une bonne idée Eren-sempaï ! Refaite nous un combat !

Livaï hocha sèchement la tête. Oui il avait envie de se battre contre un vrai challenger mais ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, les autres membres du club les encourageaient pour assister à un autre match. Apparemment, peu d'entre eux s'étaient aperçus que quelque chose ne s'était pas correctement passé la dernière fois. Et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de prof. Mais Eren avait une idée en tête. Ils partirent se changer, revenant rapidement dans la salle, leurs protections en place. Eren observa les yeux de Livaï qui s'étaient obscurcis. Son idée était la bonne, il le sentait. Il mit son casque et se plaça face au noiraud. Un autre élève de terminale lui donna le départ. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Voyant que Livaï ne bougeait pas, Eren décida d'y aller à fond. Il fonça sur l'autre garçon, feintant directement : il partit vers la gauche avant de brusquement changer la direction de son bokken pour donner un coup sur la droite. Livaï réagit vivement en esquivant l'attaque. Il avança à son tour rapidement vers Eren, ses attaques semblaient plus fluides que la dernière fois mais le brun sentait toujours cette rage derrière chacun de ses mouvements. Eren esquiva plusieurs attaques avant de se faire toucher au bras gauche. Il crispa les dents, Livaï n'y allait vraiment à fond. Eren continua à attaquer lui aussi. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, Livaï esquivait de moins en moins les attaques, reprenant la même habitude que la dernière fois. Il préférait garder son énergie pour porter le plus de coup possible à son adversaire mais Eren arrivait encore à suivre le mouvement et puis d'un coup, Livaï le poussa sans ménagement, lui portant un coup violent au niveau du casque. Les autres élèves voulurent les arrêter mais Eren posa son bokken, retirant son casque par la même occasion. Il n'était pas blessé mais ses yeux verts flamboyaient. Ils devaient vraiment discuter avec Livaï et il ne devait pas y avoir de témoins pour ça. Se tournant vers les autres, Eren leur cria dessus :

\- Dehors ! Vous sortez tous !

Les autres étudiants le fixèrent sans comprendre.

\- Vous êtes sourds ? Je vous ai dit de sortir, tout de suite !

\- Mais Eren-sempaï le cours n'est pas fini

\- Et bien allez courir dehors ! révisez vos kata ou bien allez faire vos devoirs à la bibliothèque, je m'en fous mais vous sortez tous d'ici !

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un grondement, les autres membres du club ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça mais ils obéirent. Voyant que Eren avait les choses sous contrôle, Jean prit le groupe en main et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous dehors, les laissant seuls face à face.

\- Retire ta combinaison

Livaï fronça les sourcils et puis voyant Eren faire de même, il suivit le mouvement. Ils finirent tous les deux en jogging et t-shirt de gym. Face à face, Eren fit un signe de la main à Livaï l'invitant à continuer leur combat à mains nues. Eren savait que Livaï savait se battre, il l'avait toujours senti. Sans attendre un instant, Livaï lui fonça dessus le poing en l'air, Eren le para lui donnant par la même occasion un coup de pieds dans les côtes. Mais Livaï ne s'en préoccupa pas, lança directement son deuxième poing en direction du visage du brun. Il l'atteignit en plein dans l'arcade sourcilière la fendant sur le coup. Un peu de sang coula sur le visage du brun mais il n'y fit pas attention : il avait déjà eu bien pire. Ils continuèrent à se frapper pendant quelques minutes, Eren réussit à lui fendre la lèvre supérieure avant que Livaï lui fasse une prise qui le fit tomber par terre sur le dos. Leurs respirations se faisaient haletantes, retentissant dans la salle vide. Mais avant que le brun ne puisse se relever, il vit Livaï armer son poing et fendre l'air en direction de son visage. Il ne put rien faire à part fermer les yeux mais le coup ne vint jamais, il entendit juste un bruit mate à côté de sa tête. Quand Eren ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le regard orageux de Livaï, son poing à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, planté sur le plancher de la salle. Ils s'observèrent un moment, vert contre gris. Eren peinait à retrouver sa respiration, toujours allongé sur le dos, il attendait de voir ce que le noiraud allait faire. A quatre pattes au dessus du brun, Livaï semblait perdu. Il observait avec attention le visage qu'il avait cogné quelques instants plutôt. Un visage amical qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal. Il se crispa d'un coup sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Livaï serra un peu plus les poings, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il était complètement perdu. Eren leva lentement les bras, avec des mouvements doux pour ne pas l'effrayer, il passa une main derrière la tête de son rival pour le pousser à la poser contre son épaule. Il referma l'autre bras dans le dos de Livaï. Ce dernier se crispa un peu plus, ne sachant que faire avant de finalement se détendre. Il laissa juste quelques larmes couler silencieusement. Eren posa sa joue contre la tête du plus petit, passant sa main dans ses mèches noires pour l'aider à se calmer. Livaï finit par accrocher ses mains au t-shirt du brun comme s'il avait peur d'être abandonné mais Eren resserra simplement sa prise sur son dos, le rassurant. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que le bruit de la porte d'entrée ne les ramène à la réalité. Livaï se redressa en vitesse comme pris en faute et tourna le dos à l'entrée pour éviter que les autres ne voient son visage. Eren se redressa à sa suite comme ci de rien n'était.

\- Eren ? Tout va bien ? le questionna Jean

\- Euh oui oui… c'est déjà l'heure ?

Il ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête. Eren savait qu'il devait avoir une sale tête mais il demanda silencieusement aux autres de ne rien dire. C'était lui qui avait initié le combat, c'était à lui de régler les détails.

\- Bon le cours est fini, ramassez juste vos affaires. Je nettoierai tout moi-même. Et… merci pour aujourd'hui, on se voit demain.

Il s'approcha ensuite rapidement de Livaï, lui agrippant le poignet avant de le tirer à sa suite.

\- On va à l'infirmerie, rentrez bien

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. Ils firent route jusqu'au bâtiment principal où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Eren frappa à la porte mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Poussant un soupir, il fut quand même soulagé de voir que la pièce n'était pas fermée. Mais elle était vide, aucune trace de l'infirmière. Un peu irrité, Eren laissa Livaï devant l'un des lits avant de partir à la recherche d'un coldpack, de désinfectant et de compresses. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit le tabouret et s'installa face à Livaï avant de porter les yeux sur son visage. Il ne l'avait pas raté : sa pommette gauche bleuissait déjà et sa lèvre supérieure était fendue et gonflée.

\- Tiens mets ça sur ta joue pour éviter que ça ne gonfle

Toujours désorienté et les yeux rougis, Livaï fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Eren s'appliqua ensuite à retirer le sang de sa lèvre en tapotant doucement dessus pour ne pas lui faire mal. Satisfait du résultat, il prit délicatement les mains du noiraud. Les phalanges étaient toutes irritées. Il les nettoya également, le tout dans un silence religieux. Le brun partit ensuite chercher des bandes qu'il enroula autour des deux mains de Livaï pour les protéger.

\- On dirait que tu connais bien l'endroit

Surpris, Eren releva la tête. Le regard gris était fixé sur lui, plus calme qu'auparavant. D'un haussement d'épaule, Eren répliqua qu'il venait régulièrement à cause du club.

\- Tu as mal autre part ?

\- Rien de grave… Ca passera avec du paracétamol

\- Mmh je crois qu'il y en a quelque part par là

Eren partit fouiller une autre armoire et en sortit un cachet qu'il tendit au noiraud avec un verre d'eau. Il en prit lui-même un avant de s'occuper de désinfecter ses propres blessures. Heureusement son arcade fendue ne nécessitait pas de point de suture. Il banda également ses mains avant de tout ranger et de laisser un mot pour l'infirmière. Il sortit de la pièce, Livaï à sa suite et ils retournèrent à la salle de gym sans un mot. Eren ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il sentait que la tension qui habitait Livaï depuis qu'il était arrivé à Kyoto, s'était apaisée. Il ne voulait pas risquer de dire quelque chose qui allait tout faire foirer. Arrivés à la salle, Eren se rendit compte que les autres élèves avaient rangé le matériel et même nettoyé la salle après leur combat. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : il faudra qu'il les remercie le lendemain.

Ils se changèrent et Eren ferma le local à clé.

\- Je vais porter les clés à la salle des profs, tu peux y aller si tu veux

Livaï hocha la tête, regardant Eren s'éloigner. Mais il ne bougea pas. Eren le retrouva en voulant sortir du lycée.

\- Livaï ?

Le noiraud le regardait, fixant avec insistance son arcade sourcilière. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Eren penchant la tête sur le côté un peu perdu

\- Pour ça… Pour t'avoir frappé

\- Ho… ce n'est rien, je l'ai un peu cherché, lui répondit Eren d'un sourire

Ils marchèrent pour sortir du lycée. Eren ne savait pas trop si Livaï voulait continuer à parler ou s'ils allaient simplement rentrer chacun chez eux. Il avait l'impression que le noiraud cherchait ses mots.

\- Je… est-ce que tu as fait tes devoirs pour demain ? finit par lui demander Livaï

\- Euh non… je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas trop envie de les faire hier… je m'y prends toujours à la dernière minute, Mikasa n'arrête pas de m'engueuler. Elle me dit toujours de ne pas reporter quelque chose au lendemain mais franchement je n'y arrive pas, il y a toujours quelque chose d'autre à faire…, lui répondit Eren avec un haussement d'épaule

Le silence refit son retour. Ils allaient arriver à un carrefour et Eren savait qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer à ce moment-là mais son rival n'avait-il pas essayé d'initier quelque chose ?

\- Ca te dit de venir chez moi ? Pour les devoirs ?

Livaï hocha la tête. Eren relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenue. Il avait l'étrange impression de marcher sur des œufs ou plutôt de devoir approcher un animal sauvage. En arrivant chez lui, Eren trouva un mot de son tuteur lui disant qu'il serait absent une bonne partie de la semaine mais qu'il y avait des restes au frigo pour le soir même.

\- Mikasa dort chez Jean aujourd'hui alors on sera tranquille. Est-ce que tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?

\- Non… merci

\- On peut aller dans ma chambre alors

Livaï tira ses chaussures avant de suivre le brun dans les escaliers. Eren était un peu gêné d'accueillir son rival chez lui, il espérait ne pas avoir laissé trop de bordel dans sa chambre le matin même. En plus de son bureau, il y avait dans la chambre d'Eren une table basse sur laquelle ils pourraient faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Le brun fut soulagé en ne voyant qu'une paire de chaussettes traîner près de son lit. Heureusement que sa sœur avait de temps en temps des airs de maniaque : elle le forçait régulièrement à nettoyer sa chambre sous peine de subir une bonne attaque de chatouille. Eren lâcha son sac sur son lit avant de l'ouvrir pour y prendre de quoi travailler. En se retournant, il vit que Livaï regardait quelque chose sur son bureau : c'était la photo qu'il avait sorti de l'album quelques semaines plutôt. Il crut bon de se justifier :

\- euh j'ai fait des fouilles quand t'es arrivé à l'école… du coup j'ai retrouvé pas mal de photos des compétitions. Tu veux voir les autres ?

\- Non

Sans un mot de plus, le noiraud s'assit sur un coussin prévu à cet effet et déballa à son tour ses affaires. En fait, ils n'échangèrent presque aucun mot de toute la soirée. De temps en temps, un « tu as trouvé quoi comme réponse à l'exercice 3 b en math » ou un « punaise qu'il est chiant le devoir de Japonais » venait briser le silence mais c'était tout. Et ça mettait les nerfs d'Eren à rude épreuve, lui qui parlait toujours pour ne rien dire, essayait au maximum de ne pas déranger l'autre pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Mais il détestait le silence et même la présence de son rival n'arrivait pas à le mettre à l'aise. Alors il se mit à fredonner sans y penser en continuant ses devoirs. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Eren sentit sur lui un regard insistant :

\- ah désolé… d'habitude je mets toujours de la musique quand je fais mes devoirs

\- Et tu arrives à te concentrer ? lui répondit la voix acerbe du noiraud

\- Figure-toi qu'une étude scientifique a même conclu il n'y a pas longtemps qu'on travaillait mieux avec de la musique plutôt que dans le silence !

Voyant le haussement de sourcil noir, Eren crut bon d'insister sur le fait que c'était scientifique.

\- Si le silence te dérange tant, tu n'as qu'à mettre de la musique…

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Eren se dépêcha de prendre son gsm pour démarrer l'application de musique qu'il utilisait. Il mit quand même le volume au minimum, histoire d'entendre les paroles mais sans que ça ne soit assourdissant. Les premières notes de _Radioactive_ de _Imagine Dragons_ retentirent dans la chambre pendant qu'Eren se réinstallait à sa place. Ils travaillèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le ventre du brun ne fasse plus de bruit que la musique. Eren ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Mmh tu as faim ?

\- Non je vais plutôt rentrer

\- Ah oui… c'est vrai qu'il se fait tard… euh tu ne veux pas rester ? Ca va te faire une trotte pour rentrer non ? Mais il y a peut être quelqu'un qui t'attend, tu peux le prévenir et rester ici, il y a assez de place et euh…

\- J'ai regardé les horaires des bus… ça ne prendra que 10min, même à pieds ce n'est pas loin

Eren fit son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air déçu. Il devait y aller petit à petit avec Livaï. Dormir chez lui était sûrement un pas de trop pour aujourd'hui. Alors Eren le suivit simplement jusqu'en bas pour ouvrir la porte. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans trop savoir quoi dire. Eren avait l'impression qu'ils avaient franchi une étape et pourtant, ils étaient encore tellement patauds dans leur relation… Il soupira un grand coup avant de relever la tête :

\- On se voit demain ? lui dit Eren dans un grand sourire

\- Mmh

Livaï se retourna sans un mot de plus. Ils se verraient demain après tout. Eren referma la porte et s'adossa un instant contre elle. Bizarrement son cœur battait très vite. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Mais c'était une bonne journée. Il s'installa à table pour manger. Le silence était revenu. Eren remit de la musique pour contrer la solitude.

Le lendemain, quand il arriva en classe, Livaï était déjà installé à sa place. Il le salua d'un sourire avant de faire le tour des autres élèves. Quand Mikasa arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec Jean, bien sûr il eut droit à un sermon :

\- Mon dieu Eren ! Tu as vu ta tête ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas

\- Mikasa, regarde plutôt la tête de Livaï, lui souffla Jean

La noirette se tourna vivement vers le rival de son frère. Elle s'approcha vivement de lui pour voir les dégâts. Pas de doute possible, ils s'étaient battus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère le nain ?!

\- Mikasa ! Il n'a rien fait, arrête ! C'est ultra gênant !

Les deux noirauds ne se quittaient pas des yeux. On aura dit deux félins prêts à se sauter à la gorge. On sentait la tension monter d'un cran, personne n'osait dire un mot de plus dans la classe jusqu'à ce que Eren se mette entre les deux.

\- Mikasa !

Fronçant le nez, sa jumelle décida d'abandonner pour le moment.

\- Ok je le laisse tranquille mais que ça ne se reproduise pas une troisième fois !

Eren soupira. Sa sœur était vraiment un peu trop surprotectrice. C'était sûrement un peu de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas eu autant de crise de panique, peut être que leur relation sera différente mais depuis la mort de leurs parents… Eren se secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se tourna vers Livaï qui n'avait pas bougé : sa lèvre n'était plus aussi gonflée mais par contre, il avait un énorme hématome sur la joue.

\- Ca ne fait pas trop mal ?

Comme d'habitude, il ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaules en réponse mais Eren ne s'en formalisa pas comprenant que le noiraud avait sa façon de s'exprimer. C'est vrai qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment : quand ils étaient plus jeunes, parfois ils ne se parlaient pas du tout et quand ils se combattaient, Eren se souvenait qu'ils n'échangeaient pas beaucoup de mots non plus. Quelques aïes et autres « la prochaine fois c'est moi qui gagnerai » et c'était à peu près tout. Ils se connaissaient sans vraiment se connaître. Eren devait avancer pas à pas. La journée passa normalement. Eren fut appelé au tableau par un exercice de math, justement celui qu'il avait eu du mal à faire la veille. Le prof le félicita, Eren n'était pas très bon en math d'habitude. Quand il retourna s'asseoir, Eren ne pu s'empêcher de souffler un merci à son voisin accompagné d'un grand sourire. Livaï lui répondit d'un hochement de tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait entendu. Ensuite le cours de Japonais passa lentement et ils finirent la journée par un cours de langues étrangères ennuyeux. Eren était plutôt bon en cours mais il les trouvait presque tous barbant. C'est dans ses cas-là qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie. Après tout, l'année prochaine s'en était fini de la vie de lycéen. Mais là sur le coup, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il allait enfin pouvoir se dépenser au club.

A la fin du club, Eren ferma le local. Encore une fois, le prof n'avait pas été présent pour une cause inconnue. En revenant de la salle des profs, il tomba sur Livaï qui l'avait attendu. Le cours s'était bien passé, ils avaient géré chacun de leur côté un groupe de première et deuxième année pour qu'ils puissent mieux se concentrer et mieux les corriger. En voyant le noiraud, Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment attendu ? Eren se dépêcha de le rejoindre et ils partirent ensemble du lycée. Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'au carrefour qui séparait leur chemin. Juste avant de se séparer, Eren ne put s'empêcher de parler à son rival, comme s'il avait soudain peur d'avoir raté quelque chose :

\- euh je t'ai vu courir au parc il y a quelques semaines

\- Oui et ?

\- Et bien ça te dirait qu'on aille courir ensemble le dimanche ? Il y a un super parcours dans deux parcs différents, c'est celui que je fais tous les dimanches mais on pourra l'adapter bien sûr en fonction de l'endroit où on se rejoint. Enfin je ne sais pas trop combien de temps tu cours et tu avais plutôt l'air de courir plus vite que moi mais, enfin on pourrait essayer une fois ? Et puis si ça ne va pas, ça ne fait rien… on trouvera autre chose… ou pas, finit Eren dans un murmure

\- Waouh j'ai cru que tu n'avais plus besoin de respirer !

\- Arrête de te moquer ! Tu aurais pu répondre, lui répondit Eren dans un rougissement

Eren avisa le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de son rival ce qui ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus. Il soupira avant de continuer son chemin. Il se sentait ridicule. Comme une foutue gamine qui demandait à un garçon de sortir avec elle. Quel crétin ! Ce n'était pas un fichu rendez-vous, juste une demande d'aller courir ensemble. Il ne fit pas trois mètres qu'il se fit attraper le bras :

\- Tu pourrais attendre deux secondes avant de t'enfuir, lui dit Livaï dans un grognement

Eren se tourna pour le regarder, attendant la sentence

\- On se retrouve où ?

\- Euh ici ? On pourrait partir par là et on tomberait sur une partie de mon parcours… enfin si ça te va ?

\- Ouais on fait ça

Et Livaï partit sans un mot de plus, laissant Eren l'observer un moment un sourire aux lèvres.

La semaine passa tout aussi vite que cette journée, c'est-à-dire horriblement lentement pour Eren. Le samedi, il se retrouva une fois de plus seul à la maison. Il n'avait pas osé dire à Mikasa qu'une fois de plus leur tuteur était absent et du coup, il se retrouvait là, assis seul à la table de la cuisine avec pour seule compagnie la musique sortant de son portable. Eren avait envoyé des messages à Armin pour essayer de se changer les idées mais le petit blond était en rendez-vous avec Annie et franchement Eren n'avait pas le cœur à déranger son meilleur ami qui avait enfin réussi à demander à la blonde de sortir avec lui. Ca faisait bien un an qu'Armin avait flashé sur leur copine de classe et Eren n'avait pas cessé de le pousser à se déclarer. Alors maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble pour la première fois, Eren ne voulait pas plus le déranger. Sacha et Connie étaient coincés dans une réunion familiale interminable, Reiner et Berthold n'étaient même pas en ville, quant à Ymir et Christa, franchement Eren ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire ensemble. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre le numéro de gsm de Livaï. Il le voyait le lendemain de toute façon, il y penserait à ce moment-là. Soupirant, Eren finit rapidement son assiette pour se mettre devant un film. Il lézarda devant la tv jusque minuit et il se décida à aller se coucher. Après s'être changé, il se coucha en se recroquevillant sous les couvertures. Eren essaya de se vider la tête et il ferma les yeux. Il ne dormit pas deux heures avant qu'un premier cauchemar le réveille en sursaut. Haletant et transpirant, Eren essaya de se calmer mais le cauchemar qu'il avait fait ne cessait de le hanter. Il ne se souvenait jamais de ce qu'il se passait dans ses rêves. A son réveil il ne restait que la sourde angoisse d'être abandonné et il mettait toujours de longues minutes avant de se calmer. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne parvienne à les arrêter et il avait tellement mal au cœur. Cette sensation était étouffante. Eren se leva en tremblant pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, ça parvenait parfois à le calmer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur le micro-onde : 2h14. Il pourrait peut être essayer de se rendormir. Eren passa devant la chambre silencieuse de sa sœur, il décida d'aller chercher un de ses oreillers, l'odeur de sa jumelle parvenait parfois à tromper son cerveau pendant qu'il dormait : il avait l'impression qu'elle était avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester sans cesse avec lui. Ils avaient 17ans, ils n'étaient plus de petits enfants et Mikasa méritait d'être heureuse avec Jean. Elle l'avait tellement rejeté parce qu'elle se sentait obligée de veiller sur lui. Ce n'était que fin de l'été passé qu'Eren l'avait obligée à arrêter de prendre le rôle de leur mère et de vivre pour elle. Et depuis, Eren évitait de lui demander de l'aide. Quelques semaines plutôt, il avait été tellement surpris par le comportement de Livaï qu'il n'avait pas su gérer seul sa crise d'angoisse mais les cauchemars, il en avait l'habitude. Il pouvait gérer. Il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ça. Ca finirait bien par passer. Mais le deuxième cauchemar le surprit vers 5h du matin. Eren se leva, prit sa douche pour se débarrasser de cette pellicule de sueur qui le faisait grelotter et il mit de la musique en fond. Il s'installa dans le divan dans le salon et se laissa abrutir par les programmes de fin de nuit.

Quand il rejoignit Livaï, Eren savait qu'il devait avoir une sale tête mais il était content de le retrouver. Il avait mis ses vêtements pour aller courir, enfilé ses baskets noires et blanches et il était parti un peu plutôt que nécessaire au cas où Livaï arriverait à l'avance. Eren patienta en s'étirant pour échauffer ses muscles. Livaï arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec la même tenue que l'autre fois en courant. Il fronça les sourcils en observant son rival :

\- T'as une sale tête, constata-il

\- Oui je sais… je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure et j'ai été me coucher trop tard, lui mentit Eren

\- Mmh

Livaï semblait ne pas le croire mais il laissa couler. Ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça, si Eren ne voulait pas lui en parler, ça lui était égal.

\- On y va ?

\- Je te suis, lui répondit le noiraud

Eren partit en trottinant vers le parc suivi de son rival. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, Livaï se plaça à côté d'Eren pour qu'ils courent ensemble. Le brun essayait de profiter un maximum de la présence silencieuse de l'autre. Sans parler, juste en étant là, il arrivait à le calmer bien mieux que sa sœur. Eren courait sans aucune pensée parasite, son esprit arrivait enfin à se vider. Ils continuèrent à courir un moment, au même rythme, Eren montrant parfois du doigt par où ils devaient passer. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et ils finirent par arriver devant la maison des Jaeger.

\- Ah désolé on aurait du prendre la prochaine rue… tu veux qu'on aille jusqu'au carrefour ? lui demanda Eren

Mais ils se firent interrompre par la pluie qui fit son apparition brusquement. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour ne pas être complètement trempés.

-Mince ! Est-ce qu'ils avaient parlé de pluie à la météo ?! Tu veux aller te doucher en premier ? Je vais te prêter des vêtements en attendant que les tiens sèchent.

Livaï hocha juste la tête avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Eren aussi trempé que lui.

\- Ca n'irait pas plus vite si tu prenais ta douche avec moi ? T'as l'air frigorifié, lui demanda Livai¨

\- Euh non non ça ira, je… je vais vite me sécher dans ma chambre et… ça ira je prendrai une douche après, lui répondit Eren les joues rouges

Sans demander son reste, le noiraud pénétra dans la salle de bain, laissant son rival continuer de rougir. Livaï n'avait sans doute pas fait attention à ce que sa phrase pouvait signifier pour lui. Après tout, ils se changeaient bien dans les mêmes vestiaires pour le club mais voir son rival nu sous la douche c'était autre chose… surtout que le noiraud ignorait complètement que Eren était gay. Ce dernier déglutit en ayant une très nette vision d'un Livaï nu sous le jet d'eau mais il se secoua rapidement la tête en sentant des gouttes d'eau glacées lui descendre dans la nuque. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Eren partit se sécher et il dénicha dans son armoire des vêtements pour Livaï. Bon ils seraient un peu trop grands mais il n'en avait pas de plus petit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce serait peut être mieux qu'il rêve du corps de Livaï plutôt que de faire des cauchemars dont il ne se souvenait même pas. Tout à ses réflexions, Eren ne fit pas attention que le noiraud se trouvait maintenant face à lui avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et une sur la tête. Il continuait à se sécher les cheveux tout en observant le brun perdu dans ses réflexions. Livaï se racla sa gorge pour signaler sa présence faisant sursauter le brun.

\- Ah oui je t'ai trouvé des vêtements… ils vont sûrement être un peu trop grand mais en attendant que les tiens sèchent

\- Merci, lui répondit le noiraud tout en continuant à se sécher les cheveux

Eren ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur le torse de son rival. Ses muscles fins, ses clavicules saillantes et la peau blanche imberbe le fit bugger. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention mais Livaï était vraiment beau et ce n'était pas que son torse, rien que son visage pouvait satisfaire n'importe qui. Sa peau blanche à l'air douce, ses fines lèvres pâles, ses cheveux noirs et leur coupe moderne et puis surtout ses yeux anthracite qui le fixaient.

\- Eren ?

Le brun se reprit, surpris de s'être tellement laissé aller face à son rival.

\- Désolé je dois être plus fatigué que je le pensais. Je te laisse t'habiller, je vais prendre aussi une douche. N'hésite pas à prendre à boire à la cuisine ou à manger. Je ne traîne pas

Livaï hocha la tête en fronçant tout de même les sourcils. Eren partit prendre sa douche. Il avait dit qu'il ne traînerait pas mais l'eau chaude lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne pensait. Il retrouva de longues minutes plus tard Livaï assis à la table de la cuisine, un verre d'eau devant lui. Il ne voyait que le t-shirt trop grand qu'il lui avait donné: le vêtement découvrait une épaule et les fameuses clavicules qui lui donnaient envie de s'approcher. Mais il fit comme si c'était tout à fait normal et se servit un verre d'eau pour se donner contenance. Eren entendait la pluie tomber contre la fenêtre de la cuisine mais elle avait l'air de se calmer.

\- J'ai mis tes affaires dans le sèche linge pour que ça aille plus vite

\- D'accord

Eren s'assit face à lui sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre. Le silence s'éternisa le rendant mal à l'aise. Il se mordillait la lèvre, cherchant un sujet mais il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Etonnemment, ce fut Livaï qui rompit le silence :

\- Tu es encore tout seul ?

\- Oui… Mikasa est chez Jean, comme d'habitude, lui répondit Eren avec un sourire tendre

\- Elle passe beaucoup de temps chez lui…

\- Il faut dire qu'elle l'a rejeté pendant tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression qu'ils essayent de rattraper le temps perdu, rigola Eren

\- Mmh… et ton tuteur ?

\- Aucune idée… la plupart du temps il est très pris par son travail, du coup il ne passe ici qu'en coup de vent. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas la fibre très parentale, il a accepté d'être notre tuteur pour qu'on ne soit pas séparé et qu'on puisse rester chez nous. On n'a pas du changé d'école, ni d'amis. C'est plutôt sympa de sa part alors ce n'est pas très grave s'il n'est pas très présent

Livaï ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui mais il garda son avis pour lui.

\- Et sinon pourquoi tu as déménagé à Kyoto ? questionna Eren

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Livaï s'était fermé tout d'un coup : son regard s'était fait glacial. Eren le regarda surpris, il ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

\- C'est normal que je m'interroge non ? Tu habitais à Tokyo aux dernières nouvelles

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, lui rétorqua la voix tout aussi glaciale

\- Pourquoi ? Tu peux me le dire, ce n'est pas un secret si ?

\- Je t'ai dit non

\- Quoi ? Ce n'était pas volontaire ? Tu ne voulais pas venir habiter ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? insista Eren

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! lui cria Livaï en se levant brusquement de sa chaise

Livaï sortit de la cuisine droit vers la porte d'entrée. Il enfila ses baskets en vitesse et ouvrit la porte sous le regard interloqué du brun.

\- Livaï ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à apporter mes fringues demain, je te rendrais les tiennes.

\- Mais…

\- Il ne pleut plus, je rentre, lui signala le noiraud

Et il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant Eren seul dans le couloir. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Livaï était-il parti si vite ? Il voulait juste en savoir plus sur son rival. C'était une question anodine, pourquoi Livaï s'était-il énervé ? Eren eut envie de le rattraper mais le regard glacial de son rival le bloqua à deux pas de la porte. Il avait merdé, il n'aurait pas du autant insister et maintenant il se retrouvait une fois de plus complètement seul. Eren agrippa ses bras avec ses mains, serrant de toutes ses forces pour empêcher cette vague d'angoisse le saisir. Il ne voulait pas rester seul.

Le lendemain, Eren fit son possible pour passer inaperçu. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et ses cernes mangeaient une partie de son visage. Il était blanc comme un linge et un léger tremblement agitait sans cesse ses mains. Cette nuit, il s'était à peine endormi qu'il avait commencé à rêver de l'accident de ses parents, le reste de son cauchemar restait flou mais il était sûr d'avoir vu les corps de sa sœur, de certains de ses amis et même celui de Livaï. Un frisson le traversa de la tête aux pieds. Il ne devait plus y penser. Il était au lycée, les rêves devaient rester à la maison. Il prit une inspiration pour essayer de se calmer, il mit en place un sourire sur ses lèvres et il entra dans la classe. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, il était arrivé plutôt que d'habitude et ça le soulagea. Il partit directement s'asseoir à sa place, posa le sac contenant les vêtements de son voisin à sa place et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. C'était une belle journée. Le ciel bleu, presque aucun nuage et un grand soleil. Un mouvement à sa droite le fit sursauter : Livaï était arrivé. Il déposa à côté de la place d'Eren un sac contenant également ses vêtements sans lui adresser un regard. Eren se crispa un peu plus : Livaï lui faisait encore la tête. Eren se mordilla les lèvres sans savoir quoi faire. Il voulait lui parler, lui demander pardon pour sa curiosité mal placée mais son cerveau était encore embrumé et il avait peur d'empirer les choses en disant n'importe quoi.

Heureusement Mikasa arriva juste avant le professeur et elle n'eut pas le temps de venir le questionner en voyant sa tête de déterrer. Il pouvait encore souffler un peu avant de trouver une excuse valable pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Franchement, Eren en avait un peu marre de toujours mentir mais il ne voulait vraiment pas être un fardeau pour elle. Mikasa souriait tellement plus depuis qu'elle sortait avec cette tête de cheval de Jean. Et puis il préférait la voir de loin heureuse plutôt qu'avec lui et malheureuse ou pire. La vision du cadavre de son sœur lui revint dans un flash. Eren poussa un faible geignement pour effacer cette image de sa tête, s'attirant un coup d'œil perplexe de son voisin. Eren essaya de respirer calmement, il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Mais les images de son cauchemar lui revenaient soudainement : pourtant il ne se souvenait jamais de rien, alors pourquoi est-ce que ses images venaient le hanter en pleine journée maintenant ? Il n'y comprenait rien. Sans s'en rendre compte, Eren respirait de plus en plus vite. Il n'arrivait pas à revenir à la réalité, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Mais la voix de son professeur le sortit soudain de ses pensées :

\- Jea… ger… Jeager… Jeager !

\- Ou… oui, lui répondit Eren d'une petite voix

\- Vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Je… non je… Excusez-moi, lui répondit Eren en se levant précipitamment

Il devait sortir, prendre l'air. Eren ne fit pas attention à la voix de l'enseignant qui l'appelait ni celle de Mikasa. Il courut dans les couloirs, monta les escaliers en se concentrant pour ne pas chopper et il sortit sur le toit. Il prit de grandes goulées d'air mais ça ne suffisait pas, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Eren ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait une crise maintenant. Il se portait bien d'habitude pendant la journée, il vivait comme n'importe quel lycéen alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se calmer ? Il marcha en rond un instant, avant de s'asseoir contre la grille qui encerclait le toit. Eren ramena ses genoux contre son torse, se faisant le plus petit possible. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Des larmes de peur, de tristesse et aussi de frustration. Il voulait y arriver, il voulait s'en sortir. N'était-il pas suffisamment fort ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi apeuré qu'avant ?

Eren sursauta en sentant soudain un poids sur son genoux droit : relevant rapidement la tête, Eren aperçut Livaï accroupit face à lui, une main posée sur son genoux. Le regard anthracite de son rival semblait inquiet en voyant dans quel état il était. Eren respirait toujours trop fort même si la présence du noiraud commençait à l'apaiser. Ils s'observèrent un moment mais voyant que ce n'était pas suffisant, Livaï lui baissa les jambes pour se rapprocher de lui. Le noiraud s'assit sur les jambes du brun pour se rapprocher et il posa son front contre celui de l'autre garçon, sans le quitter des yeux et pris ses joues humides dans ses mains.

\- Respire avec moi Eren, doucement, lui dit Livaï d'une voix calme

Eren essayait de se concentrer sur son rival. Il sentait son front chaud contre le sien, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et Eren pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses propres lèvres lui intimant le rythme à suivre pour calmer sa respiration. Les images de morts quittaient petit à petit son esprit, remplacées par le visage de Livaï. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Livaï avait mal aux genoux dans cette position mais il ne bougea pas de là où il était : il voyait les yeux verts du brun s'apaiser, reprenant une teinte plus claire, celle qu'il lui connaissait. Une teinte lumineuse.

Livaï avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il était arrivé en classe : Eren ne l'avait même pas regardé. Discrètement, Livaï l'avait observé du coin de l'œil : il voulait s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire. Le noiraud avait remarqué les cernes plus prononcées que d'habitude ainsi que les yeux perdus. Et quand il l'avait vu s'enfuir de la classe, il n'avait pas su empêcher son corps de se lever à sa suite. Livaï avait échangé un regard avec Mikasa pour lui signifier qu'il s'en chargeait. Il s'était vaguement excusé auprès du prof avant de suivre le brun. Il avait entendu les bruits de sa course vers le toit et il l'avait trouvé là tel un petit garçon qui n'arrivait pas à demander de l'aide. Livaï ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais il se souvenait qu'Eren l'avait aidé peu de temps auparavant alors qu'il se savait plus maîtriser sa colère. Il avait juste écouté son instinct et il s'était rapproché pour essayer de le tranquilliser. Il était plutôt content du résultat, après plusieurs minutes, la respiration du brun avait repris un rythme normal. Livaï décida de bouger pour prendre une autre position mais Eren ouvrit grands les yeux, agrippant ses poignets pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas :

\- J'ai franchement mal aux genoux comme ça, lui dit Livaï de sa voix toujours calme

\- Désolé, lui répondit Eren en lui lâchant les poignets

Le brun se sentait ridicule. Livaï se releva pour s'asseoir à côté de lui étendant ses jambes endolories, laissant son épaule toucher celle du brun qu'il sentait frissonner. Eren ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Le voyant faire, Livaï étendit son bras pour l'enlacer et le coller à lui. Eren en profita pour mettre son nez dans le cou de son voisin, respirant son odeur. Voilà, comme ça il était bien. Comme s'il était enfin à sa place. Livaï s'était tendu à le sentant faire mais il se détendit en voyant que ça n'allait pas plus loin. Eren avait juste besoin d'un contact humain. Le silence était apaisant mais le noiraud savait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'Eren allait s'en sortir.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Ca t'arrive souvent de faire ce genre de crise ?

Mais Eren resta silencieux. Comment lui expliquer ?

\- Tu sais, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un… si tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi, pas de problème mais tu devrais vraiment le faire

Livaï sentit la tête du brun bouger légèrement dans son cou avant d'entendre sa voix dans un faible murmure :

\- Je… je n'ai pas ce genre de crise en journée d'habitude

Livaï fronça les sourcils mais il s'empêcha de parler.

\- Je fais des cauchemars la nuit. La plupart du temps, je ne m'en souviens pas… et ça n'arrive pas toutes les nuits non plus, ça arrive de temps en temps… avant… enfin après la mort de mes parents, j'en avais beaucoup plus, continua Eren

Le noiraud resserra sa prise sur lui pour lui signaler qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Quand j'avais une crise pendant la nuit, Mikasa venait me réveiller et elle restait avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me calme… mais maintenant, elle n'est pas toujours à la maison… et je ne veux pas la déranger

\- C'est ta sœur… et quoi du coup tu restes tétanisé seul la nuit après t'être réveillé ? ne put s'empêcher de lui rétorquer Livaï

\- Elle a le droit d'être heureuse et de vivre, tu sais. Au début, je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits et elle était aussi fatiguée que moi le lendemain… elle n'arrivait plus à suivre les cours, elle ne sortait plus parce qu'elle avait peur que je fasse une crise en journée ou que j'ai juste besoin d'elle. C'est ma sœur mais elle n'a pas à supporter ça… je voyais qu'elle se rendait malade à cause de moi… et puis l'année passée, j'ai commencé à faire moins de mauvais rêves et je lui ai dit de penser à elle

Livaï soupira dans les cheveux bruns sans savoir quoi ajouter

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie de te voir dépérir sans lui en parler, finit par lui dire Livaï

\- Je pensais que ça irait… je… j'ai juste passé un mauvais week-end

\- C'est à cause de moi si tu as fait cette crise ? lui demanda Livaï

\- Non ! Non ce n'est pas à cause de toi… c'est juste moi, lui rétorqua Eren en s'éloignant légèrement de lui pour voir ses yeux

Mais Livaï haussa un sourcil de manière sceptique.

\- Ca m'arrive encore de passer plusieurs mauvaises nuits d'affilées et ce n'est pas à cause de toi

Ca ne rassura pas Livaï. Avait-il une telle influence sur Eren ? Voilà qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui maintenant. Il n'était pas venu à Kyoto pour ça. Il ne voulait plus s'attacher. Mais comment pourrait-il le laisser seul ? Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Eren finit par se détacher complètement du noiraud. Il se releva, aidant Livaï à faire de même.

\- Merci pour… enfin merci mais on devrait retourner en cours

\- Si tu le dis

Ils descendirent les escaliers, s'excusèrent platement en entrant dans la classe et suivirent le reste des cours sans un mot de plus. Bien sûr, à la pause de midi, Eren se fit embarquer par Mikasa dans un endroit tranquille pour qu'ils puissent parler. Le brun expliqua à sa jumelle en quelques mots qu'il avait fait une crise mais que ça allait mieux maintenant grâce à Livaï et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Eren réussit même un lui faire un sourire convainquant. Mais Mikasa décida de rentrer tous les jours à la maison cette semaine là et de rester ensemble ce week-end.

\- Je vais bien maintenant Mikasa, la crise est passée

\- Peu importe Eren, je vois bien que tu ne me dis pas tout, tu as une tête à faire peur ! Et puis, on n'a pas passé un week end ensemble depuis un moment. On pourrait sortir, faire un peu de shopping qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Du shopping ? fit Eren avec une moue ennuyée

\- Oui du shopping, tu as vu l'état de tes chaussures ? et je suis sûre que tu as grandi depuis l'année passée, tu ne sais sûrement plus mettre grand-chose

\- Ho Mikasa, je déteste le shopping !

\- Justement, on fera ça ensemble rapidement samedi ou même mercredi après midi si tu ne finis pas trop tard au club

Eren soupira en acquiesçant, ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle dans ces cas-là. Elle avait une idée en tête et Eren n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'avis. Il lui sourit doucement et elle lui rendit son sourire avant de lui prendre la main pour aller manger à la cafétéria avec les autres.

A la fin de la journée, après le club, Livaï attendit Eren comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Le reste de la journée s'était passé normalement. Eren avait su suivre les cours suivants et il avait pu se défouler au kendo. En plus, Mikasa lui avait certifié qu'elle serait à la maison à son retour alors, son état était de retour à la normale. Eren fit un sourire au noiraud pendant qu'il le rejoignait après avoir remis les clés de la salle du club et ils firent le trajet du retour ensemble, sans un mot. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Pour une fois, Eren ne sentait pas le besoin de combler ce silence. Il se sentait vraiment apaisé en sa présence. Arrivés au carrefour, Eren se tourna pour lui parler mais il se fit devancer par Livaï :

\- Donne moi ton portable

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? le questionna le brun

Livaï lui répondit par un coup de langue agacé. Sans poser plus de question, Eren déverrouilla son portable et le tendit au noiraud. Ce dernier chipota un instant aux touches avant de le rendre à son propriétaire.

\- J'ai encodé mon numéro

Eren pencha la tête sur le côté, incertain quand à la signification de cette phrase

\- Comme ça, si tu as une crise pendant la nuit, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, répondit Livaï à sa question muette

Et il se retourna pour rentrer chez lui sans un mot de plus. Eren ne put retenir le sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il cria un grand merci à son rival avant qu'il ne soit trop loin et il se tourna pour rentrer.

Comme elle lui avait promis, Mikasa était déjà à la maison quand il rentra. Elle était même en train de préparer un curry comme leur mère le faisait auparavant. Eren était content de la voir et il lui proposa de l'aider. Il y avait un mot sur la table avec de l'argent dans une enveloppe. Leur tuteur serait encore absent pendant quelques jours et il leur avait laissé de quoi faire les courses pendant son absence. Heureusement, il s'occupait lui-même de payer les factures. Eren soupira en voyant l'enveloppe sur la table mais il ne dit rien. Il voulait juste profiter de la présence de sa sœur. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, Mikasa l'aida à faire ses devoirs de math et ils regardèrent un nouvel épisode de l'_Attaque des titans_, leur série préférée du moment, avant d'aller se coucher. Cette nuit-là, Eren ne fit aucun mauvais rêve. Il s'étonna même au matin quand il se réveilla au son de son réveil et de la voix mélodieuse de sa sœur lui hurlant de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Les jours se succédèrent, le mercredi, Eren ne finit pas assez tôt le club pour aller faire du shopping avec Mikasa : leur prof voulait absolument que les plus jeunes recrues connaissent certains mouvements sur le bout des doigts et personne ne put partir plutôt.

C'est comme ça qu'Eren se retrouva au centre commercial avec sa sœur, coincé entre deux rayons de pantalon, les mains chargées d'au moins 5 t-shirts, 3 chemises, deux sweats et une veste légère. Et ce n'était pas fini vu l'air sadique qu'arborait sa jumelle : elle était en train de regarder avec attention les pantalons, pantacourts et shorts. Comme s'il avait besoin d'avoir autant de vêtements : mais quand il s'était plaint quelques minutes plutôt de la frénésie de Mikasa, elle lui avait rétorqué d'une voix implacable qu'il avait grandi de 7 centimètres depuis le printemps passé et que s'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule, il n'avait pas le choix. C'est vrai que ce matin, le brun avait eu du mal à trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos qui lui aille encore… il avait même du changer d'uniforme en début d'année. Mais il haïssait le shopping. Il y avait un monde dingue dans les magasins et il voyait d'ici les deux vendeuses qui le fixaient d'un air moqueur : en arrivant, Mikasa s'était dirigée directement vers elle en leur montrant son frère pour qu'elles lui disent quelle taille de vêtements il devait prendre. Hé oui sa sœur ne voulait pas perdre trop de temps en hésitant entre plusieurs tailles, elle était directe et précise. Eren soupira. Rien que pour venir ici, ils avaient du affronter la foule dans le bus : ils étaient tellement serrés les uns aux autres qu'Eren n'avait pas réussi à trouver un endroit où s'accrocher et il avait failli tomber sur ses voisins plus d'une fois. Heureusement que son équilibre n'était pas trop mauvais. Déjà comme ça, il avait marché sans faire exprès sur le pied d'une grand-mère assise qui lui avait donné un coup de canne en réponse.

\- Ah voilà, regarde je t'ai choisi deux jeans, un short kaki, un bleu, un pantacourt noir et ho regarde celui-là est super, lui dit d'un coup sa sœur en sortant en plus un jeans bleu foncé

Eren ne lui répondit pas, ça ne servait à rien de toute façon. Mikasa lui mit les vêtements dans les bras et le poussa vers la cabine d'essayage. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est un Eren éreinté qui sortit de la boutique, des sacs de vêtements dans les mains.

\- Bon à moi maintenant !

Eren soupira, au moins dans les trois autres boutiques qu'ils firent, il trouva une place un peu à l'écart, pas trop loin des cabines d'essayage pour pouvoir donner son avis à sa sœur sur les différentes robes qu'elle essayait. Il prit un instant son portable en main, fixant le numéro de Livaï dans sa liste de contact. A force de le regarder, il connaissait le numéro par cœur. Il n'avait plus fait de crise le reste de la semaine, il avait pu se reposer et reprendre des forces. Et par la même occasion, il avait pu rassurer sa sœur : il faisait encore des cauchemars oui mais c'était occasionnel. Mais étrangement, Eren était un peu déçu : il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'appeler Livaï et il n'osait pas l'appeler sans bonne raison. Ils n'allaient même pas se voir le lendemain : apparemment le noiraud avait quelque chose à faire et ils n'iraient pas courir ensemble. Eren soupira de nouveau : on aurait dit une gamine qui cherchait une bonne excuse pour appeler son copain et ce constat revenait un peu trop souvent à son goût.

\- Eren ?

\- Euh oui ? Ah tu as fini ?

\- Oui j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait merci. Si tu veux avant de rentrer, on peut aller boire un verre et aller à la librairie ?

Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait mettre Eren de bonne humeur, c'était ça : la librairie. Il pouvait y rester pendant des heures, parcourant les divers rayons pour y dénicher la perle rare. Eren en possédait énormément, d'ailleurs il avait du envahir la chambre de sa sœur pour pouvoir les stocker. Il y avait même dans le salon maintenant. Il lisait de tout même s'il avait une nette préférence pour la fantasy. Il se détendit directement en entrant dans la boutique, lançant un joyeux bonjour, Eren fut salué par son prénom par les deux employés. Il laissa ses sac à Mikasa et partit dans le coin des nouveautés : avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de venir faire un tour. A peine arrivé, il repéra avec joie le nouveau tome de la _Passe miroir_. Il n'avait plus autant apprécié un livre depuis la saga d'_Harry Potter_. Plusieurs autres couvertures attirèrent son attention : il se décida à acheter le premier tome des _Chasseurs d'âme_ ainsi que celui de _Nechtaànomicon (2)_, rien que le titre du livre lui faisait très envie. Poussant un petit soupir heureux, Eren se dirigea vers la caisse et sortit rapidement : pour une fois, il n'avait pas traîné**. **Il faut dire qu'il était particulièrement crevé après avoir du suivre sa sœur dans les magasins.

Ils rentrèrent en prenant le bus. Heureusement il était moins bondé qu'à l'aller et ils purent s'asseoir sur deux places l'une à côté de l'autre. Ils préparèrent le souper ensemble, discutant de choses et d'autres. Mikasa finit par téléphoner à Jean pour lui raconter à quel point elle avait torturé son frère. Eren pour sa part, finit par se mettre sur son lit pour commencer un de ces nouveaux livres. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et s'endormit sur le dos, son livre sur le ventre. En allant se coucher, Mikasa le trouva dans cette position : elle lui retira le livre des mains sans qu'il ne réagisse et elle le borda. Elle était assez satisfaite de leur journée et surtout que son frère n'ait plus fait de cauchemars. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé aussi seul mais elle en avait eu besoin. Elle avait besoin de ces moments avec Jean pour continuer à vivre. Elle avait toujours peur d'étouffer en présence de son frère. Mais ça s'était bien passé cette fois-ci. Mikasa espérait que l'état de son frère ne se dégraderait plus : Jean lui manquait vraiment.

Et les choses pour Eren reprirent leur train normal : Mikasa était à la maison environ 3 soirs par semaines, son tuteur devait rentrer de temps en temps à la maison pour leur laisser de l'argent de poche et payer les factures mais il ne le vit toujours pas. Un petit mémo lui signala un jour de juin en rentrant qu'il allait de nouveau être absent pendant un moment. Un petit mot rapide, imprécis et sans réelle nouveauté mais il avait laissé un mot, c'était déjà ça. Eren avait refait quelques cauchemars mais il avait réussi à se réveiller tout seul sans trop paniquer. L'idée d'appeler Livaï l'avait titillé un moment : il passait parfois de longues minutes à regarder le numéro de son rival ainsi que son nom, il le connaissait par cœur maintenant. Jusque là, le simple fait de savoir qu'il pourrait l'appeler le calmait d'une étrange façon. Mais un samedi soir, Eren se réveilla en sursaut : l'image d'un Livaï mort dans un accident de voiture était imprimée sur sa rétine. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il voyait encore le corps de son rival à moitié encastré dans le pare-brise, des éclats de verre plantés dans son crâne, du sang coulant de ses blessures sur son visage blafard. Dans sa panique, Eren attrapa son portable pour regarder le numéro de téléphone mais ça ne l'apaisa pas du tout comme il en avait l'habitude : au contraire, la simple idée de devoir regarder ce numéro de téléphone sans pouvoir entendre la voix du noiraud décupla un peu plus sa panique. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. L'oreiller de Mikasa coincé dans ses bras, Eren se décida à appeler Livaï. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure mais il se pétrifia en entendant un grognement lui répondre :

\- Mmh ?

\- …, Eren était paniqué, sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge

\- Eren ? la voix de Livaï lui parut inquiète

\- Je…, un sanglot lui coupa la parole, il voulait juste l'entendre parler mais Livaï ne disait rien. Il voulait juste entendre sa voix, pour être sûr qu'il était là quelque part et que demain il pourrait le voir.

Mais Eren n'entendit plus rien. Il fixa son téléphone, une expression ahurie sur le visage : Livaï avait raccroché. Eren se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de gémir. Il n'aurait pas du appeler. Le noiraud lui avait juste donné son numéro ainsi, sûrement pas pour qu'il le réveille à… il regarda l'heure… à 3h du matin. Il n'aurait eu qu'à attendre quelques heures pour le voir, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Et pourtant, les tremblements n'avaient pas cessé, ni les larmes. Mais à présent, Eren ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il paniquait : il avait entendu la voix de Livaï, il était vivant, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar alors pourquoi… la sonnerie de la porte le coupa dans ses pensées. Qui pouvait sonner à cette heure-ci ? Est-ce que Mikasa avait oublié ses clés ? Elle s'était peut être disputée avec Jean ? Eren se leva péniblement de son lit. Il ne portait qu'un boxer : il eut un frisson en sortant de ses draps mais il ne prit pas le temps de mettre quelque chose sur lui, il se précipita vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit en vitesse et tomba sur les yeux anthracite de Livaï. Eren resta un moment surpris, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Le noiraud s'approcha rapidement de lui. Doucement il essuya les dernières larmes qui avaient humidifié les joues du brun. Eren regardait le plus petit sans savoir quoi faire. Apparemment, il avait couru jusque chez lui : il était légèrement essoufflé, ses cheveux en bataille et il portait encore son pyjama. Un simple t-shirt blanc et un short noir. Eren continuait à le fixer, ne sachant pas quoi faire. L'image d'un Livaï vivant remplaçait petit à petit celui du mort. Il n'arriva pas à arrêter les larmes de soulagement de couler. Le noiraud écarquilla légèrement les yeux en le voyant ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras, positionnant maladroitement ses bras autour de son cou, une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns pour le rapprocher de lui. Eren se figea une seconde avant de se détendre dans les bras de Livaï. Il agrippa sa taille, sentant sa chaleur contre lui, Eren se relaxa. Il était bien comme ça. Sauf qu'il commençait à avoir froid. Il frissonna contre le noiraud en resserrant sa prise pour capter un peu plus de chaleur. Le sentant faire, Livaï se détacha en déclenchant un grognement mécontent :

\- On ne va pas rester dans l'entrée, mmh ? lui rétorqua le plus petit

Eren hocha la tête. Il ferma la porte et croisa ses bras sur son torse pour se protéger. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici. Il se sentait encore plus mal quand qu'il se rappela qu'il avait cru que Livaï lui avait juste raccroché au nez sans se soucier de lui, alors qu'il était là maintenant, chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit. Il culpabilisa.

\- Je suis désolé… tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, lui murmura Eren

\- Tu n'arrivais même pas à parler au téléphone, tu paniquais non ? lui répondit Livaï en soupirant

\- Oui mais…

\- Pas de mais Eren, je suis là d'accord, lui dit le noiraud avec un haussement d'épaule

Voyant que la discussion était close, Livaï attrapa la main du brun et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir. Sans gêne, il monta sur le lit, tira Eren pour qu'il se couche à côté de lui. Livaï replaça les oreillers comme il faut, les recouvrit de la couverture. Il attrapa ensuite Eren pour le coincer dans ses bras, sa tête nichée dans son cou et il ferma les yeux. Il sentait qu'Eren s'était complètement crispé en le sentant faire. Livaï passa une main câline dans les cheveux bruns, prenant son temps pour essayer de détendre l'autre garçon. Ca fonctionna assez rapidement puisqu'il sentit le brun se rendormir rapidement contre lui. Livaï s'endormit quelques instants plus tard en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur le corps contre lui.

Eren fronça les sourcils. Il entendait un bruit qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ce n'était pas son réveil, c'était… autre chose. Il poussa un soupir contrarié : ça l'empêchait clairement de se rendormir. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant les paroles de la chanson d'_Akeboshi_ qui lui servait de sonnerie. Ah il avait un appel. Il étira légèrement le bras pour tâtonner sur la table de chevet. Il trouva enfin le maudit appareil et décrocha sans regarder qui appelait :

\- Eren ? Est-ce que ça va ? parla une voix paniquée

\- Mikasa ?

\- Je te réveille ? Tu as l'air encore endormi ? lui répondit d'une voix plus douce sa sœur

\- Ouais je… il est quelle heure ?

\- Un peu plus de 9h… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller

\- Non c'est rien… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Eren sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi, mais quelque chose était différent et puis pourquoi Mikasa l'appelait maintenant ? Il sentit un bras se serrer contre sa taille et un corps se rapprocher de lui. Attendez ? Un corps ? Eren ouvrit brusquement les yeux, n'écoutant plus du tout ce que sa sœur était en train de dire : il jeta un coup d'œil en bas et aperçut une tête noire un peu hirsute ainsi qu'un visage blanc pâle. Livaï. Il avait complètement oublié : Livaï était venu hier parce qu'il l'avait appelé. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il resserra à son tour la prise qu'il avait sur le noiraud, il se permit même de passer son nez dans ses cheveux avant d'entendre la voix de Mikasa l'appeler à nouveau. Il se redressa rapidement, trop conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Eren, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Excuse-moi 'Kasa, je ne suis pas encore bien réveillé, lui murmura Eren

\- Je… je voulais juste savoir si ça allait ? Je suis désolée, j'aurai du être là hier soir mais Jean m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui et du coup j'ai oublié quel jour on était et je…

Eren n'écoutait plus : il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le calendrier placé sur son bureau. Hier on était le 7 juin. C'était le jour de la mort de leurs parents. Il n'y avait pas pensé de la journée. Ou peut être inconsciemment. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je… en fait je n'y avais pas pensé non plus, lui chuchota-t-il, surpris d'avoir oublié

\- Ho… on pense suffisamment à eux tous les jours, pas vrai ? Ce… ce n'est pas trop grave si… si on a…, lui répondit sa sœur sur le même ton, un peu honteuse

\- On ne les a pas oublié Mikasa, ce n'est qu'une date. On ne les oublie pas parce que… parce qu'on a pour une fois oublié de penser à ce maudit jour, le rassura Eren

\- Oui tu as raison… Tu veux que je passe à la maison aujourd'hui ?

\- Non… non ne t'inquiète pas… je je vais courir avec Livaï aujourd'hui

\- D'accord

Un petit silence s'installa ensuite. Eren n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire en plus à sa sœur, il voulait juste se rendormir.

\- Eren ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je suis contente que Livaï soit venu à Kyoto. On se voit demain ? Bisous

Et elle raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il reposa son portable sur la table de nuit en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que sa sœur avait dit. En fait, il luttait avec lui-même pour ne pas recommencer à mettre son nez dans les cheveux noirs en dessous de lui. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à son cœur qui battait un peu plus vite depuis qu'il avait sentit Livaï contre lui. Le noiraud était en train de devenir son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas réfléchir plus loin. Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir comment il réagirait s'il faisait un mouvement de trop. Mais leur position n'était-elle déjà pas équivoque ? Rah il voulait juste se rendormir.

\- J'entends les rouages de ta caboche jusqu'ici, lui murmura une voix endormie

Eren se crispa en l'entendant. C'était assez logique qu'il soit réveillé puisqu'il avait téléphoné juste au dessus de lui. Mais Eren aurait voulu en profiter un peu plus. Il retint tout juste un gémissement de perte quand il sentit le noiraud s'éloigner de lui pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Livaï était vraiment adorable avec sa bouille endormie. Eren s'assit à son tour, il se sentait gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulait s'excuser mais Livaï prit en premier la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que te voulait ta sœur ?

Eren réfléchit un instant avant de parler. Il était certain que Livaï voudrait des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier mais, le brun n'était vraiment pas prêt à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé et encore moins d'en parler au principal concerné. Alors lui parler de ses parents serait une bonne diversion… et il voulait partager ça avec lui.

\- Hier c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de nos parents…

Le visage de Livaï se ferma. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de remuer cette blessure

\- Ne fais pas cette tête… ils sont morts depuis 4ans maintenant

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Eren releva le visage pour observer l'autre garçon.

\- Ils… ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Mon père était médecin et parfois… enfin de temps en temps, il devait aller à des soirées pour avoir des subventions… il faisait de la cherche sur le cancer, il faisait partie des meilleures… enfin sans vouloir le vanter…, Eren s'arrêta un instant

Livaï ne voulait pas l'interrompre, Eren semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- On avait 13ans à l'époque et même si j'étais pas du tout mâture, Mikasa l'était pour nous deux alors pour une fois, on a pu rester à deux à la maison au lieu d'avoir une baby-sitter ou de s'incruster chez le grand père d'Armin… le pauvre vieux frôlait la crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'on dormait chez lui, sourit Eren

Ses yeux verts reflétaient toute cette joie qu'il avait à l'époque. Tout allait bien. Ils étaient une famille.

\- Mais ce soir-là, il y avait une tempête… il y avait un arbre sur la route et… mon père n'a pas su l'éviter alors… les policiers nous ont dit qu'ils étaient morts sur le coup, dans l'accident mais… franchement je ne sais pas si je les crois ou pas… ils doivent dire ça à tout le monde pour… pour que ce qui est déjà un moment affreux soit un peu moins… affreux ?

Il avait fini sa phrase avec un air d'enfant apeuré. Livaï attrapa juste une main avec la sienne, la serrant légèrement.

\- Et puis… et bien on n'avait pas vraiment de famille donc… en fait c'est un cousin lointain de maman qui nous a recueillis… mais comme tu le sais, il n'est pas souvent à la maison… on était tout seul

Eren ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Il ne voulait pas en dire plus. C'était suffisant pour que Livaï sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas besoin d'en rajouter, ni de lui dire combien il se sentait seul. Mais le noiraud lui serra la main.

\- Je suis là, lui dit Livaï d'une voix tranquille

Eren écarquilla les yeux en le regardant et il hocha simplement la tête avec un léger sourire.

Ils finirent par se lever pour aller déjeuner dans un silence reposant. Eren avait enfilé un t-shirt à la va-vite et il avait déniché de quoi manger. Par la suite, le brun avait demandé au plus petit si ça lui disait d'aller courir. Livaï accepta avec plaisir avant de lui rappeler que ce serait mieux qu'il passe chez lui pour prendre ses affaires. Eren s'était tendu en l'entendant, pas très sûr de vouloir se retrouver seul même quelques minutes. Mais il prit sur lui en hochant la tête.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me prêter les mêmes fringues que l'autre jour. Je vais me changer et on se retrouve pour aller courir

\- D'accord…

\- On repassera par chez moi avant de revenir ici, je prendrai mes affaires pour demain

\- Pour demain ?

\- Ouai je n'ai pas envie que tu m'appelles au beau milieu de la nuit donc je vais dormir directement ici

Eren acquiesça un large sourire aux lèvres

\- Tu as fait tes devoirs de math ? lui demanda le noiraud

Le sourire d'Eren se fana aussitôt.

A suivre...

* * *

Notes:

(1): Kobato de Clamp

(2): La passe miroir de Christelle Dabos - Les passeurs d'âme de SAW - Nechtaanomicon de Manon d'Ombremont

Voilà pour la première partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes d'orthographe

A la prochaine :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Voici la deuxième partie de cette petite histoire, il y a aussi environ 26 pages de texte. J'espère que la première vous a plu :) Cette fois-ci on voyage un peu au Japon.

Merci pour vos reviews :3

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Avant toi**

Quelques jours plus tard, à la fin de l'entraînement, Mr Bibine annonça aux membres du club de Kendo que les inscriptions pour le championnat d'Osaka étaient ouvertes et qu'il comptait sur eux pour participer et ainsi gagner leur place pour la grande compétition qui aurait lieu à Tokyo en janvier. C'était un des meilleurs moments de l'année et Eren attendait ça avec impatience. Il fut le premier à s'inscrire sous les rires de ses camarades. Les autres écrivirent rapidement leur nom sous le sien, les plus jeunes participeraient à leur premier tournoi interlycée ce qui les excitaient au plus haut point. Eren chercha le noiraud des yeux et le trouva dans les vestiaires. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce dernier commencer à se changer.

\- Livaï ? Tu ne t'inscris pas ?

\- Non, lui répondit-il sans le moindre tact

\- Comment ça non ? C'est le championnat d'Osaka ! Si tu ne t'inscris pas, tu ne pourras pas aller à Tokyo !

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'aller à Tokyo ?

Eren sentit qu'il était sur un terrain dangereux. Le noiraud s'était complètement refermé. Eren n'avait pas trop envie d'approfondir le sujet si c'était pour que le plus petit lui fasse la tête. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché depuis que Livaï avait dormi chez lui mais il y avait encore pas mal de non-dit. Eren se mordit la lèvre. Il était curieux. Il voulait savoir. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas braquer l'autre garçon. Comment faire ? Comme s'il avait saisi le questionnement intérieur du brun, Livaï se tourna torse nu pour lui faire face :

\- Je ne peux pas participer à ce tournoi Eren

\- Tu ne peux pas ?

\- Non

\- Mais…

\- N'insiste pas s'il te plait… je… je t'en parlerai plus tard

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus à Eren. Il hocha simplement la tête, s'attirant un soupir soulagé du noiraud, avant de commencer à se changer lui aussi. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait rentrer directement sans passer par la case salle des profs puisque Mr Bibine était là pour les clés. C'était un signe puisque Eren avait déjà fini tous les livres qu'il avait acheté et justement aujourd'hui, il y avait plusieurs tomes de manga qui sortaient : il ne pouvait pas résister à cet appel.

\- Ça te dit de venir avec moi au centre commercial ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? lui répondit Livaï dans un froncement de sourcil

\- Euh je voudrais passer à la librairie… en plus demain c'est samedi, on n'a pas de devoir à faire…

\- Pourquoi tu veux y aller aujourd'hui dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que demain il y aura plein de gens ! La librairie est ouverte jusque 20h, c'est le meilleur moment pour y aller

\- Mais il n'y aura peut-être plus ce que tu veux si tu y vas maintenant, répondit Livaï d'un air septique

\- Ho non, les vendeurs me connaissent, je suis sûr qu'ils ont mis des tomes sur le côté pour moi, lui dit Eren avec un sourire d'ange

Livaï accepta d'y aller avec lui et effectivement, il fut surpris de voir à quel point Eren était connu dans cette boutique. Livaï se retrouva bien vite avec trois livres dans les bras : apparemment selon le brun, il devait absolument les lire… ceux-là et encore cinq autres qu'Eren allait lui prêter. Le noiraud se demanda un instant s'il devait signaler à l'autre garçon qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement lire mais le sourire qu'avait ce dernier depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la librairie, le fit changer d'avis. Il trouverait bien un moment pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Deux semaines plus tard, un dimanche soir, Eren se retrouva dans le parc près de chez lui. Le championnat de Kyoto s'était fini à peine une heure auparavant mais Eren n'arrivait pas à ressentir la sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait habituellement. Il avait gagné. Sans en devenir arrogant, Eren savait qu'il gagnerait mais la victoire avait un goût amer : il ne se retrouverait pas face à Livaï en janvier. Eren serra la médaille en or dans sa main le regard dans le vide. Il n'avait pas fêté avec les autres sa victoire, il était juste parti du gymnase sans faire de vague. Mikasa avait semblé comprendre ce qui le tracassait et elle l'avait laissé faire, retenant avec elle un Jean extatique qui avait lui aussi remporté une place pour aller à Tokyo. Assis sur un banc, Eren serra un peu plus la médaille : ce n'était pas juste le fait de ne plus affronter Livaï officiellement qui le dérangeait le plus mais plutôt le fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi son ancien rival n'avait-il pas participé ? Livaï avait dit qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard…

\- Eren ? appela soudain une voix

Le brun sursauta et releva vivement la tête. Il aperçut Livaï qui s'avançait vers lui.

\- Ah Livaï salut, lui répondit Eren avec un temps de retard en cachant sa médaille

Livaï s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté du brun. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à regarder les gens autour d'eux. De nombreuses familles profitaient du bon temps en cette fin de week-end pour se promener dans le parc. Il y avait bien sûr quelques coureurs comme d'habitude et quelques personnes avec leurs chiens. Eren se sentait un peu nerveux : il n'avait pas prévu de voir le noiraud maintenant alors qu'il était en plein questionnement. Il devait lutter avec sa curiosité pour ne pas sortir une question qui ferait fuir Livaï. Sans s'en apercevoir, sa jambe droite se mit à trembler, faisant bouger tout le banc. Eren essayait péniblement de se concentrer sur la course d'un border collie lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son genou, l'empêchant de continuer à le bouger. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite pour voir que le noiraud ne le regardait toujours pas. Il poussa un léger soupir : le silence devenait pesant mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est Livaï qui finit par parler :

\- Alors ce championnat ?

Eren se mordit la lèvre, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Quoi ? Tu as perdu ? finit par le charrier Livaï

\- Bien sûr que non, lui répondit Eren en lui mettant sa médaille en or sous le nez

Livaï l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer.

\- C'était évident que tu allais gagner….

\- Mmh

\- Vais-je devoir te questionner sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de m'en parler, lui dit Livaï avec un froncement de sourcil

\- Je ne savais pas si tu voulais que je t'en parle…

Le noiraud pencha la tête sur le côté curieux. Eren ne le regardait toujours pas, il semblait presque gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas participer que tu dois te retenir de m'en parler. Je peux toujours te mettre une raclée au prochain cours

Eren grogna face à cette réponse : il n'avait pas besoin de ménager Livaï. Il aurait dû le savoir mais il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire de mal.

\- Alors ? le relança le plus petit

\- Alors ? C'était presque trop facile en fait… au premier tour, on était par groupe de quatre donc trois combats par personne. J'étais dans le groupe de Tony, tu sais le gars-là super riche qui était présent au stage d'été il y a deux ans ?

Livaï hocha la tête, il s'en souvenait très bien : il l'avait battu dès le premier jour et ce pauvre type lui avait fichu une paix royale les quinze jours suivants.

\- Franchement, il ne s'est pas du tout amélioré… en plus il y avait son fan club qui était là : une fille rousse, un costaud à l'air patibulaire et un black qui avait l'air de se faire chier

\- Laisse-moi deviner : tu l'as ridiculisé ? sourit Livaï

\- Non… enfin j'ai essayé de ne pas le faire mais il ne m'a fallu que 3 coups pour le mettre KO. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais battu aussi facilement. Même Steve et T'challa l'ont battu rapidement. Et puis au deuxième tour, je suis tombé sur Loki et son jumeau Thor… c'est à se demander comment ils ont fait les tirages au sort, raconta Eren d'une traite

Livaï l'écoutait religieusement, observant les yeux verts pétiller.

\- Ils sont plutôt coriaces ces deux-là ! Thor manie vraiment bien le Bokken et Loki… en fait c'est une vraie anguille ! Il n'arrêtait pas d'esquiver tous mes coups, j'ai cru que je visais dans le vide. Ils se sont vraiment améliorés ! D'ailleurs Thor a eu un prix spécial pour son maniement et il va aussi à Tokyo en janvier. Après je suis tombé sur Buck en demi-finale et en finale, Steven a réussi plusieurs enchaînements mais rien de très imaginatif. Je l'ai battu avec ce nouveau mouvement qu'on a vu il y a deux semaines, heureusement que j'avais pu m'entraîner contre toi…

Et voilà, il lui avait tout raconté. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas le faire. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était heureux d'avoir gagné mais il ne pourrait plus jamais se battre contre Livaï dans une vraie compétition. Eren soupira… il devait passer à autre chose. Il pouvait le voir tous les jours maintenant, n'était-ce pas mieux dans le fond ?

\- Et les autres ? continua Livaï

\- Les autres ? Ah tu parles de ceux de notre école ? Disons que je pense que Jean s'est débrouillé comme il a pu… en fait je ne sais pas à quelle place il a fini…

Livaï haussa un sourcil élégant.

\- Tu n'étais pas très concentré…

\- Je suis désolé… Je crois que je suis un peu trop égoïste

\- Tu n'es pas égoïste Eren… je sais que tu aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes mais c'est comme ça et comme je te l'ai dit, je veux que tu profites de ton championnat. Je veux que tu gagnes et pour ça, tu dois être concentré d'accord ?

\- Oui… promis je… j'essayerai de me concentrer quand je serai à Tokyo

\- Bien je préfère ça, finit Livaï avant de se lever

Eren le regarda avant de l'imiter. Il se mordit encore une fois la lèvre sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Allez viens, je t'emmène à la librairie. Je te paye un livre pour fêter ta victoire

Jamais Eren n'avait entendu une meilleure phrase.

_EJLA_

On était dimanche fin de matinée. Eren et Livai venaient de revenir de leur jogging. Il commençait à faire chaud en cette fin juin et ils étaient trempés de sueur en rentrant chez les Jaeger. Eren laissa comme à son habitude Livaï aller en premier à la douche. Le noiraud ne disait plus rien quant à la soudaine timidité de son ami, le pensant juste incroyablement pudique une fois qu'il était question d'une douche.

Eren était donc dans sa chambre, le nez plongé dans son armoire pour y dénicher des vêtements propres quand il entendit la sonnerie d'un portable. Regardant autour de lui, il finit par trouver l'origine du bruit sur la table basse à côté du sac du noiraud. Ils laissaient toujours leurs portables à la maison quand ils partaient courir. Ce n'était pas franchement la meilleure des idées mais ils voulaient être seuls et profiter de la présence de l'autre tout simplement.

Eren fixa le portable et vit la photo d'une jeune fille un peu loufoque apparaître : des lunettes sur le nez, une queue de cheval ramenait ses long cheveux bruns en arrière et elle souriait de toutes ses dents en montrant ses deux doigts à l'appareil. Sans lire le nom, Eren la reconnut tout de suite: Hanji. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour titiller la curiosité du brun : pourquoi appelait-elle Livaï? Il ne savait pas que son ami avait gardé contact avec ses amis de Tokyo. Bien que ce ne soit pas si étrange que çamais, Livaï n'en parlait jamais... la sonnerie se coupa. Livai allait encore être sous la douche un moment: Eren avait remarqué qu'il adorait être sous l'eau chaude, tout comme il semblait apprécier se retrouver dans les bras d'Eren quand il venait pour dormir... Eren rougit en y repensant: c'est vrai qu'il s'endormait toujours dans les bras du noiraud après un cauchemar mais qu'ils se réveillaient toujours dans la position inverse. Eren se tourna de nouveau vers l'armoire en pensant qu'il signalerait au noiraud qu'il avait reçu un appel mais la sonnerie du portable le tira à nouveau de ses pensées: Hanji insistait... c'était peut-être urgent.

Se mordillant la lèvre, Eren attrapa le portable. Il entendait toujours l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il décrocha et soudain des tas de souvenirs lui revint en entendant cette voix qui hurlait presque sans s'arrêter de parler:

\- Ah Livaï ! Tu réponds enfin quand je t'appelle ! Je te signale que ça fait quasiment une semaine que j'essaye de communiquer avec l'homme de Cro-Magnon que tu es, est ce que tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai pu m'inquiéter? Mais non tu t'en fous, tu laisses ta pauvre meilleure dans l'ignorance la plus totale! Tu pourrais mourir que j'en serai sûrement la dernière informée. Tu es vraiment horrible et mesquin et... Livaï? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas encore interrompue? Ho mon dieu Livaï, est ce que tu vas bien? Je peux sauter dans le premier Shikansen et je serai là dans 2heures ! Livaï?

\- Euh en fait il est sous la douche et..., commença Eren d'une petite voix

\- Eren?

\- Euh oui?

\- Ho mon dieu Eren ! Je ne reviens pas de t'avoir au téléphone! Je savais que tu étais dans la même classe que Livaï mais je ne savais pas à quel point vous étiez proches! Ho il faut absolument que tu me donnes ton numéro de portable pour que je puisse t'appeler et avoir des nouvelles de mon petit Lili! Tu sais qu'il ne décroche pratiquement jamais et qu'il me laisse dans le désespoir le plus total?

Eren n'arrivait pas à suivre le flot de parole de la brunette. Il était pourtant lui-même doué pour parler pour ne rien dire mais là il était battu et de loin ! Pourtant un coin de son esprit nota tout de suite que Livaï avait parlé de lui à Hanji. C'est qu'il devait être important non ?

\- Alors ton numéro? Enchaîna Hanji sans lui laisser le temps de répondre

\- C'est le 0...

\- Super c'est noté ! Et pourquoi Livaï est sous la douche et pas toi? Ho vous vous êtes disputés?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble?

\- Bah il te laisse prendre son portable alors je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir passé l'étape de la douche...

\- Quoi? Non qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer! On est ami c'est tout ! Comme tu insistais, j'ai pensé que c'était urgent alors j'ai juste..., répondit Eren d'une voix paniquée

\- Pris mon portable sans ma permission, acheva de dire la voix froide de Livaï

Eren s'était soudainement tendu. Il n'avait pas du tout fait attention au manque de bruit venant de la salle de bain. Il se tourna vers l'autre garçon, avisant son regard noir, Eren déglutit péniblement avant qu'un frisson d'effroi le traverse. Il avait fait une bêtise. Livai allait partir. Il n'aurait jamais dû répondre. Livai haussa un sourcil, Eren répondit juste à Hanji qu'il devait raccrocher. Il appuya sur le bouton rouge et posa doucement le portable sur la table là où il l'avait trouvé. Eren ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant toujours le regard anthracite posé sur lui sans expression.

\- Je suis désolé ! J'ai cru que c'était important parce que Hanji insistait mais je ne voulais pas fouiner ou quoique ce soit je te le jure ! Et je ne lui ai rien demandé, elle était juste inquiète parce que tu ne répondais pas mais je ne voulais… je ne voulais pas fouiller dans ta vie privée et je… s'il te plait ne pars pas, je suis désolé, finit Eren dans un sanglot

Livaï continuait à le regarder fixement de plus en plus étonné.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir

Eren renifla toujours incertain ce qui attira un soupir au noiraud. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore humide.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche, je ne pars pas

Le brun hocha la tête, ne voulant pas mettre l'autre garçon plus en colère. Il tremblait encore mais il essaya de se reprendre. Il en avait marre d'être aussi faible devant Livaï. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Tenait-il à ce point à l'autre garçon pour éviter à tout prix de vouloir le mettre en colère. Il n'avait jamais autant été attaché à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille. Bien sûr Eren avait des amis et il tenait énormément à Armin mais avec Livaï c'était différent. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours mais c'était seulement maintenant que le brun sentait que Livaï était important. Il avait peur d'y penser. Mais ça devenait évident. Oui il tenait à lui. Eren tenait tellement à Livaï que ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre la relation qu'ils avaient construite. Eren se déshabilla et prit sa douche en espérant se calmer. Il frissonna en sentant l'eau couler sur son corps. Il se sentait bête d'avoir répondu au téléphone. Livaï avait encore son jardin secret et il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait sur lui. Eren soupira.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il vit Livaï assis sur un coussin occupé à regarder un des livres qu'il devait lui prêter. Le noiraud leva les yeux vers lui pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu. Son portable était toujours sur la table basse. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Eren s'assit à son tour sans savoir quoi faire. Il jetait des coups d'œil vers l'autre garçon. Livaï finit par fermer le livre après y avoir mis l'un des nombreux marques pages disposés un peu partout dans la chambre du brun.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi stressé ?

Eren se mordit la lèvre, c'était vraiment une sale habitude.

\- Parce que je ne sais pas si tu m'en veux… tu n'as rien dit, lui murmura Eren

Livaï soupira en posant les yeux sur son portable

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que ça ne m'emmerde pas que t'es décroché mon portable… mais on a dépassé le stade où je m'en vais en claquant la porte non ?

Le brun hocha la tête, toujours tendu. Il voulait parler avec Livaï mais il ne savait pas s'il n'allait pas trop tenter sa chance. Il fronça les sourcils : comment faire avancer sa relation avec Livaï s'il avait toujours peur de lui poser une question. Tant pis, Eren se lança :

\- Tu as parlé de moi à Hanji, commença le brun

\- Oui et alors ? rétorqua Livaï en haussant les épaules

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais gardé contact avec tes amis de Tokyo… tu n'en parles jamais, lui répondit doucement Eren

\- J'ai gardé contact ouais… ou plutôt je décroche parfois quand Hanji me téléphone et je réponds aux messages de Erwin, c'est à peu près tout

\- Et…. Tu ne veux pas aller les voir ?

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer cette conversation mais il voyait bien que Eren voulait le connaître. Eren lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui avoir parlé de ses parents et c'était vers lui qu'il s'était tourné alors qu'il était complètement paniqué. Même s'il n'avait pas envie en arrivant ici de se faire des amis, Eren s'était imposé dans sa vie et franchement il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Il se sentait bien avec lui, aussi bien qu'avec ses amis de Tokyo. Peut-être même plus.

\- Je préfère ne plus y aller…

\- Quoi ? Plus du tout ? Mais ils doivent te manquer non ?

\- Ça me va comme ça…, murmura le noiraud

\- Est-ce que ça à voir avec la raison pour laquelle tu as déménagé ?

\- Peut-être…

Eren soupira. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé.

\- Si tu veux… je peux t'accompagner à Tokyo, proposa Eren

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dis juste que même si tu dis le contraire, je pense que tu as envie de les revoir… on pourrait y aller un week-end pendant les vacances… enfin si tu ne veux pas y aller seul, je t'accompagnerai ou… si tu ne veux pas que je vienne c'est pareil mais je crois vraiment que tu devrais y aller. Ça fait 4 mois que tu ne les as pas vus et je sais que malgré ton air ronchon, tu as sûrement envie de les voir

Livaï resta silencieux réfléchissant à ce que le brun venait de lui dire.

\- Tu as le stage d'été pendant les vacances…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller cette année, lui répondit Eren

\- Tu y vas tous les ans

\- Oui mais… toi tu ne seras pas là et en plus je n'en vois pas l'intérêt… je ne veux pas me montrer égocentrique mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un entraînement de plus. C'est notre dernière année et je voudrais profiter une fois de mes vacances d'été. Et je n'ai jamais pris la peine de visiter Tokyo, finit Eren dans un sourire

Livaï soupira en hochant la tête

\- Quoique je dise, tu trouveras quelque chose à me répondre hein ?

Eren haussa juste les épaules. Ça lui semblait important que le noiraud retourne à Tokyo.

_EJLA_

Le Shinkansen roulait à toute vitesse vers Tokyo. Ils en avaient pour un peu plus de deux heures de trajet. Livaï s'était assis à côté de la fenêtre laissant la place du milieu à Eren. Ce dernier avait proposé au noiraud de prendre chacun un écouteur et d'écouter de la musique pendant le trajet. Eren avait bien remarqué la tension qui habitait Livaï depuis ce matin, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait que des réponses très brèves à ses questions ou bien qu'il parlerait carrément tout seul, alors il s'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée de laisser de la musique monopoliser le silence. Il y avait pas mal de famille dans leur wagon. C'était les vacances et les parents en profitaient pour faire découvrir la capitale à leurs enfants. Le brun, un sourire aux lèvres, était en train d'observer un petit garçon qui était occupé à colorier un dessin assis au milieu de ses parents, il chantonnait une comptine en choisissant un autre crayon de couleur.

Eren entendit soudain un soupir à côté de lui : le 3è depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Kyoto à peine vingt minutes auparavant. Il se tourna vers son voisin qui gardait le visage obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre. Ils étaient en pleine campagne et dépassaient les villages à vive allure. Une fois à Tokyo, Eren laisserait Livaï les guider. Ils devaient retrouver Hanji à la station de métro de Shibuya. Eren avait passé pas mal de temps au téléphone avec la brunette ces derniers jours. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté pour organiser leur weekend. Eren n'avait pas essayé d'en savoir plus à propos de Livaï durant leurs appels. Il avait appris à aimer la voix complètement folle d'Hanji qui arrivait à lui parler d'un tas de sujets différents en même pas dix minutes. Le brun avait encore du mal à suivre l'énergie de la fille à lunettes mais il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle l'avait parfois appelé alors que Livaï était près de lui mais le noiraud n'était jamais intervenu. Eren était curieux, ils le savaient tous les deux mais il avait appris à être patient. Livaï semblait savoir que le brun ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus en passant par sa meilleure amie. Même Hanji avait paru surprise au début mais ensuite elle avait été encore plus enthousiaste à son encontre quand elle avait compris : Eren s'était sincèrement attaché à son ami et il lui laissait le temps de s'expliquer, de se laisser approcher. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils dormiraient chez la brunette : apparemment ses parents étaient plutôt riches et n'étaient pas souvent à la maison. Ils seraient ainsi tranquilles pour y dormir, chacun dans une chambre.

Ensuite il avait fallu qu'ils en parlent à l'oncle de Livaï avec qui il vivait. La première fois que Eren avait vu Kenny Ackerman, c'était un dimanche après leur jogging. Les garçons étaient passés à l'appartement des Ackerman pour y prendre les affaires du noiraud pour le lendemain. Eren avait pénétré dans le hall en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise : après tout, le neveu de l'homme était parti en pleine nuit pour le consoler sans une explication et Eren n'était même pas sûr que Livaï prévienne son oncle lorsqu'il ne dormait pas chez eux. Le brun avait dégluti péniblement mais une fois dans le salon, il s'était retrouvé seul avec Kenny qui l'avait tout de suite reconnu : Eren avait récolté une bonne tape dans le dos de la part du plus âgé accompagné d'un sourire tordu. Le brun ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre avec ce type. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Livaï vivait avec son oncle et non avec ses parents, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Apparemment son oncle travaillait dans la sécurité et Eren y croyait : il suffisait de voir son regard pour en être convaincu. On lui aurait dit qu'il travaillait dans la mafia que le brun y aurait cru sans problème. Il n'avait pas insisté mais Eren était plutôt content que l'oncle de Livaï le reconnaisse. Kenny avait parlé d'un incroyable championnat à Tokyo où le brun avait battu son neveu d'une façon magistrale. Eren en avait rougi, pas très sûr de la façon dont Livaï allait réagir mais il n'avait fait que hausser les épaules avant de dire à son oncle qu'il dormait chez les Jaeger le soir même. Quant au voyage, Kenny n'avait posé qu'une question : est-ce que Eren accompagnait Livaï ? Surpris le brun avait juste hoché la tête et il n'en avait pas fallu plus. Ça avait été plus délicat de l'annoncer à Mikasa. Elle avait jeté un long regard noir vers le plus petit avant de hocher sèchement la tête. Elle dormirait à la maison ce week-end-là. Jean allait au stage d'été mais ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester un peu seule : elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre du temps un peu pour elle.

Ils avaient donc préparé un sac pour le week end, acheté leurs billets et étaient partis en direction de Tokyo. Eren reporta son attention sur des voyageurs qui cherchaient une place après le dernier arrêt. A l'aveugle, il glissa sa main vers son voisin et lui prit la main sans un mot. Il sentit Livaï se tendre face à son geste avant de sentir les doigts du noiraud serrer les siens en retour. Eren vit du coin de l'œil son ami se détendre petit à petit. Ils gardèrent leurs mains ainsi serrées l'une dans l'autre durant le reste du trajet.

Arrivés à Tokyo, Eren laissa Livaï prendre les commandes. La gare de la capitale était immense et il y avait énormément de voyageurs qui couraient dans tous les sens. Le noiraud acheta les tickets pour le métro avant d'embarquer Eren. Ils marchèrent un petit moment dans les couloirs avant d'attendre leur métro qui les emmena rapidement vers le lieu de rendez-vous : la statue du chien Hatchi, le chien fidèle. Eren profita du léger retard de leur amie pour pouvoir mitrailler la statue. Il observa de loin le célèbre passage pour piéton de Shibuya. Tokyo avait une atmosphère vraiment différente de Kyoto : ici tout avait l'air plus grand, les gens semblaient plus pressés également.

\- Livaï ! Eren ! cria soudain une voix féminine

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers la voix, voyant une jeune fille avancer vivement vers eux. Ses lunettes avaient légèrement glissé de son nez dans son empressement mais elle ne ralentit pas du tout l'allure avant d'arriver près d'eux et de prendre le plus petit dans ses bras. Livaï se tendit directement dans les bras de la brunette qui n'y prêta pas du tout attention. Elle reporta directement son attention sur la deuxième personne du groupe et prit Eren dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire avec un sourire : ça faisait du bien de la voir en vraie.

\- Waouh j'avais oublié à quel point tes yeux sont magnifiquement verts Eren ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui pas de soucis, le Shinkansen c'est vraiment le pied pour voyager, répondit Eren son sourire toujours accrocher aux lèvres

\- Oui c'est de la super technologie ! Je vous propose d'aller poser vos affaires chez moi, on n'est pas très loin et après on pourra retrouver les autres ? Aujourd'hui on avait pensé faire visiter la ville à Eren et puis on pourra passer la soirée ici.

Livaï hocha seulement la tête, il semblait encore un peu tendu mais Eren n'osait pas faire de mouvements vers lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment il le prendrait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison des Zoe, Hanji fit une courte visite des lieux en terminant par les chambres des garçons. Eren se mordit la lèvre en voyant qu'il ne dormirait pas dans le même lit que Livaï. C'est le problème d'avoir une amie assez riche pour avoir une maison avec quatre chambres. Hanji envoya ensuite un message aux autres amis du noiraud pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans le quartier de Tsukiji. Elle voulait absolument montrer à Eren le vieux quartier du marché aux poissons et en profiter pour lui faire goûter les meilleurs sushis et autres sashimis de la ville. Ils reprirent le métro. Hanji ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler. Eren essayait de suivre la conversation pendant que Livaï observait simplement les gens autour d'eux. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans leur wagon et ils avaient dû rester debout accrochés à la barre du milieu. Livaï s'était mis assez près de la barre, Eren juste derrière lui pour ne pas s'éloigner et rester suffisamment proche des deux autres pour continuer à discuter. Eren s'était accroché à la barre en posant sa main dessus et il n'avait pas tardé à sentir la main de Livaï se poser sur la sienne. Le brun avait tendance à oublier que le Tokyoïte était plutôt maniaque sur les bords et surtout qu'il détestait les transports en commun et tous leurs germes. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire se laissant entraîner par le babillage de la brunette. Mais Hanji n'avait rien raté de la scène.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres en face du temple du quartier. Anciennement, les pêcheurs venaient là le matin, adresser une prière aux divinités pour que la pêche soit fructueuse et qu'il n'y ait aucun accident. Eren ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient autant : il y avait bien sûr Erwin, un grand blond un peu baraqué que le brun avait déjà vu plusieurs fois lors des compétitions de Tokyo. Il était accompagné de trois garçons et une fille. Cette dernière, Eren le remarqua tout de suite, était plutôt mignonne avec son carré roux et ses yeux noisette pétillants, elle ne quittait pas Livaï du regard. Ensuite Hanji lui présenta Erd, il était presque aussi grand que Erwin, tout aussi blond mais ses cheveux étaient retenus par un petit chignon. Et pour finir il y avait Gunther un grand brun au regard perçant et ensuite Auruo qui avait la même coupe de cheveux que Livaï. Les retrouvailles furent plutôt chaleureuses, enfin autant que le noiraud puisse l'être mais le léger sourire qu'il portait ne pouvait pas tromper Eren. Il avait bien fait d'insister pour qu'ils viennent à Tokyo. Un peu en retrait, Eren se laissa embarquer par la troupe dans un petit restaurant typiquement japonais. Et c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais mangé d'aussi bon sushi de sa vie. Le restaurant n'avait pas de table, on devait s'installer directement en face des chefs qui préparaient les mets sous les yeux gourmands de leurs visiteurs. Eren s'était retrouvé en bout de table, Hanji juste à côté de lui. Puis il y avait les trois garçons, qui faisaient l'angle du comptoir, puis Petra était assise juste à côté de Livaï et Erwin finissait leur groupe. Hanji avait continué de lui parler, Eren entendait en sourdine sa voix qui lui parlait du fait que le marché allait bientôt déménager dans une autre partie de la ville mais son regard était fixé sur Petra qui parlait à Livaï, sa main posée sur son bras. C'était pourtant logique : ils se connaissaient depuis un moment, c'était courant d'être tactile. Hanji aussi était très tactile mais pourtant ça ne lui serrait pas autant le cœur. Se mordillant la lèvre, Eren se força à reporter son attention sur les plats et sur sa voisine qui semblait ne rien avoir remarqué.

Ensuite, ils embarquèrent sur un bateau pour faire le tour de la ville sur la Sumida. Eren en profita pour faire des photos avec son portable, il en envoya directement quelques-unes à sa sœur pour la rassurer sur leur voyage. Il essayait aussi de participer à la conversation des autres mais il avait parfois du mal à suivre, surtout lorsqu'ils parlaient de leurs souvenirs du collège et du lycée. Il se sentait un peu mis de côté mais c'était normal et puis de toute façon, il était là pour Livaï. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs parcs, virent de loin les tours particulières de la radio de Tokyo ainsi que la Sky Tree, la plus haute tour de la ville. Et pour finir leur tour de la ville, Hanji leur proposa d'aller à la tour de Tokyo. Eren ne put s'empêcher de la mitrailler d'en bas sous les rires des autres : il n'y avait rien de semblable à Kyoto qui était plutôt réputée pour ses temples. Ils payèrent pour pouvoir aller au dernier étage pour admirer la vue sur toute la ville. Eren se sépara un peu des autres pour pouvoir regarder à son aise les différents quartiers qu'il pouvait reconnaître. Il sentit soudain une présence à côté de lui : Petra lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec la jeune fille mais elle ne lui avait rien fait alors il prit sur lui.

\- Je tenais à te remercier de nous avoir amené Livaï aujourd'hui, lui dit Petra d'une voix douce

Surpris, Eren haussa juste les épaules. Il l'avait fait pour lui, pas pour eux.

\- J'ai toujours regretté ce qu'il s'est passé en février dernier… c'est un peu de ma faute s'il a dû déménager, continua-t-elle tout en l'observant

Mais Eren ne lui répondit pas, après tout il ne connaissait toujours pas cette fameuse raison. Petra sembla s'en rendre compte

\- Ho il ne t'a rien dit ? Et bien en fait, je me faisais harceler par des gars d'un autre lycée. Je le cachais aux autres parce que je pensais que c'était mon problème, je ne voulais pas les ennuyer tu vois mais un jour, environ deux semaines après le championnat de Tokyo, ils ont commencé à être plus… entreprenant si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils étaient trois et… enfin bref Livaï m'avait suivie. Je pense qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il est très observateur avec les gens qu'il aime tu sais ? Il est intervenu… enfin je devrais plutôt dire qu'il leur a foutu la raclée de leur vie, débita-t-elle sans prêter attention à l'air étonné d'Eren

Il ne voulait pas l'apprendre comme ça mais il n'arrivait pas à dire à la jeune fille de s'arrêter.

\- Mais ils ont porté plainte et c'est arrivé aux oreilles du directeur de notre lycée. Pour punir Livaï, le directeur lui a interdit de participer au club de Kendo du lycée ainsi qu'au championnat, pas seulement celui de Tokyo. Livaï ne peut plus participer à aucune compétition, il s'est fait exclure…

Eren avait les yeux grands ouverts. Alors c'était pour ça. Livaï ne s'était pas inscrit à Kyoto parce qu'il ne pouvait pas… le professeur Bibine était sûrement au courant. Mais il avait quand même accepté que le noiraud face partie du club. Eren se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas spécialement choqué que Livaï se soit battu, il connaissait sa force et son caractère mais là, il l'avait fait pour protéger Petra. Pour protéger une personne qu'il aimait. Qu'il aime.

\- Par la suite, Livaï a commencé à sécher le lycée alors qu'il avait toujours eu des bonnes notes… je crois que son oncle a profité que ce soit la fin de l'année scolaire pour déménager et inscrire son neveu dans un autre lycée, histoire de repartir sur de bonnes bases… c'est surprenant que ce soit justement dans ton lycée qu'il soit allé mais c'est bien qu'il ne soit pas tout seul, finit-elle dans un murmure

Mais Eren ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait en penser, il sentait juste son cœur se serrer d'une horrible façon. Il savait que le noiraud n'avait pas choisi de déménager : sa façon de se comporter à son arrivée, sa colère qu'il peinait à contenir. Oui Livaï était tellement en colère quand il était arrivé. Eren comprenait enfin pourquoi : il avait juste défendu une amie, quelque de proche et il s'était fait punir de la pire façon qui soit. Le Kendo s'était une grande partie de sa vie et il s'en était fait priver. Eren pouvait tout à fait imaginer à quel point l'énergie qu'il ne pouvait plus dépenser avait du courir sous sa peau, sans échappatoire. Et puis Eren était de nouveau apparu dans sa vie et Livaï avait pu de nouveau se battre avec quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre. Le brun avait compris une partie, sentit à quel point il avait eu besoin de se défouler mais il n'en avait jamais su la raison. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce que Petra se mêle de leur relation. Eren aurait tellement voulu avoir la version du noiraud. Mais c'était trop tard.

Ils furent soudain rejoints par Hanji qui s'amusa à leur parler de la construction de la tour. Eren se fit la réflexion que la jeune fille en connaissait un rayon sur un tas de sujet différent, elle était vraiment très intelligente. Petra en profita pour rejoindre les autres pendant qu'Eren gardait son visage tourné vers l'horizon.

\- Angel (1) ? Tout va bien ?

Une autre chose à savoir sur Hanji : elle donnait souvent des surnoms aux gens. Eren n'avait pas très bien compris le sien, il n'avait rien d'un ange mais la brunette insistait. Ce n'était pas pire que le surnom de Livaï. D'ailleurs, elle ne le disait pas souvent de peur de se prendre un coup sur la tête.

\- Oui ça va, cette vue est vraiment impressionnante, dit Eren d'un ton plat

\- Ah oui et maintenant on va aller là-bas, attend euh voyons voyons ah voilà ! Nous allons là-bas ! lui dit Hanji en le trainant de vitre en vitre pour tomber sur la vue du quartier d'Akihabara.

C'était le quartier geek et otaku de la ville. Eren avait demandé à Hanji s'il serait possible d'y passer juste un moment. Il avait toujours voulu aller dans ce coin de la ville où chacun, encore plus que dans les autres quartiers, pouvait s'habiller comme bon lui semblait. Il y avait un tas de gens en cosplay mais pas seulement, chacun pouvait s'exprimer sans avoir peur d'être dévisagé et moqué. Eren aimait cette liberté. Lui-même avait plutôt peur de se révéler aux autres. Il aimait les garçons et il ne voulait pas que ça le catégorise. Il ne voulait pas être le gay de la bande. Il était presque sûr que Mikasa était au courant mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

Arrivés à Akibara, Eren en profita pour se rendre dans une boutique de manga. Il n'en acheta aucun mais se retrouver dans les livres le calma. Il se sentait triste et ne voulait pas gâcher la sortie des autres. Il put prendre son temps parce que Erd et Auruo se disputaient sur la meilleure série des _Gundam_. Le brun préféra ne pas s'en mêler même s'il avait un avis sur la question. Livaï était un peu plus loin en train de regarder les armes sorties tout droit de divers manga. Eren en avait reconnu quelques-unes comme le _Zanpakuto_ de Ichigo, la _Kusanagi_ de Sasuke ou encore l'épée de Kurogane dont il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler du nom. Ils firent un tour dans les rues animées en continuant à discuter. Erwin avait fini par se rapprocher du brun pour lui parler. Apparemment Livaï lui avait parlé de sa passion pour les livres et le blond trouvait enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler de certains livres. Ils parlèrent un moment du dernier tome sorti de Philipp Pullman jusqu'à ce que Eren voit un cosplay qu'il reconnut à plusieurs mètres. Il poussa un petit cri surexcité avant de laisser le blond sur place et de foncer vers un petit groupe un peu plus loin. Un groupe d'environ huit personnes qui portaient les tenues de _l'attaque des titans_. Eren, comme un enfant, leur demanda s'il était possible qu'il les prenne en photo. Il resta avec eux un petit moment pour discuter de la série et des différents personnages qu'ils incarnaient.

En rentrant chez Hanji pour qu'ils mangent tous ensemble, Eren avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il en avait profité pour envoyer un autre message de sa sœur avec une photo qu'il avait pris : un selfie avec le cosplay de son personnage préféré. Il aida la brunette à cuisiner un curry pour tout le monde pendant que les autres mettaient la table et choisissaient un film à la tv. Ils s'installèrent à table. Eren se retrouva en face de Livaï qui était de nouveau à côté de Petra. Mais il choisit de ne pas y faire attention et reporta son attention sur les autres sans remarquer le froncement de sourcils du noiraud.

Quand ils partirent, il était quasiment minuit. Eren baillait depuis un moment en essayant d'être discret. Il avait préféré aider Hanji à la fin de la soirée sans remarquer son regard soucieux. En allant se coucher après être passé par la salle de bain, Eren souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux autres avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle était aussi grande que la sienne avec un grand lit, une armoire et un bureau. Hanji leur avait dit qu'elle aimait que ses amis soient à leur aise quand ils venaient dormir chez elle. La chambre de Livaï était juste en face de la sienne mais Eren n'avait pas osé lui demander de dormir avec lui. Il n'était pas si loin. Il retira son pantalon, restant simplement en boxer et en t-shirt. Le brun se coucha dans le lit sur le dos. Il ferma un instant les yeux mais à peine le fit-il que des dizaines d'image défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il rouvrit directement les paupières, se mordant la lèvre. Il avait toujours eu du mal à dormir en dehors de sa chambre. Quand il allait en stage, Eren dormait très mal pendant toute la durée du séjour. Même avant la mort de ses parents, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer suffisamment pour dormir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait pris l'habitude de toujours prendre un livre avec lui pour pouvoir lire et se fatiguer suffisamment pour tomber de sommeil. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de revoir chaque moment de la journée où Petra s'était accrochée à Livaï. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux, ils étaient juste amis.

Eren poussa un soupir. Il alluma la lampe de chevet près de son lit, attrapa le dernier livre qu'il avait commencé à la vieille et il s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir la première page qu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Etonné, Eren vit Livaï entrer dans sa chambre sans un mot simplement en t-shirt et boxer. Le brun le regarda monter dans le lit à côté de lui, lui prendre son livre des mains pour le poser sur la table de chevet, éteindre la lumière et remettre les coussins en place. Livaï accrocha son t-shirt pour lui signaler de se remettre sur le dos. Eren obéit sans un mot et attendit à peine une seconde avant de sentir le noiraud se coller à lui. Livaï posa simplement sa tête dans le cou du brun, une main sur sa taille. Eren se détendit d'un coup en le sentant faire. Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux fins juste en dessous de lui et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, Hanji s'étonna de ne pas trouver Livaï en se réveillant. Elle était pourtant sûr que son meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à faire la grasse mat' et il était pourtant déjà passé 8h. Elle attendit encore dix minutes mais ne voyant toujours pas de petite tête noire se lever, elle décida d'aller voir. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de sa chambre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. Le lit n'avait même pas l'air défait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle décida de voir du côté d'Eren tout aussi discrètement. Elle entre-ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle devant elle : Livaï était dos à Eren qui le tenait dans ses bras, le nez dans la nuque dégagée du noiraud. Il avait passé ses mains devant Livaï et ce dernier les tenait dans les siennes. Hanji pensa directement qu'ils étaient adorables. Elle referma tout aussi discrètement la porte sans les réveiller et partit du couloir. Mais elle devait quand même les réveiller. Elle se décida pour la non discrétion : elle s'avança de nouveau dans le couloir en claquant des pieds et cria à travers la porte qu'il était temps qu'ils se lèvent :

\- Les garçons ! Si vous voulez profiter de la journée, il serait temps de vous lever !

Sa voix fit sursauter Eren qui resserra légèrement sa prise sur l'autre garçon. Il soupira en reconnaissant la voix d'Hanji. Ah oui il était à Tokyo. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il sentit que Livaï était aussi réveillé mais il n'osait pas bouger. Le noiraud lâcha soudainement ses mains faisant se tendre Eren. Le plus petit en profita pour se retourner et faire face à l'autre garçon. Livaï l'observa intensément.

\- Tu as l'air mieux qu'hier, fit doucement le noiraud

Eren étonné ne sut quoi répondre : c'était évident qu'il dormirait mieux avec lui.

\- J'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas hier, tu semblais m'éviter, continua Livaï

\- Je voulais juste que tu restes avec tes amis, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu, non ? chuchota Eren

\- Mais il y a quelque chose. Dis-moi ce que c'est

Jaeger frissonna. Il ne savait pas comment en parler à Livaï. Il voulait lui dire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de secret entre eux mais il avait de nouveau peur de sa réaction. Eren décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot :

\- Hier Petra m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé… elle m'a dit que tu l'avais défendue et qu'on t'avait exclu du club de kendo, murmura le brun

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux après ça. Eren essaya de lire dans les yeux anthracite du noiraud ce qu'il en pensait mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour lire les gens. Livaï ne fit que soupirer

\- Je pensais te le dire à notre retour à Kyoto… ça ne servait plus à rien que je garde le secret.

Eren hocha juste la tête. Il regrettait quand même ce qu'il s'était passé et il voulait que Livaï le sache.

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé… elle est juste venue pour parler et elle m'a tout raconté mais je ne lui avais rien dit, continua Eren

\- Je sais, tu aurais pu le demander à Hanji mais tu n'en as rien fait. Ne stresse pas comme ça pour des bêtises, lui dit Livaï en se levant clôturant la conversation

Mais Eren n'en avait pas fini. Il regarda le noiraud s'étirer et se lever pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Il s'assit dans le lit en se mordillant la lèvre. Livaï le vit et haussa un sourcil en une question muette :

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que tu aimes Petra ?

Surpris, Livaï ne sut que répondre dans un premier temps. Il observa longuement Eren et puis il lui répondit dans un soupire :

\- Non je ne l'aime pas… enfin pas dans le sens de ta question

\- Mais tu tiens à elle ? Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'elle et je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu pendant les compétitions, demanda Eren rapidement

\- Je tiens à elle parce qu'elle fait partie de mon groupe d'amis mais je ne me sens pas spécialement proche d'elle… Je sais qu'elle tient plus à moi que moi à elle et je lui ai déjà dit. Quand Kenny a décidé qu'on allait déménager, elle m'a avoué ses sentiments… comme-ci c'était le meilleur moment pour le faire…

Eren resta silencieux, repassant en boucle la réponse du plus petit.

\- Est-ce que ma réponse te convient ? lui demanda Livaï

\- Euh oui… pardon je ne voulais pas t'interroger mais je… enfin je voulais juste en savoir plus sur ta relation avec les autres et… commença Eren en rougissant légèrement

\- C'est bon Eren, tout va bien. Je vais aller me changer avant que Hanji décide qu'on traine trop et qu'elle vienne voir pourquoi on n'est pas encore descendu

Eren sortit du lit à son tour, enfila un pantalon et descendit. Hanji était déjà à table à côté de Livaï. Elle était déjà en train de lui parler d'un nouveau jeu vidéo qu'elle avait découvert la semaine plutôt. Eren n'y fit pas trop attention, se servant une tasse de café pour essayer de se réveiller. Il tenta ensuite de se concentrer sur la conversation ou plutôt le monologue de la brune mais il pensait sans cesse à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Livaï i peine quelques minutes. Ce dernier l'avait rejoint sans un mot dans son lit. Ils dormaient souvent ensemble quand ils étaient chez les Jaeger mais c'est toujours Eren qui avait été demandeur de contact. Cette fois-ci il n'avait rien demandé ou du moins, il n'avait pas posé de mot dessus ni de geste. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il attendrait de voir mais Livaï avait l'air de tenir à lui non ? Eren ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre.

\- …ren ? Eren ? l'appela une voix

\- Ho pardon Hanji… j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu avais envie de voir quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh oui… enfin si c'est pas trop loin

\- Dis toujours, lui répondit la brune avec un grand sourire

\- Je voudrais voir le temple du Maneki-Neko

\- Ho oui pas de soucis ! Ce n'est pas compliqué, on peut aller en métro. Autre chose ?

\- Euh le Palais impérial ? Il parait que les jardins sont très beaux

\- Oui surtout au printemps ou en automne mais ça reste très vert et calme en été. Vous devez reprendre le Shikansen à quelle heure ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Livaï

\- A 17h

\- C'est parfait ! On peut aller voir les Neko puis les jardins du palais et puis on peut se trouver un coin calme au bord de la Sumida et se faire quelques jeux de société ? Je vais appeler Erwin et les autres pour mettre tout ça au point

\- On peut reporter les visites et juste jouer aujourd'hui si vous voulez…

\- Non non tu es notre invité petit japonais venu de Kyoto !

Eren posa son regard sur Livaï qui hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de faire ces visites, lui précisa le noiraud

Soulagé, le brun leur fit un sourire en continuant son déjeuner. Livaï se leva pour aller se laver, laissant les deux bruns ensembles. A peine le plus petit fut sorti de la pièce que Hanji rapprocha sa chaise d'Eren en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise, le brun fronça les sourcils en la voyant faire.

\- Je vous ai vu, fit la brunette

\- Euh tu nous as vus ?

\- Dans la chambre… Je suis allée voir pourquoi Lili n'était pas levé et du coup, je vous ai vu

Eren rougit en entendant le sous-entendu

\- On ne fait que dormir ensemble ! lui répondit-il sans attendre

\- Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois ?

\- Ecoute je fais des cauchemars… souvent et dormir avec quelqu'un me calme et…

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches ! Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire ! On est juste ami

\- Mais tu voudrais plus non ?

\- Notre amitié me convient très bien, lui dit Eren d'une petite voix

Hanji resta silencieuse après ça et Livaï revint dans la cuisine. Hanji partit se changer, rapidement suivi par Eren. Elle avait su contacter les autres qui les retrouveraient aux jardins du palais, seule Petra avait tenu à les accompagner au temple des Neko. Eren s'était légèrement tendu en l'entendant mais une légère caresse sur sa main le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers Livaï mais ce dernier continuait à marcher vers la sortie pour se rendre à la station de métro. Le temple était aussi mignon que Eren se l'était imaginé. Il fallait marcher un petit moment de la station de métro, passer par une allée entourée d'érables rouge et au détour d'un bâtiment, on tombait sur des centaines de chats agitant joyeusement leur patte.

Petra les avait rejoints à l'entrée du temple avec un grand sourire. Elle s'était rapidement rapprochée de Livaï pour savoir comment il allait depuis la veille. Eren choisit de faire des photos pour compléter son album et il se concentra sur ce que le noiraud lui avait dit le matin même. Il ne l'aimait pas et d'ici quelques heures, ils seraient loin d'elle. Hanji remarqua tout de suite le manège de la jeune fille ainsi que la soudaine crispation des deux garçons. Avec un sourire, elle prit le bras de la rouquine et l'emmena un peu plus loin tout en lui demandant si elle était déjà venue ici. Hanji voulait absolument parler à un prêtre pour tout connaître de ce temple qui allait devenir son préféré d'ici peu. Elle lui parlait avec tellement d'entrain que Petra n'osait plus rien dire, se laissant emmener. Eren les observa s'éloigner les yeux écarquillés.

\- Hanji n'est jamais discrète…, lui dit soudain Livaï qui s'était rapproché

Eren hocha simplement la tête pour lui répondre. Il continua à mitrailler les neko quand il eut soudain une idée, pas sûr que Livaï accepterait

\- Dis Livaï, commença Eren

\- Mmh quoi ?

\- On peut faire une photo ensemble ? On n'a pas vraiment de souvenir de notre week-end

\- Je n'aime pas les photos

Oui ça Eren s'en souvenait parfaitement : c'était toujours la guerre quand sa mère voulait les prendre en photo mais le plus petit semblait accepter uniquement pour faire plaisir à cette maman qu'il voyait une fois par an. Celle de son rival. Cette maman qui avait exactement le même sourire que son fils. Ce sourire que le dit fils, lui faisait à l'instant même. Soupirant par principe, Livaï accepta la photo. Eren se rapprocha rapidement de lui, les positionna pour que la pagode à trois étages soit juste derrière eux. Le soleil était idéalement placé. Eren ne put s'empêcher de faire le v de la victoire et enclencha l'appareil photo de son portable pour faire le selfie. Livaï avait un micro sourire sur les lèvres mais ça suffisait au brun. Une photo idéale pour son fond d'écran.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, profitant du calme des allées pour se ressourcer, avançant côte à côte sans se toucher. Ils trouvèrent les filles un peu plus loin. Hanji saluait énergiquement un prêtre qu'elle avait attrapé au passage. Petra boudait un peu mais elle retrouva le sourire en les voyant arriver. Ils finirent rapidement la visite pour se rendre aux jardins du palais où les garçons les attendaient. Comme il commençait à faire très chaud, ils firent rapidement le tour des jardins, Eren s'attarda un peu dans une partie où toutes les préfectures du Japon étaient représentées par un arbre différent. Ils mangèrent rapidement dans un petit restaurant typique et pas trop cher pour ensuite se diriger vers un coin calme à l'ombre, aux bords de la Sumida. Hanji sortit tout d'un coup un jeu de son sac sous les yeux surpris d'Eren. C'était carrément un plateau de jeu, S_even Wonders_. Erwin sortit un jeu de cartes de son sac, Petra sortit les cartes d'un _dixit_ et Gunther déballa la boite du jeu _les colons de catane_. Ils expliquèrent rapidement les règles à Eren et ils décidèrent de commencer par le _Seven Wonders_. Livaï s'était d'autorité installé près d'Eren pour soi-disant surveiller son jeu. Petra s'installa face à eux, Hanji de l'autre côté d'Eren et les autres garçons complétèrent le cercle. Ils jouèrent pendant un bon moment, enchaînant les jeux, les discussions et même des blind test. Le petit groupe fut surpris de voir à quel point Eren pouvait être imbattable sur les chansons des Disney.

Et puis ce fut l'heure pour les garçons de rentrer à Kyoto. Seule Hanji les accompagna à la gare, laissant les autres à une station de métro. Livaï dut leur promettre de leur donner des nouvelles d'une voix ennuyée pour qu'il le laisse partir. Petra n'insista pas, elle semblait avoir compris qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance avec lui. Arrivés à la gare, Livaï laissa Eren aller chercher un café pour le voyage. Hanji en profita pour l'observer.

\- Quoi ? lui fit Livaï, agacé par son regard insistant

\- Eren tient beaucoup à toi…, lui dit-elle

\- Je sais, répondit le noiraud en fixant Eren qui commandait son café avec un sourire ravi

\- Et toi ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avec qui que ce soit… tu n'as jamais cherché le contact mais avec Eren, tu es différent…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux mon Lili, répondit Hanji en s'attirant un grognement à cause du surnom, et je veux que Eren soit heureux aussi. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je veux juste être sûre que tu…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire binoclarde, la coupa Livaï en fixant son regard anthracite sur elle

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Hanji mais elle ne lui répondit rien de plus, interrompue par l'arrivée d'Eren et de son café.

\- Ton sourire est tellement grand qu'on dirait un drogué qui vient de trouver sa dose…, soupira Livaï

\- J'aime le café ! lui rétorqua Eren, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux portiques où Hanji les prit chacun dans ses bras en leur promettant mille morts si jamais ils ne lui donnaient pas de nouvelles dans la semaine. Le Shinkansen arriva à l'heure et les garçons s'installèrent dans leur siège pour le voyage du retour. Livaï s'était de nouveau assis côté de la vitre, Eren juste à côté. Il y avait beaucoup de gens dans leur wagon, pas mal de touristes assez bruyants. Le brun finit rapidement son café, enclencha la musique de son portable, tendit un écouteur au noiraud et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège. Il était tenté de parler avec le plus petit mais ce dernier avait l'air si tranquille qu'il s'en empêcha. Il essaya de fixer son attention sur les autres passagers du wagon, sur le livre que son voisin lisait ou sur la petite fille qui expliquait à sa mère tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec ses cousins pendant le week-end. La voix de Livaï le sortit de sa contemplation :

\- Merci

Eren pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre, Livaï regardait toujours dehors comme si ce qu'il disait n'était pas important

\- De m'avoir obligé à revenir à Tokyo, lui murmura le noiraud en se tournant légèrement vers lui

\- Ho… j'en ai profité aussi de ce week-end, lui répondit le brun en haussant les épaules

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire…

\- Oui je sais mais c'est normal… enfin je veux dire que tu es mon ami et je trouvais ça normal de t'accompagner

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant de reporter leurs regards ailleurs. Eren luttait pour ne pas rougir. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Leur relation avait évolué mais il ne savait pas trop ce qui en ressortirait. Hanji avait l'air de penser que le noiraud n'était ainsi qu'avec lui mais Eren ne voulait pas se faire de fausses illusions, il voulait garder son ami mais leur relation, c'était plus que ça. Plus que de l'amitié. Soudain le téléphone d'Eren sonna, coupant la musique. Eren retira les écouteurs et décrocha rapidement en voyant le nom de sa sœur s'afficher.

\- Mikasa ?

\- Eren, tu es dans le train ?

\- Oui on devrait arriver à Kyoto dans une heure et demie

\- Livaï va rester avec toi ?

\- Euh je ne sais pas, on n'en a pas parlé, fit Eren en se tournant vers le noiraud

\- Je ne serai pas à la maison quand tu vas rentrer

\- Un problème ? répondit Eren inquiet

\- Non… enfin la mère de Jean est à l'hôpital, elle a fait un malaise… il n'y a rien de grave mais son père préfère que Jean ne reste pas seul chez eux. Il est revenu en catastrophe du camp d'entraînement…, expliqua rapidement Mikasa

\- Ho oui pas de soucis, ne t'inquiète pas… je me débrouillerai

\- Je t'ai laissé du curry pour manger, il y en a assez pour deux si Livaï reste à la maison

\- D'accord

\- Tu me raconteras ton week-end un peu plus tard ? J'ai adoré les photos que tu m'as envoyée !

\- Oui je te dirai tout, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Eren avec un sourire

Mikasa raccrocha ensuite rapidement. Eren remit la musique sans un mot en donnant de nouveau un écouteur au noiraud. Livaï lui jeta un coup d'œil discret sur le côté mais il resta silencieux le reste du voyage. Eren était perdu dans ses pensées. Il espérait que Mikasa ne soit pas obligée d'aller à l'hôpital.

Arrivés à Kyoto, ils prirent un bus pour rentrer chez eux. Il n'y avait heureusement pas grand monde à cette heure-là, ils purent s'asseoir et mettre leurs valises en dehors du passage. Par habitude, ils sortirent à l'arrêt près de la maison des Jaeger. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent avant d'entrer dans la maison : il y avait une voiture et de la lumière à l'intérieur. Eren fronça les sourcils. Il pénétra dans la maison suivi par le noiraud et ils tombèrent sur un homme blond dans la cuisine :

\- Hannes ?

\- Ah Eren ! Tu rentres tard, regarde Mikasa nous a laissé du curry et… ah tu as amené un ami ? débita rapidement le fameux Hannes

Il s'avança vers les deux garçons en tendant la main vers Livaï qui l'observait d'un air neutre.

\- Je suis Livaï, un ami

\- Ah oui bien sûr Livaï

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hannes ? les interrompit Eren

\- Bah ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être rester quelques jours avec vous mais Mikasa n'est pas là apparemment…

\- Non elle est avec Jean

\- Et bien on restera à deux alors, lui sourit son tuteur

Eren se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas vraiment rester avec son tuteur mais pour une fois qu'il était présent, il ne pouvait pas le mettre dehors. Mais que faire de Livaï ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Eren, je vais rentrer. Mon oncle doit m'attendre de toute façon

Le brun observa Livaï comprenant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais Eren ne voulait pas se séparer du noiraud tout de suite, il aurait voulu encore rester un peu avec lui… mais il ne pouvait pas être égoïste, ils étaient restés ensemble tout le week-end, Livaï voulait peut-être voir son oncle ou ne plus être collé à lui 24h sur 24.

\- D'accord… on se voit plus tard alors

Livaï hocha la tête et sortit après avoir salué Hannes. Eren resta silencieux une partie de la soirée, laissant son tuteur meubler le silence. Ils mangèrent le reste du curry préparé par Mikasa et s'installèrent devant un film.

Hannes resta avec Eren le reste de la semaine. Mikasa les rejoignit le lendemain. La mère de Jean était rentrée de l'hôpital, elle n'avait rien de grave et du coup la jeune fille en avait profité pour les laisser en famille. Ils en profitèrent pour ranger de fond en comble la maison, refaire des courses et Hannes les emmena deux jours à la mer pour se faire pardonner de son absence. Il savait bien sûr que ça ne rattrapait pas son absence mais les jumeaux ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils ne lui en avaient jamais voulu d'être absent. Grâce à lui, ils avaient pu rester ensemble, dans leur maison, dans leur lycée, avec leurs amis. Alors ils profitèrent tout simplement de sa présence un peu gauche. Hannes n'avait jamais su comment interagir avec ces enfants, ses pupilles. Il avait une dette envers sa cousine pour l'avoir toujours soutenu, même quand il avait commencé à faire des conneries d'adolescent. Carla et son mari avaient toujours été là pour lui et quand ils étaient morts, Hannes n'avait pas eu le cœur de laisser leurs enfants seuls. Il s'était proposé pour devenir leur tuteur sans y être préparé. Heureusement, les gosses se soutenaient l'un l'autre, ils avaient leurs amis. Et en les voyant aujourd'hui, rire alors qu'ils se coursaient sur la plage, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de les prendre avec lui.

Pendant cette semaine, Eren ne vit pas Livaï mais il lui envoya un message tous les jours pour garder le contact. Il lui manquait terriblement mais le brun savait qu'il devait faire passer sa famille d'abord. De toute façon, il savait très bien que Hannes ne resterait pas très longtemps avec eux. Juste une semaine de vacances. Quand il partit le dimanche au soir, Mikasa resta avec lui et Eren en profita pour demander au noiraud s'il voulait aller courir le lendemain avec lui. Il ne reçut une réponse que tard dans la nuit mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Au matin suivant, Eren était tellement excité à l'idée de revoir Livaï qu'il partit un peu plutôt pour le rejoindre directement chez lui. Il patienta quelques minutes en bas de l'immeuble où le noiraud vivait en regardant autour de lui. Il n'avait pas pris son portable comme à son habitude donc il ne savait pas prévenir le noiraud. Le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel, ce serait sûrement encore une chaude journée. Soudain, la porte principale s'ouvrit et Livaï en sortit en short et t-shirt. Il repéra rapidement le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Non je viens d'arriver, lui sourit Eren

Haussant les épaules, Livaï s'étira un peu avant de faire signe à l'autre garçon qu'il était prêt. Ils passèrent par leur chemin habituel, ils croisèrent moins de monde que le dimanche matin. Ils courraient à leur allure habituelle en silence. Eren avait envie de lui parler mais il savait que Livaï appréciait le silence alors il patienta le temps de finir leur course. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à la maison des Jaeger, Livaï ne s'arrêta pas à la surprise du brun.

\- Livaï ?

Le noiraud s'arrêta un peu plus loin, il se tourna lentement vers Eren sans vraiment le regarder.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? continua Eren

\- Non je rentre, soupira Livaï

\- Pourquoi ?

Livaï fronça les sourcils en cherchant sa réponse.

\- C'est mieux comme ça

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en faisant un pas en avant sans comprendre

\- J'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose ? demanda Eren, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu la semaine passée mais pour une fois, Hannes est resté et… et Mikasa est restée aussi mais je t'ai envoyé des messages et… et tu as répondu alors je pensais que ça allait mais je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose

\- Tu n'as rien fait Eren mais je pense que tu attends quelque chose de moi que je ne peux pas te donner

Eren se raidit d'un coup en l'entendant. Il se mordit la lèvre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un léger tremblement parcouru ses mains.

\- Non je… Je veux juste qu'on soit ami, rien d'autre, murmura le brun

\- Je ne dormirai plus avec toi et… je vais rentrer maintenant

\- D'accord...

Livaï se détourna complètement et partit en courant chez lui laissant le brun seul sur le trottoir. Eren n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent alors il rentra chez lui. Le silence l'accueillit mais pour une fois, il s'en fichait. Hanji avait pourtant dit que Livaï agissait différemment avec lui. Alors que c'était-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de téléphoner à Hanji pour savoir? Il se déshabilla rapidement pour aller à la douche. Sans faire attention, il se sécha et s'habilla. Il attrapa son portable, joua un moment avec avant de le reposer. Hanji n'avait pas été de si bons conseils, pourquoi l'appellerait-il ? Il se coucha sur le dos en fixant le plafond. Il ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé la semaine dernière ? Tout c'était pourtant bien passé à Tokyo. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux mais il les essuya rageusement. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Son portable sonna soudain, le tirant de ses pensées. Il sauta dessus mais se calma rapidement en voyant que ce n'était que Mikasa qui lui téléphonait.

\- 'Kasa ?

\- Ah Eren tu es déjà rentré, tu as vu les affiches ?

\- Quelles affiches ? questionna Eren

\- Pour le festival, tu sais celui du temple des Kitsune ? J'avais presque oublié que c'était le week-end prochain, on pourrait y aller avec tout le monde. Livaï n'y est jamais allé je pense…

Le cœur d'Eren se serra soudainement

\- Oui… peut être

\- Eren ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Mikasa

\- Non je… tu peux prévenir tout le monde et… prévenir Livaï aussi

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le ferais pas ? Il n'est pas avec toi ? questionna sa sœur après un petit silence

\- Non il a préféré rentrer directement… il a dit qu'on… enfin il pense qu'on devrait moins se voir alors il ne viendra pas si c'est moi qui lui demande

\- Tu veux que je rentre ?

\- Non… non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai des trucs à faire de toute façon

Il raccrocha rapidement après lui avoir donné le numéro de Livaï. Eren profita du reste de la semaine pour aller faire un tour à la librairie. Il développa également les photos qu'il avait faites à Tokyo dont leur selfie. Il prit son temps pour faire un album comme sa mère le faisait auparavant. Il en profita également pour aller courir tous les jours pour libérer le surplus d'énergie emmagasinée. Eren se rendit compte que pour la première fois, il était vraiment livré à lui-même et il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup mais il se sentait reposer. En fait il réfléchissait. Sous les conseils d'une des vendeuses de la librairie qu'il connaissait bien, il se mit même à écrire ses pensées. Il dessina quelques gribouillis, fit une liste des livres qu'il voulait lire. Il mit par écrit tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et en à peine une semaine, il avait déjà rempli énormément de pages. Au fil de ses réflexions, il se rendit compte qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il attendait de sa relation avec Livaï mais est-ce que ce dernier en était au même point ? Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de filles ensemble et il avait rejeté Petra mais peut être que le noiraud pensait être hétéro comme tous leurs amis… peut-être avait-il eu peur en se rendant compte à quel point il tenait à Eren… en se rendant compte qu'il aimait un garçon. Enfin ça, Eren le supposait. Il devait encore en parler au principal intéressé. Il le ferait au festival. Ou après. Il trouverait bien un moyen de discuter avec lui. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un mal entendu… et si ce n'était pas le cas, Eren voulait lui parler de ses sentiments. Il lui avait toujours caché jusque-là en se réfugiant derrière une profonde amitié mais aujourd'hui, il en était sûr. Il devait lui dire.

Mikasa était quand même passée à la maison de la semaine pour voir son frère. Elle s'était étonnée de le trouver si calme. Eren en avait profité pour lui parler. Pour vraiment lui parler. De lui, de Livaï et de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. La noirette avait écouté, heureuse que son frère se confie enfin sur ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis des mois. Elle avait ensuite contacté tous leurs amis ainsi que Livaï et ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous à la gare de Kyoto pour prendre un bus, direction le temple. Si Livaï avait semblé surpris de son appel, il avait vite compris qu'Eren n'avait pas osé le contacter lui-même.

Et nous y étions. On était samedi fin de journée. Pour respecter leur tradition familiale, Eren et Mikasa avaient tous les deux acheté un yukata pour l'occasion. Celui d'Eren était vert émeraude avec des feuilles de gingko doré qui faisaient ressortir un peu plus le vert de ses yeux. Mikasa quant à elle en avait trouvé un bleu nuit avec des fleurs de sakura. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs amis à la gare. Il y avait déjà pas mal de gens qui attendaient dans la file pour prendre le bus. La ville de Kyoto en mettait toujours plus à disposition ce week-end là pour que chacun puisse profiter du festival sans prendre la voiture. Seules les filles avaient revêtues des yukata. Mais Eren s'en moquait, c'était ses parents qui les emmenaient tous les ans au temple et les jumeaux portaient à chaque fois un yukata. Quand ils étaient morts, Eren avait instauré une nouvelle tradition : tous les ans, ils iraient entre amis et pas une seule fois, ils n'avaient manqué le rendez-vous.

Les jumeaux étaient les derniers arrivés, ils saluèrent rapidement tout le monde, Mikasa se mit directement près de Jean qui la complimenta. Eren observa un moment le noiraud pour le saluer correctement mais il ne s'attarda pas. Ils durent attendre deux bus avant de pouvoir monter et forcément, il n'y avait pas assez de places assises et ils se retrouvèrent coincés les uns contre les autres sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt. Eren était entré en dernier dans le bus, il se trouva près du chauffeur où il put observer la route tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Sasha discuter avec Connie des différents mets qu'ils allaient pouvoir goûter. En se retournant doucement pour leur faire face, il tomba nez à nez avec Livaï qui essayait péniblement de maintenir son équilibre alors que le chauffeur leur signalait qu'il ralentissait. Il remarqua les cernes un peu plus prononcées sur le visage du noiraud mais il ne dit rien. Il porta son regard plus loin sur sa sœur qui se chamaillait avec Ymir tout en bougeant sa main pour une meilleure prise sur la barre derrière le chauffeur. Il sentit à peine quelques secondes plus tard une main se poser sur la sienne. Il sursauta légèrement. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrêt au temple où Livaï se dégagea immédiatement sans un regard. Ils montèrent tous ensemble la petite rue qui menait au temple en croisant des dizaines de familles, de couples et d'amis, parfois en tenue traditionnelle. Certaines filles avaient même mis des kimonos.

A l'entrée du temple, il y avait des dizaines d'artisans qui vendaient des aliments, d'autres des masques ou des jeux pour les enfants. Sasha se précipita bien sûr sur les yakitoris, rapidement suivie par Connie. Historia essaya d'attraper un poisson sous les rires d'Ymir tandis que Armin essayait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer la tactique pour ne pas casser le papier. Eren s'acheta un masque de renard qu'il positionna sur le côté de sa tête comme dans les manga de ninja. Jean le traita bien sûr de gamin mais il se fit vite réprimander par Mikasa qui en acheta un, elle aussi. Annie, Reiner et Berthold avaient avancé plus loin pour s'acheter de la barbe à papa. Livaï suivait tout ce petit monde sans s'impliquer. Il observait surtout le temple, appréciant la couleur rouge des bâtiments quand Eren se rapprocha de lui.

\- Ça te dit d'aller voir le sentier des Tori ? Ce temple est célèbre pour ça, il y en a des milliers qui forment un chemin vers la colline

Voyant qu'il avait suscité l'intérêt du plus petit, Eren continua :

\- Et puis on a encore le temps avant le feu d'artifice

\- D'accord, céda Livaï

Eren fit un signe à sa sœur pour lui dire qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'endroit habituel pour observer ensemble les feux illuminer le ciel. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en suivant les autres visiteurs. Le coucher de soleil faisait ressortir un peu plus la couleur rouge des Tori. C'était un spectacle vraiment unique et pour une fois, Livaï sortit son portable pour faire une photo, profitant d'un moment de calme entre deux vagues de visiteurs. Eren l'observa faire en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Il adressa une rapide prière à la déesse Inari, même si elle était plus connue pour les récoltes que pour donner du courage, il ne put s'en empêcher en voyant les statues des kitsune à l'entrée du sentier. Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence avant de s'arrêter dans un coin un peu plus calme.

\- Je pensais que tu m'en voulais, dit soudain Livaï

Eren l'observa un moment sans savoir quoi répondre, le noiraud avait presque l'air gêné.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? En fait ça m'a fait du bien d'être un peu seul…

Livaï se crispa incertain de ce que ça voulait dire

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est… on était toujours ensemble alors je n'avais pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait, continua Eren. Je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à faire la paix avec ce qu'il s'est passé pour mes parents et c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'avais dit d'en parler à quelqu'un et je t'en ai parlé… je t'ai raconté ce qu'il était arrivé et cette semaine, j'ai écrit… beaucoup… pour évacuer tout ça et pour réfléchir aussi

Livaï l'écoutait attentivement sans oser l'interrompre

\- Dis-moi si je me trompe mais je pense que tu tiens à moi. Je l'ai vraiment su quand on était à Tokyo et que tu es venu dormir avec moi alors qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison et le lendemain tu es aussi resté près de moi… je pense que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'on soit séparé pendant une semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué ? Que je te manquais ? Que tu pensais un peu trop à moi ? Ou que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'avoir un contact physique ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre tout de suite… Je… je voulais juste te dire que je tiens énormément à toi. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de spécial pour moi mais depuis que tu vis à Kyoto, j'ai appris à te connaître et… et je t'aime Livaï, dit simplement Eren

Le noiraud écarquilla les yeux face à la déclaration. Eren lui avait expliqué les choses simplement mais il ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Il posa les yeux sur ce garçon de 17ans, tellement sûr de lui, déjà meurtri par la vie et qui pourrait avoir n'importe qui mais non, il l'avait choisi lui.

\- Comment tu as su ? demanda Livaï

Eren l'observa surpris

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Alors comment tu peux être sûr ? Pourquoi me dire tout ça si tu n'en sais rien ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout, je le sens au fond de moi. C'est toi et personne d'autre.

\- Je suis un mec, lui dit Livaï

\- Et je suis gay, rétorqua Eren

\- Je suis petit

\- Tu es parfait pour être dans mes bras, continua le brun avec un sourire niais

\- Je suis violent

\- Je sais me battre et j'arriverai à t'aider à te dépenser

\- J'aime ma tranquillité

\- Je sais m'adapter

\- Je suis un peu maniaque

\- Un peu ? Je t'aiderai à nettoyer de temps en temps… ou plutôt j'essayerai de ne pas mettre trop de bordel, rectifia Eren

\- Je ne sais pas tenir de longue conversation

\- Je peux parler pour deux

\- J'ai des amis bizarres

\- Les miens ne sont pas mieux

Livaï soupira. Que faire ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre maintenant, tu peux y réfléchir tranquillement…

Eren se fit soudain interrompre par un grand bruit venant du ciel qui éclaira leurs visages. Ils n'étaient pas très bien mis pour regarder le feu d'artifice mais ils ne bougèrent pas pour en profiter au maximum. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil dans la foule un peu plus loin, essayant de repérer sa sœur. Mais la foule était trop compacte. Il reporta son attention vers le ciel, son visage s'éclairant de rouge, de vert et de bleu. Soudain, Eren sentit la main du noiraud se glisser dans la sienne. Il sourit simplement et serra sa main en retour tout en gardant le nez tourné au ciel. Il ne voulait pas trop s'emballer, il voulait lui laisser le temps. Eren était confiant, tout se passerait bien. Il serra la main pâle dans la sienne, se laissant porter par le moment. Eren était sûr que ce festival resterait à jamais son préféré.

Petit à petit, les éclats colorés se tarirent. Les visiteurs du temple applaudirent la performance avant de retourner faire un tour aux différents stands. Eren tira gentiment sur la main du noiraud pour rejoindre leur groupe sans se perdre. Eren les repéra rapidement : ils avaient réussi à garder leur place à leur emplacement habituel. Le brun vit sa sœur le regarder, un air interrogatif sur le visage auquel il répondit par un sourire. Eren sentit que Livaï lâchait sa main mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

\- Où vous étiez ? l'apostropha directement Mikasa

\- Désolé, on a trop trainé près des Tori. Il y a pas mal de touristes ! répondit son frère dans un sourire

Mikasa continua à le fixer voulant être sûr que ça allait mais elle se fit distraire par Jean qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue :

\- Laisse-le tranquille Mikasa. Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive à cet idiot ? S'il veut rater le meilleur…

\- Franchement si c'est pour entendre ton hennissement, j'aurai mieux fait de rester là-bas, répliqua Eren

Le petit ami de sa sœur vit rouge mais un coup d'œil vers la noirette lui coupa le sifflet. Il grogna dans son coin pendant que Eren rejoignait Armin. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus passé du temps avec le petit blond. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil Livaï qui discutait avec Reiner. Soudain, Ymir dégaina son appareil photo et ils en profitèrent pour faire les pitres, faisant grimace sur grimace sur chaque photo. Mais la grande brune continua à les mitrailler, réussissant à prendre en photo le premier poisson rouge attrapé par Historia. Une photo des jumeaux avec leur masque de renard. Une autre de Sacha en train de manger une barbe à papa sous le regard exaspéré de Conny. Le tir réussi de Livaï au stand. La tête stupéfaite d'Eren quand le noiraud lui offrit la peluche en forme de renard. Le sourire niais de Jean en train de regarder Mikasa au même stand de tir. Ymir finit par demander à un touriste de les prendre tous en photo. Eren insista pour en faire une avec des grimaces. Il avait hâte de voir le résultat. Ymir dut lui promettre trois fois de les lui envoyer dès qu'elle serait rentrée pour que Eren la laisse tranquille. Et la soirée se finit ainsi. La petite bande reprit le bus dans l'autre sens et ils se séparèrent à la gare, chacun repartant chez lui. Mikasa prit son frère dans ses bras pendant cinq bonnes minutes sous les soupirs retentissant de Jean qui poireautait. Livaï attendait lui aussi un peu plus loin.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? lui murmura-t-elle

\- Aussi bien que possible, lui répondit sur le même ton Eren

Elle resserra encore un peu plus ses bras autour de ses épaules. C'était une soirée particulière. Dans le passé, c'était une soirée familiale, aujourd'hui c'était une sortie entre amis et peut être pour Eren le début d'un nouveau chapitre. Mikasa priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que tout se passe bien pour lui. Elle ne voulait plus le voir aussi défait qu'avant, son nouveau frère lui plaisait énormément. Elle se sentait à nouveau proche de lui, son frère était de retour et leur lien fraternel lui semblait plus fort que jamais. Elle posa ses yeux noirs sur l'autre garçon qui attendait un peu plus loin. Mikasa le fixa intensément. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres. Qu'est-ce que son frère avait vu chez ce garçon de si exceptionnel ? Et puis Livaï dut sentit son regard parce qu'il tourna les yeux dans leur direction. Ses yeux froids se posèrent d'abord sur son frère. Mikasa vit ses yeux se réchauffer avant qu'ils ne redeviennent comme avant en voyant qu'elle le regardait. Ce regard. Oui Mikasa pouvait lui confier son frère. Et puis de toute façon, s'il osait faire mal à Eren, elle le détruirait. La noirette se décida à lâcher son jumeau. Eren la regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais elle lui fit simplement un sourire. Un bisou sur la joue et elle partir en compagnie de Jean.

Eren se tourna vers Livaï qui l'avait attendu. Il lui fit un sourire en s'avançant vers lui. Ils marchèrent tranquillement. Eren ne savait pas marcher très vite à cause de ses chaussures traditionnelles mais le noiraud ni fit aucune remarque, calquant simplement son pas sur le sien. Eren ne savait pas si Livaï allait rentrer avec lui et il n'osait pas lui demander. Sa main le démangeait : elle voulait tellement reprendre sa consoeur plus pâle. Mais il devait être patient, ne pas bousculer les choses. Un pas à la fois, il se l'était assez répété. Et puis, ils arrivèrent au fameux carrefour. Livaï ralentit. Il se tourna vers Eren cherchant ce qu'il devait dire mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- On se voit lundi en cours ?

Livaï hocha simplement la tête et il partit sans un mot de plus. Eren se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de l'appeler. Il le regarda un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus apercevoir son ombre sur le bitume. Il devait lui laisser du temps mais c'était sûrement la chose la plus dure qu'il ait du faire. Prenant une inspiration tremblante, il se détourna de la rue pour rentrer chez lui, sa peluche renard dans la main. Il avait voulu paraître sûr de lui et en même temps, il n'était encore qu'un ado de 17ans… il pouvait faire le fier mais Eren ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Livaï ne voulait pas de lui.

De son côté, Livaï avait pris son temps pour marcher et rentrer chez lui. Encore un peu et il serait parti chez Eren pour dormir avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il devait réfléchir. Il rentra chez lui sans un bruit. Son oncle dormait déjà. Il prit le temps de prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Mais une fois étendu dans son lit, Livaï garda les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne comprenait pas trop Eren… ou plutôt il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun voulait prendre autant de risque parce que oui, pour Livaï, être avec un homme, c'était prendre un risque. Le risque d'être sans cesse montré du doigt. Ne jamais être tranquille avec la personne aimée. Le monde était tellement égoïste et étroit d'esprit. Est-ce qu'il était tellement important pour Eren ? Ils se connaissaient à peine… en y réfléchissant, en fait, il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur l'autre garçon, pas de choses futiles comme sa couleur préférée mais il connaissait son passé et surtout son caractère. Sa force mais aussi ses faiblesses et même si Eren ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur lui, Livaï s'était dévoilé comme jamais auparavant. Eren le connaissait sûrement autant sinon plus que Hanji ou Erwin. Et puis surtout, il se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Un effleurement de ses doigts et il se sentait déjà plus détendu. Un sourire et sa journée était plus belle. Voilà qu'il devenait fleur bleue. Livaï grimaça dans la pénombre. Peut-être que ça valait la peine. Peut-être qu'avoir cet humain rien que pour lui valait la peine. Oui Eren valait la peine et à deux, ils pourraient surmonter les obstacles… c'était une pensée naïve, il en avait conscience mais Livaï voulait essayer. Il ne savait pas si une relation plus physique lui plairait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il regrettait de ne pas être en ce moment dans les bras du brun. Le noiraud se recroquevilla en position fœtale, fermant les yeux, il espéra avoir pris la bonne décision.

Lundi matin. Eren avait mal dormi. Pas à cause d'un cauchemar non, il était tellement stressé qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il bailla avec une élégance rare en pénétrant dans sa classe. Il fit un signe endormi à toute la bande avant de s'effondrer sur sa table. Il sentit quelques secondes plus tard des doigts fins passer dans sa tignasse qu'il n'avait même pas eu le courage de peigner ce matin. Levant des yeux fatigués, il tomba sur le visage inquiet de Mikasa. Eren lui fit un pauvre sourire. Ils se comprenaient sans un mot. Soudain, Snape-sensei entra dans la classe en faisant claquer la porte et au même moment, Livaï s'installa à sa place. Eren se tourna juste une seconde vers lui pour lui dire bonjour mais le professeur intransigeant indiquait déjà à ses élèves de prendre leur livre à la page 394 pour le nouveau chapitre. Eren soupira avant de faire ce que l'homme leur demandait. Un petit mot discret arriva sur sa table. Le brun se dépêcha de le lire le plus discrètement possible, l'écriture de Livaï était vraiment fine : Arrête de stresser, on parlera chez toi ce soir. Eren fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait bien sûr que le noiraud veuille faire ça discrètement mais il n'allait jamais pouvoir attendre si longtemps. Sa jambe droite se mit à bouger toute seule pendant que Snape-sensei s'évertuait à leur enseigner de nouvelles bases de chimie. Une main pâle se posa quelques secondes après sur son genou. Se tournant vers son voisin, Eren sentit la légère caresse sur son jean avant que la main parte aussi vite. Livaï ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil mais le message était assez évident. La réponse était positive mais il doutait que ce soit aussi simple. Eren soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter.

Et la journée fut longue. Non seulement, leurs professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de leur parler de leurs derniers mois de lycéen avec bien sûr à la clef une quantité astronomique de devoirs mais en plus, leur cours de kendo dura plus longtemps que d'habitude à cause de deux étudiants qui avaient voulu faire les malins. Du coup, leur professeur leur avait passé un savon, empêchant les autres élèves de partir à l'heure. Et maintenant, il était là marchant à côté de Livaï et le silence allait finir par le tuer. Il marchait un peu plus vite que d'habitude sans que le noiraud lui fasse de remarque. Eren avait l'impression que son cœur allait le lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Il dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir enfoncer la clef dans la porte d'entrée. Ils se déchaussèrent en vitesse avant d'aller s'installer sans la chambre du brun. Eren lâcha son sac sur son lit et se tourna vers Livaï, croisant les bras dans une attitude défensive. Malgré les signes du matin, il ne savait toujours pas la réponse du noiraud. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir en supporter plus et il était de moins en moins sûr de pouvoir se comporter à nouveau comme un ami. Eren grimaça en voyant la distance que Livaï laissait entre eux. Et le silence s'éternisa encore… quelques secondes puis des minutes :

\- Raaaaaaah Livaï dit quelque chose ! hurla soudain Eren

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer…, s'expliqua le plus petit

Eren se détendit en l'entendant. Il décroisa les bras et s'assit sur son lit dans une attitude qu'il espérait plus décontractée. Ils étaient aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre.

\- J'ai réfléchi et… bordel même si je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu peux me trouver, je veux bien essayer, lui dit Livaï

Eren s'était levé en l'entendant. Une réponse positive. C'était une réponse positive. Il dépassa rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparait de l'autre garçon. Il voulait juste le prendre dans ses bras. Il passa comme toujours délicatement ses bras autour du plus petit : une main posée dans la nuque, l'autre sur l'épaule, il inspira rapidement l'odeur de Livaî. Comme il lui avait manqué. Eren sentit que Livaï répondait à son étreinte en sentant ses bras se poser sur sa taille. Le câlin se fit plus possessif.

\- Je n'avais pas fini, murmura le noiraud

\- Oui je m'en doutais… il y a un mais je suppose

\- Tu as l'air si sûr de toi mais… même si je t'apprécie réellement et sûrement plus qu'un ami, je n'ai jamais… j'ai jamais embrassé un mec et franchement, je ne sais pas si ça me plaira… ni le reste. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal, Eren.

\- Mais on peut essayer non ? On peut y aller à notre rythme. Il n'y a que nous, pas besoin de se mettre la pression

\- Mmh d'accord

Eren sourit dans les cheveux noirs. Un pas à la fois. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence. Eren profitait. Livaï sentait vraiment bon : un mélange de menthe et de pin, sûrement son shampoing, avec quelque chose en plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, une senteur unique n'appartenant qu'à lui. Eren se détendit. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être si tendu avant de l'avoir là, enfin dans ses bras. Il devenait complètement gaga. Tout à son délire olfactif, le brun ne sentit pas tout de suite la tension qui augmentait de plus en plus dans le corps collé au sien. C'est en sentant un pincement au niveau de sa taille qu'il fronça les sourcils en se reculant légèrement.

\- Livaï ?

\- On a des devoirs à faire…, rétorqua le noiraud

\- Euh oui

Livaï s'éloigna rapidement de lui avant de prendre son sac et s'asseoir. Eren l'imita et ils se plongèrent dans un devoir de chimie un peu tordu. Mais Eren n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil, pas très discret vers le plus petit. Au bout de cinq minutes, Livaï poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers lui :

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh je me demande juste…, Eren se mordit la lèvre, ça t'a déplu ? Le câlin je veux dire

\- Le câlin ? répondit Livaï avec un haussement de sourcil, c'est comme ça que tu appelles cette étreinte d'ours ?

\- Désolé…

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout… il n'y a que Hanji qui me serrait ainsi mais ça ne durait jamais aussi longtemps

\- Désolé

\- Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser… putain c'est compliqué ! Comment je suis censé réagir à ça ? s'énerva le noiraud d'un coup

\- Euh en fait tu fais ce que tu veux…. Enfin je veux dire que si… si tu as envie de faire quelque chose, tu peux le faire. Si ça ne plait pas à l'un de nous, il suffit de le dire. Si tu n'aimes pas que je… que je te serre comme ça, je ne le ferai plus, finit Eren avec une petite voix

Livaï prit le temps de l'observer : voilà que son quoi ? son petit ami ? lui faisait un air de chien battu. Être dans les bras d'Eren était loin d'être désagréable. C'était même tout le contraire, il n'avait jamais senti pareille sécurité. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment réel ? Il n'y connaissait rien… ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il avait donné sa réponse et déjà il lui faisait du mal. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est moi que tu veux ?

\- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais, non ? lui répondit Eren

\- Tu peux encore changer d'avis…

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'aimes pas mes câlins ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas. Et arrête d'appeler ça comme ça putain !

\- Euh tu veux que je dise que je t'ai soudainement agrippé comme un koala à sa branche ? ou un chien à son os ? ou un panda à sa tige de bambou ? ou…

\- C'est bon j'ai compris !

Eren rigola, ils revenaient sur un terrain connu.

\- Finis ton devoir au lieu de dire des conneries

Le brun acquiesça mollement mais si ça permettait à Livaï de réfléchir tranquillement, il acceptait le deal. Du moment qu'ils étaient ensembles, peu importe le reste. Se replonger dans les calculs de masse moléculaire fut un peu périlleux. Eren sentit au bout de quelques secondes un pied frôler sa jambe. Un léger contact, sans plus mais un léger sourire refit sa place sur ses lèvres.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard et un devoir de japonais terminé, Eren se leva pour aller préparer à manger. Il se tourna vers Livaï une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Le noiraud lui rendit son regard.

\- Est-ce que tu manges ici ? Ou tu veux rentrer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Euh… je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il reste dans le frigo, lui répondit Eren la tête penchée dans une attitude pensive

Ils descendirent rapidement, dénichèrent de quoi se faire un wok. Ils se répartirent les tâches dans un silence reposant. Eren ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi agréable. Le léger sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres ne voulait pas s'en aller. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans le fait de cuisiner à deux. Inconsciemment, c'était peut-être sa famille perdue qu'il cherche à travers ses petits gestes du quotidien. Une fois les légumes épluchés, coupés et lavés, Eren les mit dans le wok avec la viande pour faire cuire le tout. Il se posta devant la cuisinière sans bouger, l'esprit un peu ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras s'accrocher à sa taille et le corps de Livaï se coller dans son dos. Eren n'osa plus bouger, il n'y avait plus que sa main qui touillait la préparation pour éviter que ça ne brûle. Le brun sentait les cheveux de Livaï frotter sa nuque. C'était agréable. Un test pour le plus petit mais un test agréable.

\- Je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer, résonna la voix de Livaï

Eren sourit simplement avant de signaler que le souper était prêt.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, Eren sentit une légère tension l'habiter. Ce n'était pas la première qu'ils dormaient ensembles mais il ne parvenait même pas à se décider sur sa tenue pour dormir. Il ne mettait jamais de pyjama, du moins jamais de t-shirt pour dormir, enfin disons que c'était plutôt rare. Il soupira. Peu importe. Ils s'étaient déjà vus torse nu plus d'une fois. Ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble. Tout allait bien se passer. Eren attrapa un livre pendant que Livaï se changeait. Il était plongé en plein milieu du 3è tome Des mondes éphémères quand le noiraud entra dans la chambre. Il monta sur le lit, attrapa délicatement le livre, mis en place le nouveau marque page à l'effigie de l'attaque des titans et le posa sur la table de chevet dans une réplique de ce qu'il avait déjà dû faire à Tokyo. Eren éteignit la lumière avant de se coucher sur le dos. Il sentait dans la pénombre que l'autre garçon avait pris la même pose que lui. Livaï poussa soudain un soupir avant de se tourner vers lui et de se coller à son torse. Eren passa automatiquement son bras autour de ses épaules pour le caler contre lui. Il put à nouveau sentir le parfum frais de son amoureux. Mmh c'était parfait. Quelques minutes passèrent, Eren pensa que Livaï s'était déjà endormi mais un murmure résonna soudain dans la chambre :

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de plus ?

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

\- Euh de plus ? Comme euh vraiment plus ?

Le brun se sentit bête tout d'un coup et Livaï s'éloigna de lui, lui tirant un grognement. Leurs yeux s'étaient acclimatés à l'obscurité, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour discuter.

\- Je te demande si t'as envie de baiser

\- Punaise Livaï, ne dis pas ça comme ça ! Tu as vraiment un vocabulaire de merde parfois…

T- rès bien : est-ce que vous avez envie de compter fleurette très cher ?

Eren pouffa. Ce n'était pas très viril mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il décida de répondre honnêtement.

\- Oui j'en ai envie mais non on ne va clairement pas faire ça comme ça maintenant. Je t'ai dit qu'on allait y aller petit à petit. On ne s'est même pas encore embrassé !

\- Tu veux m'embrasser ? lui rétorqua Livaï

Cette fois-ci Eren s'étrangla. Il dut se redresser pour ne pas s'étouffer. Livaï était parfois beaucoup trop direct pour son propre bien.

\- Quoi ? T'as pas envie ? suspecta Livaï

\- Bien sûr que si j'en ai envie ! Mais je t'ai dit que je te laissais le temps de t'y habituer

\- On va pas attendre d'être pensionné pour avancer. Embrasse-moi

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai dit embrasse-moi

\- Oui j'avais compris merci mais ça ne se fait pas comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah je…

Eren pencha la tête sur le côté. Dans le fond, si Livaï insistait autant, il ne pouvait pas le décevoir non ? Le noiraud s'était lui aussi redressé. Ils se faisaient face à face. Eren se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher, il passa une main délicatement sur la joue pâle, frôla le nez avec le sien dans un bisou d'esquimau qui tira un frisson à Livaï et puis, Eren posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une petite pression, puis encore une autre un peu plus longue et encore une jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses lèvres un peu plus franchement. Livaï s'était rapproché de lui, leurs torses se frôlaient. Les mains de Livaï s'accrochèrent à nouveau à sa taille. Eren passa sa langue sur les lèvres fines du noiraud, les humidifiant jusqu'à ce que Livaï ouvre lui aussi la bouche. Le brun ne sut pas vraiment de quelle voix sortit le premier gémissement mais l'autre répondit aussitôt. Eren voulait tout découvrir de cette bouche : il frôla les gencives, joua un long moment avec sa langue, cartographia chaque recoin. Ils avaient du mal à respirer mais c'est comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Livaï finit quand même par s'éloigner légèrement, le souffle court. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était à présent à cheval sur les genoux du brun, en sécurité dans ses bras. Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, Eren reprit sa bouche, encore et encore, capturant de plus en plus farouchement les lèvres aimées. Le noiraud passa ses mains dans les cheveux en pagaille du plus grand, les rendant encore plus indomptables. Livaï finit par se mettre hors de portée de la bouche tentatrice mais Eren continuait son exploration : un bisou sur la joue puis plus bas sur la mâchoire. Il la retraça en entier jusqu'à arriver à l'oreille droite, il léchouilla le lobe, tira un nouveau gémissement au noiraud puis il descendit insistant sur la carotide qui pulsait rapidement. Ça allait un peu trop vite, Livaï se sentit pris d'un vertige, il serra les mains plus fort sur les cheveux d'Eren pour le décrocher de son cou.

\- Eren, souffla-t-il difficilement

\- Mmh ?

\- Stop… on devrait arrêter pour le moment

Ces quelques mots figèrent Eren qui se recula tout de suite de sa position. Il alluma rapidement la lumière pour voir ce qu'il en était. Livaï avait les joues rouges, une marque de suçon se colorait déjà en dessous de sa mâchoire et son regard était fuyant.

\- Je suis désolé !

Eren voulut se lever du lit mais Livaï s'accrocha à lui en secouant la tête

\- C'était juste… trop intense

\- D'accord… on fait comme tu veux

\- Alors je reste là jusqu'à ce que mon rythme cardiaque redescende et puis on dort

Le brun hocha juste la tête, heureux de ne pas se faire rejeter. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça non plus en embrassant une autre personne. Livaï était vraiment unique. Le noiraud se recolla à lui, la tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que leurs cœurs se calment, avant d'éteindre à nouveau la lumière et de se coucher.

Le lendemain, quand Livaï descendit prêt pour partir, il interpella Eren avec une petit moue :

\- Eren ! Tu m'as fait un putain de suçon…

Le brun rougit en voyant effectivement que le dit suçon était vraiment très visible malgré la veste en col mao de leur uniforme.

\- Es-tu un animal ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Tu m'as léché comme un clebs

\- Hé ! Arrête ! Tu en redemandais je te signale…

Livaï se tut, gêné. Eren quitta la cuisine avant de revenir rapidement avec un pansement qu'il colla sur le suçon.

\- C'est encore moins discret…

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu t'es coupé en te rasant si on te demande

\- Je ne me rase pas…

Oui Livaï était imberbe : pas de barbe, pas de poils sur le torse… Eren se demanda soudain s'il en avait plus bas avant de se secouer. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

\- Tu peux toujours dire que… que tu t'es fait piquer par une bestiole, on est encore en été après tout

\- Mmh

Livaï n'était clairement pas convaincu. Il espérait que la trace violacée s'en aille rapidement. Eren lui fit un bisou sur la joue et le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Ça marcha très bien. Etait-ce normal de se sentir aussi bien dans les bras d'un autre garçon ? Et puis surtout pourquoi se posait-il ce genre de question ? Peu importe l'opinion des autres, il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi.

\- Tout va bien ? chuchota Eren pendant qu'il passait une main câline dans les cheveux plus courts sur sa nuque.

\- Je suppose que vu la situation c'est normal que je me pose des questions connes et chiantes, répondit le noiraud

\- De quel genre ?

\- Du genre, pourquoi toi ?

Eren resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était con et chiant

\- Non c'est normal… Je veux juste que tu sois bien

\- Je vais vite régler ça

Eren rigola : oui il imaginait très bien que le plus petit n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête là-dessus. Il resserra légèrement son étreinte avant de le lâcher. Il était l'heure de partir.

Arrivés au lycée, Eren se fit kidnapper par sa sœur avant de pouvoir entrer dans leur classe. Elle le tira littéralement vers un coin plus tranquille. Elle le prit d'autorité dans ses bras s'attirant un rire joyeux de son frère. Ils restèrent ainsi juste une minute mais Mikasa sembla tout de suite voir que tout allait bien.

\- Alors c'est bon ?

\- Disons que c'est une phase test…

\- Un test ?! S'il ose te faire du mal, je…

\- Non non ne t'inquiète pas ! la coupa Eren, il n'est pas sûr de lui. C'est normal

Mikasa hoche lentement de la tête, même si dans ses yeux Eren pouvait voir la menace qui risquait de s'abattre sur son amoureux. Il secoua la tête. Sa sœur ne changerait jamais.

\- Allons en cours 'Kasa. Je te jure que ça va

Dans la classe, Eren remarqua tout de suite que Livaï tirait une tête jusque par terre. Il s'approcha rapidement après avoir fait un signe à Armin qui discutait avec Annie. Eren interrogea silencieusement Livaï mais ce dernier répondit juste par un vague haussement d'épaule. Eren entendit alors Jean pouffer de rire en expliquant quelque chose à Mikasa. Cette dernière leur jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle eut soudain une lueur de compréhension en fixant le cou du noiraud. Eren se sentit rougir quand elle lui lança un regard éloquent. Il n'osa plus la regarder de la journée.

A suivre...

* * *

(1) Angel : le surnom vient d'une fanfiction de Easyan, My beautiful beast, que je vous conseille fortement :)

Voilou j'espère que le voyage vous a plu :)

Rendez-vous dans environ 2 semaines pour la troisième et dernière partie qui sera un peu plus citronnée

A plus


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant toi**

Voilà la dernière partie, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours :) Attention cette partie est citronnée ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 3**

Une semaine plus tard, Livaï fut interpellé en plein milieu d'un couloir par une fille d'une autre classe alors qu'il allait tranquillement se chercher à manger en compagnie d'Eren. Timidement, la jeune lycéenne lui demanda s'ils pouvaient discuter plus loin. Haussant les épaules, Livaï la suivit en laissant Eren sur place sans un mot. Le brun se dandina un instant sur place, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire avant de les suivre. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien mais il était trop curieux.

Eren les retrouva dans la cour, un peu à l'écart des autres. Il observa de loin la jeune fille écarlate dire quelque chose au noiraud avec un débit assez rapide. Elle lui remit également une enveloppe, sûrement une lettre. Livaï lui prit des mains sans un mot et elle le laissa là sur place, en s'enfuyant presque en courant. Eren se dépêcha de repartir vers la cafétéria pour éviter de se faire repérer. Livaï le retrouva quelques instants plus tard, Eren finissait de faire la file. Le brun le regarda perplexe mais il n'eut aucune réponse de l'autre garçon. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Eren se mordit la lèvre, il voulait lui demander ce qu'il y avait dans cette enveloppe mais ça ne le regardait pas. Après tout, ils étaient toujours dans leur phase test et cette fille était jolie, blonde, les yeux clairs. Bon Eren ne la connaissait pas du tout mais elle était sûrement sympa et… est-ce qu'elle connaissait Livaï ? Eren ne l'avait jamais remarquée mais cet après midi-là, il ne fit que la croiser : dans le couloir, après le cours de gym, quand il passa aux toilettes et juste avant le kendo. Il en avait marre de la voir et à chaque fois, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de la foudroyer du regard. Il devait presque s'empêcher de grogner. Livaï avait raison : il agissait comme un animal… possessif. Juste avant le cours de kendo, il essaya de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas passer ses nerfs sur ses équipiers et il ne voulait surtout pas que Livaï s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

En rentrant à la maison, le silence se fit plus pesant. Eren n'arrêtait pas de se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'installèrent pour faire leur devoir. Mais ils n'étaient pas plongés dans leur cours depuis deux minutes que Livaï fixait la jambe d'Eren qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler contre la table.

\- Eren ?

Le brun releva la tête de son exercice de math pour fixer à son tour le noiraud. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête vers sa jambe qui s'arrêta tout de suite de trembler.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Il n'y a aucun problème…, rétorqua Eren avec une petite moue

\- Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?

\- Quoi ?! Non euh… je te jure, il n'y a rien

Sentant que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin, Livaï se leva soudainement de sa place. Il s'avança rapidement vers Eren, il le poussa légèrement pour s'installer sur ses genoux comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Au début, Livaï trouvait que ça faisait trop enfant sur les genoux d'un parent mais il se sentait tellement bien et puis c'était une position idéale pour s'embrasser, pour mettre ses mains dans la tignasse brune ou pour simplement se faire un câlin comme le disait si bien Eren.

Mais pour le moment, Livaï devait faire parler son compagnon têtu. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, massant légèrement le crâne pour détendre Eren. Ensuite, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre sur sa tempe. Une caresse délicate sur le nez pour enfin les poser sur les lèvres malmenées. Livaï avait vite appris ce que Eren aimait pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, il savait très bien que le plus grand était possessif et plus dominateur que lui contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Mais c'était agréable et puis il n'y avait qu'eux deux alors pourquoi s'en faire? Du moment qu'ils étaient bien. Livaï insista un peu plus sur les lèvres de son partenaire, passant sa langue pour les faire s'ouvrir. Eren finit par répondre au baiser, dominant Livaï comme il aimait : il attrapa sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui et l'embrasser plus goulûment. Les gémissements retentissaient dans la chambre. Eren se sentait bien mais il mit fin au baiser s'attirant un grognement réprobateur. Livaï essaya d'attraper à nouveau les lèvres aimées mais Eren se mit hors de portée.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… murmura Eren

\- Ça ? Ça quoi ?

\- Ça… je veux dire m'embrasser comme ça…

Livaï fronça les sourcils de plus en plus perdu. Et puis soudain, il se rappela de la lettre qu'il avait reçue ce midi avec une lueur de compréhension.

\- Je suppose que tu nous as suivis ce midi

Eren hocha juste la tête

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était la première lettre que je recevais d'une fille, soupira Livaï

\- Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis le nouveau, je suis plutôt sympa à regarder et en plus les filles adorent les gars ténébreux…

\- Tu veux dire asocial ?

Livaï lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour toute réponse

\- Je veux simplement dire que cette lettre, je l'ai directement mise à la poubelle et que si elle avait attendu deux secondes, je lui aurai simplement dit non… franchement, toutes ces filles qui viennent me voir en me déclarant leur sentiment… je ne les connais même pas et elles me connaissent encore moins !

Eren fixa les yeux anthracites de son compagnon, profitant de leur rapprochement pour les étudier.

\- Et puis de toute façon, on est ensemble non ? finit Livaï en l'embrassant à nouveau

Le brun se laissa faire, trop heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se laissa porter par le baiser, laissant le contrôle au noiraud pendant quelques secondes. Mais son instinct reprit vite le dessus : Eren attrapa le visage de Livaï dans ses mains pour qu'il se détache de lui. Il joua ensuite à taquiner le noiraud en posant un baiser sur le bout de son nez, sur sa joue en remontant sur l'arcade sourcilière. Eren redescendit lentement vers l'oreille, il lécha le lobe avant de suçoter la petite parcelle de peau juste derrière, obtenant un gémissement particulièrement bruyant. Eren sourit, il commençait à bien connaître son amoureux. Il continua à descendre en relevant la tête de Livaï d'une main, passant l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il embrasa partiellement sa gorge sans trop s'attarder pour éviter de laisser un suçon trop visible. Il tira ensuite sur le t-shirt noir devenu trop encombrant. Livaï releva les bras pour que le brun puisse lui retirer, Eren en profita pour retirer le sien. Peau contre peau, Eren attrapa juste Livaï dans ses bras, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il passait juste son nez dans les mèches sombres, respirant son odeur.

\- Un animal, retenti la voix basse de Livaï

Eren sourit dans ses cheveux sans se retirer. Les mains du noiraud passaient et repassaient dans son dos, dans de légères caresses. Eren ne voulait pas perturber l'instant mais il voulait être sûr. Cette histoire, leur couple, au début il n'y avait cru qu'à moitié, pas vraiment sûr d'être assez chanceux pour pouvoir être avec le garçon aimé. Mais maintenant, il était tellement accroché à l'autre garçon que ça lui faisait un peu peur.

\- Livaï ?

\- Mmh ?

Eren se mordit la lèvre ce que poussa Livaï à se redresser pour lui faire face.

\- Je suppose que tu veux encore en parler ? demanda le noiraud avec un froncement de sourcil

\- Je ne veux plus parler de cette fille… de ces filles ? Il y en a eu combien ?

\- Depuis le début de l'année ? Je dirai… ouais c'était la cinquième

\- Cinq ?! Et pourquoi je ne le savais pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en aurai parlé… et puis tu as aussi ton fan club non ?

\- Oui oui mais…

\- Mais moi je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais ?

Eren soupira… ce n'est pas ça qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit… ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je… j'ai peut-être l'air sûr de moi mais je… en fait j'ai peur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement de chance en ce moment… ce n'est pas normal, il y a forcément quelque chose qui va bientôt foirer, dit Eren avec un sourire forcé

\- Je sais Eren, j'aurai du te le dire avant. La phase test est terminée

Eren sentit son cœur rater un battement. Un énorme sourire prit place sur son visage avant qu'il ne se jette sur les lèvres de Livaï pour l'embrasser. C'était tellement bon. Enfin Livaï n'était qu'à lui. Eren continua ensuite à poser quelques baisers papillons le long de la gorge pâle avant de descendre encore un peu, passant sur les pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Le brun passa un coup de langue sur un mamelon tendu qui n'attendait que lui. Livaï poussa un faible gémissement pendant qu'Eren continuait son manège, insistant, mordillant la parcelle de peau. Il remonta ensuite légèrement continuant à mordre et à lécher la peau : Eren pouvait sans problème lui faire un suçon à cet endroit là, personne ne le verrait à part lui. Soudain, Livaï accrocha un peu plus fort les cheveux bruns pour le décoller de son torse. Eren poussa un grognement indigné en s'accrochant un peu plus à la taille du noiraud.

\- Eren…, souffla Livaï sans obtenir plus qu'un autre grognement et une léchouille sur sa peau, Eren on a des devoirs à faire…

\- Tu sais vraiment comment casser l'ambiance…, répondit Eren en se relevant

Il fixa son regard vert dans les iris de Livaï : il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elles étaient plus foncées que d'habitude, les joues pâles étaient elles-aussi un peu plus colorées. Eren passa un doigt taquin dessus, s'attirant un soupir du noiraud qui se détacha de lui pour remettre son t-shirt. Livaï lança celui d'Eren pour qu'il le remette également mais le brun le regarda avec une petite moue déçue.

\- Si tu es sage et que tu finis tes devoirs, on reprendra où on en était, déclara Livaï avec sérieux.

Eren lui sourit à nouveau avant de reprendre son cours de Japonais.

EJLA

Et depuis, tout se passait bien. Ils avançaient petit à petit dans leur couple et pour le reste, rien n'avait vraiment changé dans leurs habitudes. Livaï passait presque tout son temps libre chez Eren sans que ça ne pose problème à son oncle. Au matin, ils partaient ensemble en cours. Ils retrouvaient les autres en classe, Livaï semblait même un chouia plus social qu'avant. Après les cours, ils allaient au kendo où Bibine-sensei s'acharnait un peu plus que d'habitude sur Eren pour qu'il soit au plus haut niveau pour la compétition de Tokyo. Ça mettait toujours Eren un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à Livaï mais ce dernier passait son temps à l'encourager ou à le préparer pour ses futurs matchs. Leur cohésion se remarquait vraiment dans ces moments-là mais aucun de leurs équipiers n'y faisait plus attention. Tous sauf Jean qui les regardait parfois avec insistance avant qu'Eren ne lui lance une blague sur les chevaux dont il avait le secret. A la fin des cours, ils repartaient simplement ensemble pour faire leurs devoirs avec à la clef une séance de câlin. Ce n'était pas toujours Eren qui l'initiait mais c'était toujours lui qui passait à l'étape suivante sans jamais rien forcer. Ils s'aimaient simplement, se découvraient.

Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient couchés un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Le kendo avait été éprouvant et ils étaient rentrés crevés. Exceptionnellement, Eren était parti se doucher en premier mais Livaï l'avait vite rejoint dans la cabine de douche, heureusement plutôt spacieuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux ensembles mais Livaï ne l'avait jamais rejoint. Eren le fixa un moment avant de le sentir l'enlacer. Livaï l'embrassa tendrement avant de descendre dans son cou avec des baisers papillons. La respiration d'Eren s'emballa, il attrapa la taille pâle, le serrant contre lui. Le noiraud laissa ses mains balader sur le corps de son copain: il passa dans son dos, détendant les muscles avant de revenir devant, passant sur les bras musclés. Ce n'était pas évident de le toucher à cause de la prise d'ours d'Eren mais Livaï savait y faire pour le détendre. Les mains bronzées se détendirent laissant la possibilité à Livaï de continuer son exploration. Livaï embrassa chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, laissant ses mains descendre un peu plus jusqu'à s'approcher de son membre qu'il frôla une fois puis deux avant de l'attraper plus franchement, faisant soupirer Eren un peu plus fort. Le brun attrapa son visage pâle pour l'embrasser. Livaï perdu dans le baiser arrêta de bouger sa main, Eren grogna en le sentant mais il continua quand même à l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait rien de meilleur au monde. Le brun descendit aussi ses mains, passant dans le dos et puis sur la taille pâle qu'il chatouilla un moment avant de continuer. Il repoussa légèrement la main du noiraud avant de prendre sa place. Il attrapait leurs deux v ensemble, les faisant gémir de concert. Eren se détacha de ses lèvres pour se retrouver dans le cou pâle qu'il parsema de baisers. Il accéléra la cadence, augmentant la friction de leurs peaux. Leurs gémissements résonnaient dans la cabine de douche. Livaï avait du mal à se concentrer, son regard devait flou alors qu'il essayait de rester concentré sur les sensations. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler et l'état d'Eren proche du sien ne faisait que l'exister un peu plus. Il se serra à nouveau contre lui, respirant son odeur sucrée. Son excitation montait de plus en plus, il se sentait durcir contre Eren. C'était vraiment bon. Livaï appela Eren l'existant à son tour pour qu'il accélère. Un grognement plus tard et la main bronzée accéléra encore la cadence. Ils n'étaient pas assez endurants pour qu'ils tiennent plus longtemps. Livaï vint dans un cri vite suivi par Eren qui dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber avec le corps du noiraud. Ils reprirent lentement leur respiration, accrochés l'un à l'autre.

\- Mmh c'était plutôt une bonne idée de me rejoindre, chuchota Eren

\- Je n'ai toujours que des bonnes idées, lui répondit sur le même ton Livaï

Eren sourit en se redressant. Il posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres rouges de Livaï avant d'attraper la bouteille de savon. Ils se savonnèrent gentiment l'un l'autre avant de sortir de la cabine et de se sécher. La soirée commençait plutôt bien. Eren se lécha les lèvres en suivant Livaï dans sa chambre mais comme à son habitude, le noiraud s'installa directement à sa place pour faire leurs devoirs. Livaï tenait absolument à garder ses bonnes notes et surtout il poussait Eren vers le haut sans cesser de lui expliquer qu'avec des bonnes notes, il pourrait faire ce dont il avait envie plus tard. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, de ce qu'ils feraient plus tard. Eren avait un peu peur d'en parler, peur de voir qu'ils voudraient des choses différentes, peur de voir que Livaï savait exactement ce qu'il voulait mais pas lui. Ils avaient encore le temps. On n'était qu'en octobre, les examens d'entrée pour les universités étaient en janvier. Eren devait encore réfléchir.

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruit réveilla Eren en sursaut. Il s'assit sur le lit avant d'allumer la lumière, il vérifia que Livaï était toujours là. Rassuré de le voir endormi près de lui, il tendit l'oreille pour savoir d'où venait le bruit mais plus rien. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Un bruit à la porte de sa chambre le fit à nouveau sursauter. Il se leva pour aller vérifier en veillant à ne pas réveiller le noiraud mais à peine sortit-il du lit que la porte s'ouvrit sur Mikasa. Elle semblait déboussolée et en pleurs. Eren s'approcha d'elle, avançant rapidement pour combler les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il la prit directement dans ses bras. Mikasa continua de sangloter, Eren ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Il se mordit la lèvre sans être sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il resserra simplement ses bras autour de sa sœur qui lui parut soudain tellement fragile. Il entendit Livaï se lever du lit. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus. Mikasa sembla soudain se rendre compte de la présence de l'autre garçon. Elle se détacha de son frère en détournant la tête.

\- Mikasa ?

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil vers le lit

\- Ho on… on dormait c'est tout ! s'écria Eren

Livaï renifla d'un air dédaigneux

\- Quoi ? c'est vrai ! Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es là en plein de la nuit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je suis désolée, répéta simplement Mikasa

Eren fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de nouveau d'elle pour qu'ils se regardent. Mikasa soupira en tremblant.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Jean…

Eren se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de dire une vacherie sur le copain de sa sœur. Il patienta quelques secondes pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

\- On était juste en train de discuter dans sa chambre quand il m'a dit qu'ils vous trouvaient bizarre… comme vous êtes toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre, il se posait des questions et comme c'est mon copain, je me suis dit que je pouvais lui dire. Après tout, ce n'est pas mal. C'est juste de l'amour ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça… finit Mikasa dans un murmure

\- Réagir comment ? intervint Livaï

Mikasa se tourna vers lui, des larmes brillantes aux bords des yeux.

\- Il… il a commencé à vous traiter de tapette… il a dit… il a dit que ça ne l'étonnait pas venant d'Eren parce qu'il avait toujours été un idiot et maintenant il était un idiot doublé d'un pd… il n'a pas arrêté de trouver des jeux de mot débile contre vous et… et pas une seule fois il n'a pensé à vous comme à des êtres humains qui ont le droit de s'aimer. Il m'a tellement énervée que je l'ai giflé et je suis partie… Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, leur dit-elle dans un sanglot

Eren la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Livaï qui le fixait.

\- Je suis désolée Eren

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mikasa. Ce n'est rien… Tu devrais aller te coucher, je vais arriver

La noirette hocha la tête avant de sortir de la chambre de son frère pour aller dans la sienne. Eren se tourna ensuite complètement vers Livaï. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

\- Je vais y aller, dit le noiraud en cherchant ses vêtements

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tu restes ici. Je vais aller dormir avec Mikasa dans sa chambre, hors de question que tu sortes à … à 3h24 du matin pour rentrer chez toi

\- Je te signale que je l'ai déjà fait il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça…

\- C'est différent. Reste, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va se passer demain en cours mais je… je voudrais juste que tu sois là demain avec moi s'il te plait

\- D'accord je reste et… ne t'inquiète pas. On savait que ça finirait par arriver. Disons qu'après ça, on saura qui est de notre côté et de qui on doit se méfier

\- Je hais ce type… dès que je le vois demain, je vais le massacrer !

\- On va s'en sortir Eren et Mikasa aussi. Elle est forte, tu verras

Eren hocha la tête alors qu'il prenait Livaï dans ses bras pour le serrer dans un de ses câlins possessifs. Il avait toujours peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer demain mais au moins, il serait toujours à deux. Il posa ensuite un petit bécot sur ses lèvres avant de sortit pour rejoindre Mikasa. Il retrouva sa sœur étendue en chien de fusil sur son lit, des larmes silencieuses coulant toujours sur ses joues. Il monta derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Mikasa ouvre la bouche :

\- Je suis désolée Eren… tu avais l'air tellement heureux

-Je le suis toujours, 'Kasa… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Jean est un con… de toute façon, on savait très bien, Livaï et moi, qu'on pourrait être découvert… ça ne sera peut-être pas plus mal tu sais, on aurait plus à se cacher, chuchota Eren

\- Mais vous n'allez plus être tranquille…

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tout ira bien, tu verras

Eren resserra sa prise sur sa sœur, fermant les yeux, il essaya de faire le vide en lui pour pouvoir dormir. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser, il arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver.

Le lendemain, Eren peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Déjà prêt, il était attablé dans la cuisine une tasse de café dans les mains. Mikasa était en train de se laver, Livaï devait être en train de finir de rassembler ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et il savait que c'était pareil pour Mikasa qu'il avait senti sangloter pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il entendit soudain Livaï pénétrer dans la cuisine. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Eren ne se lève pour réclamer son câlin du matin.

\- Bonjour, chuchota Eren

\- 'lut, répondit la voix endormie

Apparemment Livaï n'avait pas très bien dormi non plus. Eren embrassa son front avant de recaler sa tête dans son cou. Ils avaient besoin de prendre des forces et de savoir qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre. Eren n'osa pas demander une fois de plus au noiraud s'il était sûr de lui, s'il voulait toujours de cette vie avec lui. Mais il ne dit rien, serrant simplement le corps de son amoureux contre lui.

Lorsque Mikasa descendit à son tour, elle les trouva toujours enlacer. Elle les trouva simplement beau ensemble. Elle sourit tristement en les dépassant pour boire aussi une tasse de café.

Le silence perdura tout le long du trajet jusqu'au lycée. Eren avait attrapé la main de sa sœur dans une dernière tentative de la réconforter. A la grille, ils n'aperçurent que des élèves des autres années qui discutaient entre eux avant de se rendre en cours. Il devait rester quinze minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. Devant la porte de leur classe, Eren prit une grande inspiration : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait réagir face aux accusations de Jean. La seule chose qui l'occupait pour le moment, c'était que cet imbécile de canasson avait fait pleurer sa sœur. Il lâcha la main de celle-ci avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. Mikasa fit à peine un pas dans la classe qu'elle se fit tout de suite alpaguée par Jean :

\- Mikasa ! Mika je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé, excuse-moi ! s'écria le jeune homme

Surpris, Eren le vit s'agenouiller devant sa sœur pour continuer à lui parler sous les yeux ahuris de tous les autres élèves.

\- Je ne pensais pas un seul mot que j'ai dit hier. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'on se dispute ! S'il te plait, je te demande pardon !

Eren sentit Livaï passer dans son dos en frôlant une de ses mains de ses doigts. Apparemment, Jean avait d'autres choses en tête que leur chercher des noises. Le brun préféra rester près de sa sœur, il ne savait pas trop comment la noirette aller réagir et il voulait la soutenir. Si ça tournait mal, il pouvait toujours attendre une ouverture pour en coller une à la tête de cheval.

\- Jean stop ! s'écria soudain Mikasa, coupant son copain en pleine plaidoirie, et relève-toi enfin !

Jean se dépêcha de se relever sans s'éloigner de la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans un mot.

\- Il faut que je sois sûre Jean que tout… tout ce que tu as dit hier…

\- Je ne le pensais pas ! la coupa le garçon, je te jure que je ne le pensais pas, ils font ce qu'ils veulent je m'en fous, je veux juste être avec toi

Mikasa hocha juste la tête avant de se rapprocher de lui pour se retrouver dans ses bras. Les autres élèves les applaudirent bruyamment avant que leur professeur principal n'entre dans la classe pour les disperser. Eren s'approcha de Jean pendant que les autres s'asseyaient à leur place, il lui attrapa l'épaule en serrant un peu plus que nécessaire :

\- Je te préviens : si tu fais encore pleurer ma sœur, je te pulvérise, lui chuchota Eren

\- Et pour le reste ? osa lui rétorquer Jean

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, je suis prêt à assumer tes conneries mais je ne suis pas sûr que Mikasa apprécie…

Eren partit s'installer à sa place et le cours commença. Il resta nerveux une partie de la journée, gardant toujours un œil sur Jean et sa sœur mais apparemment l'orage était passé et il n'y avait eu aucun dégât. Eren ne savait pas trop s'il était soulagé. Une part de lui aurait voulu que leur secret soit révélé par quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Il n'osait même pas en parler avec Armin. Eren était pourtant sûr que le petit blond serait heureux pour lui, tout comme lui l'était : hé oui depuis quelques jours, Armin avait enfin osé demander à Annie de sortir avec lui officiellement et la blonde avait répondu positivement. Depuis, les deux tourtereaux roucoulaient tranquillement. Eren savait que Livaï n'en avait pas parlé de son côté à Hanji ou Erwin. Mais le noiraud n'était pas aussi expansif que lui. Ce qui lui posait plutôt problème c'était son insupportable caractère possessif : il devait sans cesse se retenir d'embrasser le noiraud ou de simplement lui tenir la main. Il devait même se contrôler pour éviter d'être trop proche de lui lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Hier, il avait même eu une réaction physique pendant leur match de kendo, heureusement il portait pour une fois le costume complet plutôt ample et il avait eu le temps de se calmer avant d'aller se changer avec les autres. Livaï avait raison: il était un animal. Il soupira alors qu'ils étaient une fois de plus en train de faire leurs devoirs mais cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon. Un ordre du noiraud. Pour éviter tout débordement comme il les appelait.

\- Arrête de soupirer et finis d'étudier ce chapitre, je te fais répéter dans dix minutes, le rappela à l'ordre Livaï

Ils avaient un contrôle demain qui comptait pour une grosse partie des points de l'année. Ils avaient déjà révisé une bonne partie du week-end. Heureusement pour Eren, Livaï avait quand même bien voulu qu'ils aillent courir comme à leur habitude. Mais ils n'avaient presque pas eu de contact physique, du moins pas assez au goût d'Eren. Livaï lui avait promis une surprise s'il réussissait au moins à avoir 80% à ce contrôle. Eren soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était vraiment pas humain de lui faire endurer ça, il était un adolescent bourré d'hormones bon sang !

\- Bon tes dix minutes sont passées, voyons ce que tu as retenu. Commençons par une question facile: donne moi les dates de la période Edo

\- 1603 – 1868

\- Quelle est la capitale ?

\- Tokyo qui est appelé Edo

\- Qui gouverne ?

C'est le Shogun, l'empereur à l'époque ne possède que des fonctions spirituelles. C'est la particularité de cette ère, récita Eren sans faux pas

\- Est-ce que notre situation te convient ?

\- Hein ? Eren releva la tête vers Livaï

Le noiraud le regardait sérieusement. Alors ça l'avait travaillé aussi. Eren décida d'être honnête

\- Je n'en sais rien…, Eren soupira, en fait je me dis que ça aurait été facile si Jean nous avait balancé… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais je ne veux plus me cacher. Et toi?

\- Je ne veux plus me retenir de faire des gestes anodins envers toi, avoua Livaï

Eren sourit : ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Mais on ne va pas s'amener en classe et dire « bon les gars on a quelque chose à vous dire, on sort ensemble depuis 2 mois », dit Livaï avec une grimace

\- Armin et Annie n'ont pas eu besoin de l'annoncer… tout le monde l'a vu et point, personne n'a rien dit…

\- Tu n'as pas dû voir la tête de Berthold à ce moment-là alors…

\- Il y a toujours quelqu'un de mécontent ou qui est blessé… on a qu'à… on a qu'à juste faire ce qu'on a envie

\- Dans les limites du raisonnable

\- Oui oui de façon limitée aux moins de 18 ans, rigola Eren, on commence demain ?

\- Disons plutôt après demain… je ne veux pas que tu sois déconcentré pour ton contrôle

\- Je me demande à qui est vraiment destiné cette récompense ?

Livaï haussa simplement les épaules pour toute réponse.

Le lendemain, ils avaient histoire-géo à la première heure et le contrôle dura les deux heures de cours. A la pause de midi, Eren était plutôt content de lui, même s'ils n'auraient les résultats que plus tard dans la semaine, il savait qu'il avait réussi le test. Bon il ne savait pas ses points exacts mais au moins, le test était réussi. Livaï était vraiment intraitable sur leurs devoirs mais en fait, ça lui servait bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander à son amoureux quelle était cette fameuse récompense mais il n'eut qu'un regard brillant pour toute réponse. Tant pis, il devrait attendre.

Malheureusement, ce soir-là l'oncle de Livaï lui demanda de rentrer à l'appartement : apparemment Kenny devait partir le lendemain pour le boulot et il voulait passer au moins une soirée avec son neveu. Il est vrai que Livaï ne rentrait plus chez lui qu'une ou deux fois par semaine pour prendre des affaires de rechange. Il avait envahi une partie de l'armoire d'Eren et ils faisaient leur lessive ensemble. Ils se séparèrent au carrefour habituel en se serrant juste la main. Eren se mordit la lèvre avant de se souvenir qu'à partir du lendemain, ils ne se cacheraient plus. Livaï devait d'ailleurs en profiter pour parler d'eux à son oncle. Le brun espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien. Pour sa part, il en parlerait à Hannes la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait… il ne savait pas quand: comme à son habitude, leur tuteur avait une fois de plus disparu des radars. Plus tard dans la soirée, Eren reçut un message du noiraud pour lui dire que tout s'était bien passé. Kenny Ackermann était étonnement très ouvert d'esprit. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'homme n'avait pas du tout était surpris par l'annonce.

Le lendemain, ils avaient décidé d'arriver ensemble au lycée en se retrouvant au fameux carrefour. Nerveux, Eren n'arrêtait pas de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant toujours plus. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était anxieux, il était arrivé un peu trop en avance. Il commençait à faire froid le matin en cette fin octobre, son manteau était plus que nécessaire. Il avait même déjà sorti son écharpe alors que le noiraud semblait moins souffrir du froid. Il n'y avait pourtant pas une si grande différence entre Tokyo et Kyoto au niveau des températures. Eren supposait que son petit copain régulait mieux sa température que la plupart des gens. Livaï arriva rapidement, lui aussi un peu en avance. Ils se lancèrent un regard un peu gêné avant qu'Eren ne se penche pour l'embrasser rapidement. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue mais ça leur sembla bizarre à tous les deux. En se redressant, Eren avisa la lueur tendre dans les yeux anthracite du noiraud et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Eren attrapa la main pâle et ils se mirent en route vers le lycée en marchant tranquillement.

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec Kenny ? ne put s'empêcher de vérifier le brun

\- Comme je te l'ai dit… bordel il m'a regardé avec ce petit sourire en coin qui m'agace.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il a su ?

\- Je pense que le fait que je sois avec toi presque H24 était un bon indice… rétorqua Livaï

Eren ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre mais même avant de sortir ensemble ou de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Livaï vivait carrément chez lui.

\- Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il l'a bien pris, conclut Eren

Livaï hocha juste la tête pour marquer son accord. Il serra un peu plus la main de son copain en voyant qu'ils approchaient du lycée. Quelques élèves étaient au portail mais aucun n'était de leur classe. Se mordillant la lèvre, Eren se demanda ce qui était le mieux à faire et comme il était nerveux, il commença à parler à toute vitesse pour ne rien dire :

\- Tiens tu as eu des nouvelles de Hanji ? Il faudrait peut-être que je lui téléphone… enfin juste pour discuter, je te laisse le privilège de lui expliquer euh pour nous… tu crois qu'on va avoir les résultats du test aujourd'hui ? Ouais non tu as raison le prof n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de tout corriger… ah et tu ne m'as pas dit où Kenny va ? C'est pour son boulot c'est ça ? Je ne savais pas qu'il devait voyager pour son boulot… il doit protéger quelqu'un ou… ?

\- Respire Eren, pas la peine de mourir d'asphyxie parce qu'il y a trois débiles qu'on ne connait même pas qui nous regarde…

Eren se tourna à ce moment-là pour voir qu'effectivement, deux types et une fille les regardaient. Il détourna rapidement le regard pour ne pas avoir le temps d'interpréter leurs regards. Il prit une grande inspiration et sans lâcher les mains pâles, il franchit le portail. Ils se déchaussèrent rapidement avant de monter dans leur classe. Eren lui reprit simplement la main dans le couloir. Ils firent une légère pause avant de faire coulisser la porte. Ils entendaient déjà la plupart de leurs camarades dans la pièce. Eren jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Livaï qui s'était complètement fermé, prêt à recevoir les insultes. Le brun déglutit difficilement avant de pousser la porte. Ils étaient tous en train de discuter par petit groupe. Le duo s'avança en saluant de la main leurs amis. Eren aperçut rapidement Mikasa qui les regardait avec affection. Sa sœur lui dit un sourire encourageant qu'il lui rendit en tremblant. Il s'aperçut ensuite rapidement que le silence avait fait place aux différentes conversations. La main de Livaï était en train de broyer la sienne, le regard du noiraud se fit plus dur. On aurait dit une bête prête à attaquer pour se protéger. Eren savait très bien qu'il les protégerait tous les deux mais il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'intervenir pour empêcher son copain de frapper un inconscient qui leur aurait balancé une insulte ou autre chose. Ce fut Armin qui s'avança vers eux. Le petit blond s'arrêta juste devant eux, il les observa un moment dans le silence le plus complet en s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur leurs mains enlacées.

\- Eh bien vous en avez mis du temps, s'exclama Armin avec un sourire en coin

Eren resta bouche bée quelques secondes tandis que Livaï fronçait les sourcils

\- Ne me regardez pas ainsi. Franchement, ça fait des semaines qu'on attend ! On avait quasiment peur de vous en parler !

\- Ouais félicitation les gars ! cria Sacha

\- Il était temps que ce soit officiel, dit Ymir avec un hochement approbateur de Historia

Eren les regarda tour à tour et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de ses amis lui mit du baume au cœur. La tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis le début se relâcha soudainement lui faisant venir les larmes aux yeux. Il avait des amis en or.

\- Quoi ?! Tout le monde était au courant ? s'écria soudain Jean

\- Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas faire attention à ce genre de chose, lui répondit simplement Conny

Eren rigola suivi de la plupart des gens présent dans la classe. Il caressa tendrement de son pouce la main de Livaï pour se rassurer. Au fond, c'était si simple que ça? Eren savait bien que non. Il se doutait que l'affection que ses amis lui portaient, était suffisante pour qu'ils voient au-delà de sa différence. Et Eren ne se sentait pas différent. Il perçut soudainement à quel point il avait de la chance. Il était heureux de pouvoir reporter la haine des gens, la haine de la différence et probablement de l'ignorance.

Le vendredi arriva très vite et Eren se retrouva, il ne sait trop comment, coucher sur son lit, un Livaï plus entreprenant que d'habitude assis sur son bassin. Ils avaient eu les résultats du test l'après midi même : Eren avait obtenu la très belle note de 90% et depuis, il sentait une certaine fébrilité chez son compagnon. Livaï avait été distrait pendant le cours de Kendo ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais et maintenant, le regard qu'il lançait à Eren lui faisait naître des frissons. Livaï semblait l'observer, pourquoi ? Eren n'en savait rien. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas quelle était sa surprise, même s'il se doutait qu'il ne garderait pas ses habits longtemps.

\- Tu ne bouges pas, retentit soudain la voix grave du noiraud.

Eren haussa juste un sourcil en réponse. Il allait essayer mais ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. Livaï se pencha alors sur lui pour l'embrasser. Le noiraud prit son temps: quelques baisers papillons sur les lèvres pour taquiner le brun avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure mais Livaï était trop fébrile pour se retenir davantage. Eren ouvrit docilement la bouche pour que leurs langues puissent jouer un instant ensemble. Il sentait les mains de Livaï parcourir son corps, passant sous son t-shirt pour toucher directement sa peau. Les mains chaudes du noiraud passèrent sur ses côtes le chatouillant avant qu'il ne se décide à lui enlever le vêtement. Eren se laissa faire, il se recoucha tranquillement laissant Livaï l'observer à nouveau. Eren savait qu'il était bien fait : ce n'était pas du narcissisme, c'était un fait, le kendo lui avait permis de se muscler tout en lui laissant une certaine finesse. Sa peau naturellement bronzée était juste un petit plus.

Il frissonna en sentant les mains pâles survoler ses tétons avant qu'une bouche gourmande ne descende le long de son cou. Livaï suçota une clavicule qu'il savait particulièrement sensible, de faibles gémissements lui répondirent. Eren ne put s'empêcher de passer une main tendre dans les cheveux corbeau, l'autre se frayant un chemin sous le t-shirt de son compagnon. Un grognement réprobateur lui répondit mais Eren sourit simplement : il n'arriverait jamais à rester immobile, Livaï le savait bien. Le noiraud descendit encore, laissant des baisers papillons parfois suivi d'une légère morsure avant d'arriver à un téton durci par l'excitation du brun. Il le suçota s'attirant un gémissement plus fort avant de continuer sa descente, mordillant le ventre près du nombril, il bifurqua ensuite vers les côtes droites, soufflant dessus, il admira la chaire de poule qu'il faisait naître. Un rire le poussa à relever les yeux vers le visage aimé. Eren était vraiment beau. Livaï ne put s'empêcher de revenir l'embrasser et Eren l'enferma dans une étreinte un peu plus forte. Il se risqua à passer de nouveau ses mains sous son t-shirt pour le pousser à l'enlever.

Avec un soupir, Livaï obtempéra, il avait chaud de toute façon. Peau contre peau, Eren poussa un soupir satisfait en sentant la chaleur du noiraud contre lui sans aucune barrière. S'il pouvait passer sa vie juste comme ça, torse nu avec un Livaï consentant dans ses bras, Eren serait le plus heureux des hommes. Il sentit soudain les mains pâles s'attaquer à la fermeture de son pantalon. Livaï délaissa sa bouche pour repartir à l'assaut de son torse, descendant toujours plus bas, il embrassa légèrement la lisière du pantalon avant de l'enlever en même temps que son boxer. Eren souleva les hanches pour l'aider, observant Livaï se débarrasser lui aussi de ses derniers vêtements. Une fois nu, le noiraud remonta sur le lit et manœuvra les longues jambes bronzées pour se placer entre elle. Eren haussa un sourcil en le voyant mais il se laissa faire. Il était curieux de voir ce que son compagnon avait en tête. Apparemment, Livaï voulait expérimenter et pour une fois, c'est lui qui menait la danse.

Sans se presser, Livaï se baissa au niveau d'une cuisse qu'il embrassa un peu plus longuement : c'était la première fois qu'il passait par là, il voulait laisser une trace. Avec surprise, il trouva un nouveau point érogène d'Eren à l'intérieur de la même cuisse. Eren ne se privait pas de lui faire savoir qu'il appréciait le traitement : même pendant leur câlin, Eren restait le plus vocal des deux. Satisfait des gémissements qu'il entendait et surtout parce qu'il voulait passer à la suite, Livaï délaissa la cuisse pour se pencher sur le membre d'Eren. Il le prit en main, comme toujours sentir l'érection d'un autre homme lui faisait bizarre mais en attendant le ronronnement qu'il provoqua en réponse, Livaï esquissa un léger sourire. Aujourd'hui, il allait le surprendre. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du membre lentement au début puis légèrement plus vite. Un grognement sourd lui répondit mais pour cette partie, Livaï voulait essayer de prendre son temps. Il malaxa les bourses avec douceur avec son autre main avant de se pencher en avant. Il souffla sur l'érection provoquant une nouvelle vague de frisson avant de poser ses lèvres dessus, une fois puis deux. Il embrassa la hampe sur toute sa longueur. Livaï jeta un coup légèrement nerveux sur le visage d'Eren : ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et ses mains étaient agrippées aux draps. Livaï savait très bien que c'était pour s'empêcher d'être trop demandeur. Le noiraud se lécha les lèvres avant de les poser sur le membre turgescent. Du liquide séminal s'échappait déjà de l'érection. Avec un léger a priori, Livaï entre-ouvrit la bouche pour lécher le gland. Surpris par le goût qui n'était pas si désagréable, Livaï continua son exploration en le prenant carrément en bouche. Un souffle surpris lui répondit pendant qu'il suçotait l'érection. Il lécha ensuite toute la longueur, apprivoisant cette partie d'Eren qu'il ne connaissait pas encore sur le bout des doigts. Il attrapa la base avec une de ses mains, l'autre repartit vers le haut, repassant ensuite sur les zones sensibles au niveau des cuisses qu'il avait repéré. Mais il dut rapidement revenir pour maintenir les hanches d'Eren. Livaï ouvrit ensuite un peu plus la bouche pour le prendre complètement. Il n'avait pas suffisamment d'expérience pour le faire, il dut déglutir plusieurs fois avant de se détendre complètement et une fois fait, il pompa plusieurs fois l'érection, passant sa langue dessus, l'effleurant parfois de ses dents.

Eren respirait de plus en plus vite, une de ses mains était repartie dans les cheveux corbeau sans qu'il n'arrive à se retenir. Il tentait de garder un peu de self contrôle pour ne pas blesser le garçon qui lui faisait vivre la meilleure expérience de sexe de sa vie. Mais les bruits de succion l'attirèrent malgré lui. Eren posa ses yeux émeraude sur Livaï qui le suçait de plus en plus vite. Le brun n'arrivait même plus à s'empêcher de gémir, il se sentait partir.

\- Li… Livaï… je, Eren ne put finir sa phrase, sa vision se brouillait et il avait du mal à réfléchir

Mais Livaï ne bougea pas, continuant à le stimuler. Quelques mouvements plus tard, il sentit Eren se contracter et sa semence se répandit dans sa bouche. Il se recula en avalant une partie pour s'asseoir sur le matelas. Il respirait presque aussi difficilement qu'Eren. Il fallut presque une minute au brun pour se remettre de son orgasme. Il jeta un coup d'œil au noiraud, toujours assis sur lui qui le regardait simplement. Il se redressa pour lui faire face. Avisant la traînée blanche sur le menton pâle, Eren ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le nettoyant.

\- Désolé, je pensais que tu allais te retirer, s'expliqua Eren un peu penaud

\- J'ai choisi de ne pas me reculer

\- Ho, rougit encore plus le brun

Livaï se pencha sur lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, dans cette position ils faisaient à peu près la même taille. Livaï l'embrassa lentement et Eren lui répondit avec ferveur, caressant le corps aimé. Il passa dans son dos, puis sur son ventre avant de se détacher brusquement.

\- Tu étais trop bandant, lui expliqua simplement Livaï quand Eren fixa la semence sur le ventre blanc

Livaï passa sa main dans la tignasse brune, descendant dans son cou, caressant simplement le corps en dessous de lui.

\- En tout cas, j'ai apprécié ta surprise, dit Eren le nez plongé dans le cou pâle

Livaï sourit simplement

\- Oui j'ai cru remarquer

\- Et comment as-tu eu cette idée ?

\- J'en avais envie… j'ai fait des recherches

\- Des recherches ?

\- Mmh je voulais faire ça comme il faut, répondit Livaï les mains plongées dans les cheveux bruns

\- Oh mon dieu, tu as fait des recherches sur le net ?

\- Oui… il y a des vidéos très intéressantes

Eren éclata de rire

\- Livaï tu as regardé du porno pour savoir comment me faire une fellation ?

\- Et comment voulais-tu que je sache comment faire ?!

Eren se retira du cou pour regarder son petit ami dans les yeux, il lui fit un bisou taquin sur le nez

\- Merci

\- Tss

\- Hé je t'ai remercié

\- C'est normal, je t'ai fait planer comme jamais !

Le brun secoua la tête avant de la replonger dans le cou accueillant.

\- Il faudra que tu me dises quelle vidéo tu as regardé, murmura Eren

\- Jamais

\- Pourquoi ? Je devrais peut-être prendre des cours moi aussi

\- Je ne préfère pas non

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas besoin…

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de fellation à personne… ah je sais, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi et si je réussis à te faire jouir rapidement, tu me donneras le nom de tes vidéos ! lui répondit Eren avec un sourire canaille que Livaï sentit dans son cou

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça…

\- Ah oui tu préfères quand ça dure… on fait l'inverse alors : si j'arrive à te faire supplier de jouir, tu me donnes les vidéos

\- D'accord, chuchota Livaï après quelques secondes de silence.

EJLA

A la fin du mois de novembre, le professeur principal interpella les élèves de sa classe sur les multiples possibilités qui s'offraient à eux dans un proche avenir. Elle leur rappela bien sûr que s'ils voulaient entrer à l'université, ils devaient avoir de bonnes notes et surtout réussir les examens d'entrée. Mais avant tout ça, ils devaient faire un choix. Et pour ça, MacGonagall-sensei leur parla d'un centre qui ouvrait ses portes une fois par an avec plusieurs dizaines de professionnels qui pourrait leur parler de différents métiers et formations. Ça leur permettrait de découvrir d'autres boulots qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, de discuter avec des gens qui pourraient les aiguiller vers telle ou telle formation et de voir par la suite ce qui leur plaisait le mieux. Eren trouva l'idée très intéressante et il s'empressa de noter les informations que le professeur leur donna.

C'était justement ce samedi. Eren n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil vers Livaï pour savoir que ça l'intéressait aussi. Aucun d'eux ne savait vers quoi se diriger plus tard. Ils vivaient encore au jour le jour comme des lycéens même s'il leur ne restait que cinq mois. Et puis, il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis le début de l'année. Encore aujourd'hui, Eren avait du mal à se dire que Livaï n'était arrivé à Kyoto que cette année, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années. Il se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il faisait avant d'être toujours avec Livaï. Depuis leur mise en couple officielle, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de soucis. Même s'ils voulaient que tout le monde sache qu'ils s'aimaient, ils restaient discrets. Un bisou de temps en temps, une main qui se frôle mais rien de plus en public. C'était sûrement ce qui les avait cachés au reste de l'école pendant plus d'une semaine mais par la suite, l'information avait circulé jusque dans le dojo. Il avait fallu qu'ils mettent les choses au point pendant un cours alors que Bibine-sensei était absent. Un élève plus jeune les avait interpellés de manière grossière avant de se faire remettre à sa place par Jean. Eren avait alors passé les dix minutes suivantes à expliquer à leur groupe que ce n'était pas anormal et qu'ils s'aimaient tout simplement. Il leur souhaita de trouver la personne aimée peu importe qui elle était. Il se trouva un peu trop « peace and love » mais il n'avait trouvé que ça sur le coup. Le débat avait été clôturé assez rapidement et à part quelques regards en coin, ils n'avaient pas trop souffert de la haine des gens. A leur grand étonnement, ils avaient même découvert qu'un groupe de filles avait fondé un Fan Club à leur honneur. Eren savait qu'il était apprécié, surtout parce qu'il avait ramené pas mal de médailles à l'école lors des tournois de Kendo mais il n'aurait jamais cru voir des filles les observer de loin et couiner à chaque fois qu'il frôlait la main de Livaï. Au début ça avait été vraiment très gênant, leurs amis n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de les charrier.

A l'extérieur du lycée, ils restaient plus discrets. Ils étaient plus proches que de simples amis mais il fallait vraiment les observer pour le savoir. Bien sûr, les vendeurs de la librairie n'avaient pas manqué ce détail et ils avaient gentiment taquiné le couple. Eren était juste ressorti de la boutique rouge pivoine avec un Livaï portant ses nouveaux achats.

Le samedi, ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous devant le bâtiment qui abritait la convention des métiers. Eren était un peu nerveux : il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait trouver sur place mais il espérait trouver quelque chose qui lui plaise. Ils furent accueillis par un jeune homme qui leur donna quelques conseils avant d'avancer plus loin :

\- Bonjour à tous. Comme vous avez pu le constater ce bâtiment est assez imposant. Vous trouverez ici derrière moi un plan qui vous détaille les différents blocs. Chaque bloc représente un thème : par exemple, le premier bloc est consacré aux sciences, le suivant au métier manuel, …

Eren jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le plan : c'était vraiment immense, comment savoir par où commencer ? Il n'arriverait jamais à tout voir.

\- Vous pouvez voir qu'il y a également de petits blocs pour vous aider à vous diriger, par exemple les mathématiques sont reprises dans les sciences. Ne paniquez pas, il y a beaucoup à voir mais vous pouvez commencer par vous diriger dans les blocs des matières qui vous plaisent à l'école ou par vos hobbies. Il y a un bloc consacré aux loisirs dans lequel vous trouverez les sports et la musique.

Et il leur donna simplement un plan à chacun avant de passer au groupe suivant pour leur expliquer la même chose. Eren commença à regarder ce qu'il y avait dans chaque bloc. A la mention des hobbies, il avait tout de suite pensé au Kendo mais il ne voulait pas passer sa vie là-dedans. Il voulait autre chose. Il tomba alors sur le bloc consacré aux langues et en y jetant un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut qu'il y était repris les métiers de la littérature. Penchant la tête sur le côté, Eren songea à quel point il aimait lire mais il ne savait pas du tout comment se passait la confection d'un livre. Il se tourna vers Livaï qui fixait lui aussi son plan d'un air franchement dubitatif.

\- Alors ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux voir ?

\- Pas vraiment… enfin j'irai bien voir ce qu'il y a dans les sciences…

Eren hocha la tête, il n'était pas très surpris du choix de son compagnon mais par contre ils n'allaient pas du tout au même endroit.

\- Bon, on se tient au courant ? soupira Eren

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais voir les métiers consacrés au livre…

Livaï lui adressa un sourire entendu avant de lui serrer brièvement la main et de se rendre au premier bloc vite suivi par Jean et Mikasa. Eren se retrouva entouré d'Historia et d'Ymir qui voulaient elles-aussi voir les métiers liés aux langues. Il y avait pas mal de monde qui circulait dans les allées. Eren observa tous ces étudiants qui, comme lui, cherchaient leur avenir. Ymir et Historia discutaient tranquillement devant lui; de ce qu'il entendait, Eren comprit qu'elles discutaient de ce qu'elles allaient faire pour Noël. Elles avaient toujours été discrètes mais Eren était presque sûr qu'elles avaient le même secret que lui. Enfin à présent ce n'était plus un secret.

Noël. C'est vrai que la date approchait à grand pas, c'était aussi le jour de l'anniversaire de Livaï. Le brun avait envie de faire quelque chose de spécial avec lui à ce moment-là mais il ne savait pas encore très bien quoi. Il pensa un instant que le noiraud aimerait peut-être revoir ses amis Tokyoîtes ce jour-là. Peut être pourraient-ils passer Noël à Tokyo et ensuite revenir pour le nouvel an ou bien faire quelque chose de nouveau, rien qu'à deux. Depuis quelques années, Eren fêtait la nouvelle année avec ses amis : souvent ils se retrouvaient chez l'un ou l'autre pour y passer la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à s'amuser et puis, le jour de l'an, ils passaient au temple pour recevoir la bonne fortune pour l'année à venir. Il faudrait qu'il voie avec Livaï ce qu'il voulait faire mais ça pourrait être un programme sympa. Perdu dans ses pensées, Eren fut surpris de voir que le stand réservé au monde de l'édition était tenu par un jeune garçon. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que lui, des cheveux châtains et de grands yeux verts comme les siens. Eren s'approcha pour regarder les différentes brochures.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Onodera Ritsu. Je travaille pour les éditions Marukawa à Tokyo (1)

\- Bonjour, Eren Jaeger. Vous êtes venus de loin pour représenter votre maison d'édition…

\- C'est plutôt pour le monde des éditions que je suis venu. C'est un métier fantastique, parfois méconnu surtout par les jeunes. Mais vous avez l'air d'être venu directement ici

\- Oui je… je ne sais pas du tout vers quoi me diriger plus tard mais… j'adore les livres

\- Quels genres ?

\- Tous… je passerai ma vie dans une librairie ou dans une convention remplie de livres ou simplement dans ma chambre à lire

\- Malheureusement le métier de liseur n'existe pas mais dans une maison d'édition, vous pourriez être le premier à lire le prochain best seller

Curieux, Eren passa l'heure suivante à discuter avec le jeune éditeur. Ce dernier avait déjà un parcours impressionnant : d'abord éditeur pour des livres d'un genre littéraire, il était maintenant dans les mangas shojo. Eren fut captivé par la façon dont il passait ses journées : à conseiller un mangaka en passant par défendre une autre histoire jusqu'à devoir dire combien d'exemplaires doivent être imprimés. Chaque journée était différente. Et dans les livres, non seulement il devait conseiller et aider un auteur mais aussi choisir la couverture du livre et aider l'auteur à se faire connaître. Ritsu était en train de lui parler des études qu'il lui conseillait de faire quand Eren reçut un message de Livaï lui disant qu'il avait fini et qu'il l'attendait à la sortie avec les autres. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'il discutait avec l'éditeur. Il prit soigneusement note de tous les renseignements que lui donna l'éditeur avant de le quitter. Eren sentit soudain la pression s'éloigner de ses épaules, ce ne serait sûrement pas facile mais à présent, un chemin venait de s'ouvrir devant lui.

La journée avait été longue mais Eren était plutôt satisfait. Il poussa un petit soupir heureux. Ils avaient passé un moment entre amis au centre commercial. Eren avait discuté avec Mikasa de sa soudaine envie de devenir médecin comme leur père. Eren l'avait sagement écouté parler, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de simplement discuter avec sa sœur depuis une éternité. La jeune fille était tellement enthousiaste qu'elle lui détailla tous les cours, les formations et les spécialités qu'elle pourrait choisir. Eren se souvenait qu'elle pouvait passer de longues heures dans le bureau de leur père pour essayer de déchiffrer les manuels d'anatomie. Elle n'en avait plus jamais feuilleté depuis qu'il était mort mais apparemment sa passion pour le métier n'avait pas disparu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec Livaï mais il savait qu'il en aurait le temps plus tard dans la soirée. Il avait observé chacun de ses amis, certains comme lui avaient trouvé une nouvelle voie, certains avaient encore des doutes. Il entendit que Sacha et Conny voulaient ouvrir un restaurant, Jean avait apparemment l'envie de suivre Mikasa dans ses longues études de médecines, Reiner et Berthold hésitaient encore. Quant à Armin, Eren savait que le petit blond avait envie de devenir biologiste marin depuis qu'il avait découvert une encyclopédie sur le monde aquatique. Eren ne savait pas trop ce que voulait faire Annie, il avait toujours eu du mal à discuter avec elle, il ne parvenait pas à la comprendre. Ymir et Historia voulaient se lancer dans l'étude des langues pour devenir traductrice pour l'une et chercheuse pour l'autre.

Un orage se mit à gronder dès qu'ils sortirent du centre commercial, il ne leur fallut que quelques mètres pour atteindre le bus et par la suite la porte d'entrée de la maison des Jaeger mais Eren et Livaï furent trempés jusqu'aux os. Dès qu'il fut rentré, Eren se plongea avec délice dans un bon bain chaud. Il mijotait depuis déjà quelques minutes quand Livai entra à son tour dans la pièce. Le noiraud haussa un sourcil surpris en le voyant. Il n'avait jamais apprécié de rester ainsi à ne rien faire dans de l'eau chaude. Mais la vue du brun si détendu lui donna soudain envie de le rejoindre au lieu de prendre une douche tout seul. La baignoire était assez grande pour deux s'ils se serraient un peu. Il se déshabilla en silence s'attirant un regard gourmand. Eren ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, il regarda les parcelles de peau apparaître petit à petit sous ses yeux. La peau blanche l'attira mais il resta tranquille dans l'eau. Livai entra dans la baignoire, frissonnant sous la chaleur. Eren bougea ses jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer et puis ils se regardèrent simplement. Seules leurs jambes se touchaient mais c'était suffisant.

\- Alors ? demanda Livaï curieux

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant cette après midi

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de très intéressant, chuchota Eren, il m'a parlé du métier d'éditeur… ça a l'air d'être un travail sympa mais il ne m'a parlé que du positif… Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être évident de trouver une place

\- Et les études ?

\- Principalement à Tokyo… il y a moyen de les faire ici mais il m'a dit que le mieux c'était de suivre les cours d'un professeur du nom de Hiroki Kamijou… un gars un peu cinglé mais qui connait énormément de choses…(2)

Livai hocha simplement la tête.

\- Tu as l'air décidé, tu as déjà retenu le nom de ton futur prof

Le noiraud était plutôt content que son amoureux ait trouvé sa voie. Il savait, même si Eren ne lui avait jamais dit, qu'il était inquiet face à son avenir. Aujourd'hui, il avait peut-être trouvé une solution.

\- Et toi ? lui demanda Eren

\- Je pense que le métier de professeur pourrait me satisfaire mais j'hésite encore entre les maths et les sciences

-Professeur ? Tu vas faire peur à tes élèves, rigola Eren

Livaï rétorqua simplement en lui donnant un léger coup de pied qui fit remuer l'eau du bain

\- Et puis je peux aussi bien faire mes études à Kyoto qu'à Tokyo, murmura Livaï

Eren répondit par un simple sourire

\- Au fait, est-ce que tu as une envie particulière pour ton anniversaire ? demanda soudain Eren

\- Non… d'habitude je ne fais rien de spécial… Hanji et Erwin me forcent parfois à sortir mais il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel…

\- Tu n'as pas envie de retourner à Tokyo ? On pourrait y aller quelques jours

\- Ça t'a tellement plu la première fois ?

\- Tokyo est incroyable, rétorqua Eren, et on pourrait voir tes amis…

Livaï comprit tout de suite le sous-entendu : il n'avait toujours rien dit à ses amis de Tokyo comme les appelait Eren. Il ne leur avait pas encore dit qu'il était maintenant en couple. Livaï savait qu'il devait le dire au moins à Hanji et Erwin, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, ils avaient toujours été là pour lui, même quand il avait déménagé à des centaines de kilomètres. Livaï savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait aucun jugement de leur part mais pourtant, il n'avait pas encore sauté le pas. Il n'avait jamais eu à annoncer ce genre de choses, Hanji et Erwin savaient tellement bien lire en lui qu'il ne devait jamais s'exprimer.

\- Je peux leur dire par téléphone tu sais…

\- Tu ne veux pas retourner à Tokyo ? répondit Eren en fronçant les sourcils

Livaï ne fit que hausser les épaules. Il ne savait pas trop en fait. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire quelque chose de spécial pour son anniversaire. Eren avait l'air d'y tenir, le brun aimait ce genre de chose.

\- On peut faire autre chose si tu veux… on pourrait aller à Osaka ou bien on pourrait aller dans un ryokkan. J'ai été une fois avec mes parents dans une ville, je pense que c'était Hakone, c'est tout près du mont Fuji.

\- Je n'aime pas spécialement mijoter dans un bain…

\- Mais tu aimes les balades en pleine nature

Livaï hésita. C'est vrai que c'était tentant, il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir le mont Fuji qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et c'était en été, il faisait brumeux et il n'avait pas vu grand-chose.

\- A-t-on vraiment le budget pour ça ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, c'est ton anniversaire. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux faire, lui dit gentiment Eren

Le noiraud fixa un instant Eren, l'idée le tentait bien et se retrouver avec le brun dans la région des grands lacs lui plaisait de plus en plus. Avec un léger sourire, il hocha la tête. Eren se leva brusquement de sa place mettant de l'eau partout. Il sortit tellement vite de la baignoire qu'il chopa et faillit tomber tête la première sous le regard surpris de Livaï qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Il faut que je réserve nos vacances voyons ! Il doit y avoir pas mal de gens qui vont là-bas à cette période, je ne veux surtout pas m'y prendre trop tard, répondit le brun en se séchant en vitesse.

Eren déposa un rapide bisou sur les lèvres du noiraud avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre en laissant un Livaï surpris dans la baignoire.

EJLA

Les semaines passèrent et le mois de décembre arriva rapidement amenant avec lui quelques flocons. Eren et Livaï étaient de nouveau à la gare du Shinkansen avec chacun une petite valise. Comme à son habitude, le train fut à l'heure et les deux garçons s'installèrent à leurs places avec quelques autres personnes. Ils devaient descendre dans la région du lac Ashi où ils devaient prendre un train classique. Ils allaient ensuite prendre un autre train pour monter dans les collines et enfin atteindre Hakone. Le trajet était plutôt long mais ça en valait la peine.

Une main posée sur celle d'Eren, un écouteur dans l'oreille, Livaï profitait du voyage pour se reposer un peu. Cela faisait quatre jours que leurs vacances d'hiver avaient commencé et pourtant il était crevé. Et pour cause, Hanji n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de débarquer le premier jour sans prévenir personne. Elle avait simplement pris le Shinkansen jusque Kyoto et elle avait continué son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant la maison des Jaeger, surprenant les deux garçons pendant leur petit déjeuner. Encore ébouriffé de sommeil, Eren avait laissé la brune le serrer dans ses bras avant de se ruer sur Livaï qui avait poussé un grognement. Hanji était alors partie dans un monologue dont elle a le secret pour leur expliquer qu'elle avait soudain pensé que c'était les vacances et donc le moment idéal pour leur rendre visite. Bien sûr, elle savait que les deux garçons partaient en amoureux quelques jours plus tard mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de rester avec eux et de leur demander une visite guidée de Kyoto. Hanji avait ainsi fait la connaissance de Mikasa et des autres membres de leur groupe. Ils avaient visité presque tous les temples de la ville, passé dans la rue du Ponto-cho et vu le tanuki caché, examiné sous toutes les coutures le palais du Nijo-jo et son plancher rossignol.

Bref quand Hanji était partie la veille, Livaï n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. C'est pourquoi, il était en train de somnoler dans le train sous le regard bienveillant d'Eren. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans leur wagon et Livaï finit par s'endormir. Eren le réveilla seulement une demi-heure plus tard pour qu'ils descendent du train et qu'ils commencent leur périple vers Hakone. Le train des montagnes donna le tournis à Eren qui ne savait plus se repérer.

Arrivés à Hakone, les garçons ne furent pas au bout de leur peine quand ils virent l'énorme pente au bout de laquelle se trouvait leur hôtel. Exténués, ils furent contents de trouver leur chambre : traditionnelle, le sol recouvert de tatamis, les futons encore rangés dans les armoires, Eren était au paradis. Ils avaient mis pas mal de temps pour arriver jusqu'à leur hôtel et on était déjà en début d'après-midi mais c'était parfait. Eren leur avait concocté un planning pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à faire dans le coin à part la grande balade qu'ils feraient le lendemain. Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant familial où une jeune fille leur fit des clins d'œil à n'en plus finir sous le regard exaspéré du noiraud. Ils mangèrent leur ramen à leur aise avant de s'aventurer en ville. Enfin disons plutôt la petite ville : un parc tout près de leur hôtel les occupa une bonne partie de l'après midi, il n'avait pas neigé ici, il ne faisait que quelques degrés au dessus de zéro mais le soleil les réchauffait agréablement. En fin d'après midi, ils décidèrent d'aller profiter de l'onsen. Habillés de yukata coloré, ils furent heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les bains. Quelques messieurs plus âgés profitaient de l'eau chaude pour leur rhumatisme. Ils se lavèrent soigneusement avant de plonger à leur tour dans le bassin. Si les autres résidents furent surpris de voir deux jeunes profiter de l'onsen, personne n'en fit la remarque. Ici, du moment que chacun respectait les règles de bienséance, il n'y avait aucun souci. Quelques minutes plus tard, Eren et Livaï se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. Le brun en profita pour se rapprocher de son amoureux. Il s'assit juste à côté de lui, profitant du silence pour se relaxer.

\- Tu as eu une bonne idée, résonna doucement la voix de Livaï

Eren sourit simplement en réponse, les yeux fermés. Ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux mais il avait la sensation que Livaï en avait eu plus besoin que lui. Prendre son temps, se relaxer, être simplement à deux, le brun sentit soudain qu'il était très proche du bonheur. C'était sûrement aussi simple que ça. Un peu après, ils se séchèrent et partirent manger. Une succession de plat plus délicieux les uns que les autres les attendaient dans la salle du restaurant. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter de tout et de rien. Il ne leur restait que trois mois de lycée avant d'aller à la fac. Eren s'était renseigné plus en profondeur sur le métier d'éditeur, ils avaient également pris tous les renseignements sur la fac en elle-même ainsi que sur les différents logements. Avant ça, il y avait le championnat de Kendo de Tokyo qui avait lieu en janvier. Livaï avait insisté pour que Eren y participe et surtout qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même. De cette façon, il n'aurait aucun mal à avoir une bourse sportive Livaï quant à lui était suffisamment bon élève pour avoir une bourse classique. Ils n'auraient pas à s'occuper de payer la fac mais il faudrait sûrement qu'ils trouvent chacun un petit boulot pour payer leur logement.

Les plats se succédèrent et bientôt, Eren ne sut plus rien avaler. Ils retournèrent à la chambre où leurs futons avaient été installés et ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Eren ne put s'empêcher de lire un passage du nouveau livre qu'il avait acheté Fairy nymis (3) avant d'éteindre la lumière et de s'enfoncer dans son futon.

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuner typiquement japonais remplit leur estomac avant qu'ils se lancent dans leur randonnée. Avec leur pass en main, ils commencèrent par prendre un élévateur qui les emmena à la première étape de leur périple où ils prirent un téléphérique. Ils durent en prendre deux d'affilée en suivant toujours un chemin très précis avant d'attendre le sommet à Owakudani et d'avoir une vue magnifique sur le Mont Fuji et la neige à son sommet. Ici il faisait très froid, Eren était content d'avoir mis plusieurs couches de vêtements avant d'enfiler son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants aux couleurs de la maison Serdaigle. Et oui, on n'était un petit rat de bibliothèque où on ne l'était pas. Eren était plutôt content d'avoir pensé à acheter la même panoplie pour Livaï en couleur Serpentard. La maison des serpents lui allait mieux au teint que celui de la maison gryffondor même si le brun était sûr que son amoureux serait allé dans la maison du lion.

L'odeur de soufre était presque incommodante, heureusement qu'on leur avait donné des masques pour limiter les dégâts. Il y avait bien sûr une boutique souvenir ainsi qu'un restaurant où on pouvait manger des œufs cuits avec de l'eau soufrée ce que les garçons évitèrent. Eren ne put s'empêcher d'acheter un souvenir pour sa sœur ainsi que des marques pages au couleur du mont Fuji. Ils continuèrent leur route avec un nouveau téléphérique qui, en descendant, leur offrit une superbe vue sur le lac Ashi. Arrivés en bas, ils prirent un bateau de style trois mats très impressionnant qui les emmena de l'autre côté de la rive à Moto Hakone. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir rester dehors et profiter de la vue. Eren photographia le Torii planté dans le lac et il en profita pour faire des selfies. Avec leur nez rouge et leur bonnet, la photo était vraiment hilarante : Eren la mit directement en fond d'écran de son portable sous un soupir exaspéré de Livaï. Pour la suite de leur visite, ils marchèrent jusqu'à Hakone Sekisho, un ancien village au milieu de la route qui reliait autrefois Kyoto et Tokyo. Les locaux avaient restauré les maisons et placé des mannequins pour que les touristes puissent imaginer ce qu'il se passait à l'époque. La salle d'arme était impressionnante ainsi que la tour de guet sur le point le plus haut du village. Ils marchèrent ensuite quelques minutes avant de trouver un sentier à travers la montagne. Avec son imagination débordante, Eren raconta à Livaï qu'ici vivait tout en tas de créatures du folklore Japonais.

\- J'espère qu'on ne croisera pas de Kitsune, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se perde ici

Livaï secouait la tête en entendant les histoires d'Eren. Mais ils passèrent un bon moment en photographiant des petits temples perdus dans les bois, s'inventant des histoires de yokai avant de tomber un peu par hasard sur une allée de cèdre. Ils arrivèrent à une autre partie de la ville où ils purent enfin manger quelque chose. Heureusement qu'ils avaient de l'endurance et eu un bon petit déjeuner pour tenir jusque là. Eren avait un grand sourire aux lèvres : cet endroit lui plaisait énormément. L'air frais, la nature, le calme, tout était parfait.

\- Dis Livaï

\- Mmh ?

\- Ça te dira qu'on vienne ici tous les ans ? lâcha Eren

Livaï le fixa un instant, pesant chaque mot que le brun venait de dire. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en décortiquant ce que ça voulait dire. Venir ici tous les ans. Rester avec Eren suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils aient ce genre de tradition.

\- On peut faire ça, répondit Livaï

Après un copieux dîner, ils continuèrent leur route vers le temple voisin en longeant la rive du lac. Le temple Jinja était situé en hauteur par rapport au lac. Ils y restèrent quelques minutes pour remercier les dieux de leur voyage sans encombre avant de redescendre en ville. Ils décidèrent de prendre le bus pour rentrer à l'hôtel : un peu perdu, ils descendirent un peu avant d'être arrivés pour finir le trajet à pieds. La descente était plaisante sous un léger soleil. Ils se permirent de se prendre la main sans un mot avant d'arriver à leur hôtel en remontant la même pente que la veille.

\- Il est plus tard que je pensais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On peut demander à l'accueil si on peut manger un peu plus tard comme ça on peut aller prendre un bain maintenant

Livaï hocha la tête. Ils passèrent quand même à la salle de bain en vitesse pour se mettre à l'aise en yukata. La dame de l'accueil modifia leur horaire du souper pour qu'ils puissant profiter de l'onsen. Heureusement, l'hôtel n'était pas plein et ils purent modifier l'horaire sans soucis. Le sourire ravageur du brun n'y était sûrement pas pour rien non plus au grand dam de Livaï qui l'observa faire d'un peu plus loin. Il remarqua par la même occasion un groupe de jeunes filles, sûrement un peu plus âgées qu'eux qui observaient également le brun en gloussant. Fronçant les sourcils, Livaï ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Eren l'avait rejoint pour descendre au bain.

\- Livaï ? Un souci ?

\- Non

Eren se tourna dans la direction où il regardait et tomba sur le groupe de filles qui gloussa encore plus fort en voyant qu'elles avaient son attention. Eren grimaça avant de prendre la main du noiraud pour s'éloigner. Ils se lavèrent chacun de leur côté avant d'entrer dans le bain. Ils étaient seuls, les autres touristes étaient sûrement venus plutôt. Ils étaient tranquilles. Eren se mordillait les lèvres sans parvenir à se détendre.

\- Tu sais que nous sommes là pour nous détendre, résonna soudain la voix du noiraud

\- Désolé je…. Je me disais juste que si tu voulais on pourrait… on pourrait retrouver ces filles et…, Eren s'interrompit sans savoir comment continuer

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ces filles ?

\- Tu les regardais…

\- Parce qu'elles te regardaient toi, répondit Livaï d'une voix lasse

Eren fronça les sourcils sans être sûr de comprendre. Il ne les aurait même pas remarquées si Livaï ne les avaient pas fixées.

\- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore remarqué Eren mais je suis plutôt du genre possessif en fait… et jaloux par-dessus le marché

\- Pourquoi serais-tu jaloux ? Je n'ai rien fait

\- Mais elles te regardaient…

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment les empêcher de me regarder..., répondit Eren en fronçant les sourcils, mais je t'assure qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas du tout

Livaï hocha juste la tête en réponse. Il le savait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Eren lui avait suffisamment prouvé.

\- Donc si je résume : on oublie ces filles ? lança Eren

Pour toute réponse, le noiraud s'avança vers lui dans l'eau avant de se positionner face à lui et de l'embrasser. Livaï posa ses mains dans la chevelure ébouriffée du brun profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son amoureux jusqu'à se coller contre lui pour profiter du baiser. Eren ne resta pas impassible, il passa ses mains sur la taille du noiraud les remontant doucement en de longues caresses. Ils s'embrasèrent un moment paresseusement avant de se séparer pour éviter de rester trop longtemps dans le bain.

Un peu excités par leur échange, ils remontèrent souper. Si les plats furent aussi bons que la veille, aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupa : ils étaient bien trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux pour faire attention à autre chose. Un des serveurs rougit tellement la tension entre les deux garçons étaient intenses. En sortant du restaurant, ils essayèrent de ne pas se précipiter vers l'ascenseur. Leurs futons étaient de nouveaux installés quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Eren déglutit en voyant les yeux sombres de Livaï. Ce dernier s'avança vers Eren pour prendre son visage dans ses mains, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Le baiser un peu trop chaste ne fit qu'émoustiller un peu plus Eren : le brun attrapa les hanches de Livaï pour le maintenir contre lui et accentuer le baiser. Livaï se laissa sagement faire, laissant le brun prendre le contrôle de leur baiser. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'Eren savait parfaitement ce que Livaï préférait. Il joua un long moment avec sa langue, l'attirant dans sa propre bouche tout en remontant ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes. Eren tira un peu dessus pour libérer la gorge pâle qu'il parsema de baisers sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Livaï poussa des soupirs de plus en plus bruyants, il avait trop chaud.

Le noiraud passa ses mains dans le yukata vert émeraude d'Eren pour l'ouvrir et profiter de la peau tout en muscle sous ses doigts. Saisissant le message, Eren fit de même avec celui du noiraud, l'ouvrant, il le laissa rapidement tomber par terre sans que Livaï ne réagisse. Le brun poursuivit son chemin sur l'épaule gauche mordillant la peau sensible avant d'attraper les fesses pâles. Livaï saisit le message et d'une légère pression, Eren le souleva lui permettant de passer ses jambes derrière son dos. Ainsi pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils laissèrent les sensations de leurs peaux nues les faire frissonner en se fixant du regard. Eren posa un baiser papillon sur le nez du noiraud avant de continuer à l'embrasser doucement, lentement. Un peu trop lentement pour Livaï qui rappela le brun à l'ordre en pressant son entrejambe contre le ventre plat de son amoureux. Eren sourit dans le baiser en comprenant le message. Un peu à l'aveuglette, il fit quelques pas en portant sa charge jusqu'au premier futon sur lequel il essaya de déposer Livaï en douceur ce qu'il réussit à moitié s'attirant un grognement de douleur.

\- Désolé… il me faudra plus d'entraînement pour ça, s'excusa Eren en frottant gentiment le crâne du noiraud qui avait atterri un peu trop vite sur le futon

Etendu sur le futon, Livaï observa Eren enlever son yukata en vitesse avant de retirer son boxer en même temps. En se tournant vers le noiraud, il remarqua le sourcil droit relevé. Eren pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre avant de voir le sourire suggestif s'étirer lentement sur les lèvres pâles. Eren sentit une chaleur diffuse s'installer sur ses joues avant de hausser les épaules. Il s'accroupit en face du noiraud avant de lui soulever les hanches pour lui enlever son boxer s'attirant un sourire plus large. Jetant le tissu au loin, Eren se pencha en avant pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Les mains frôlant chaque point sensible de Livaï, Eren l'embrassa amoureusement avant de continuer son chemin vers une oreille, laissant ses dents érafler le petit de peau juste derrière obtenant un gémissement un peu plus sonore. Eren sentait les mains pâles passer dans son dos puis sur ses fesses, les malaxant et l'attirant plus près de son corps. Rien ne plaisait plus à Livaï que de sentir le poids d'Eren au dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer mais le sentir vivant contre lui était presque jouissif.

Eren continua à embrasser sa gorge en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient avec son bassin pour les exister un peu plus. Livaï se laissait maintenant aller à des gémissements de plus en plus sonores parfois ponctués d'un Eren langoureux. La musique était délicieuse aux oreilles du brun. Il se glissa plus bas, passant sur les tétons durcis puis sur les abdominaux. Il accéléra un peu le rythme sans arriver à se retenir, il passa le bassin arrivant sur une cuisse musclée où il se permit de laisser quelques suçons. Les mains dans ses cheveux s'étaient faites câlines, confiantes. Eren s'éloigna soudain du corps aimé. Il respirait rapidement sans arriver à retrouver son calme. Il fixa son regard émeraude dans celui de Livaï, remarquant qu'il était dans le même état que lui. Leurs érections tendues n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'on s'occupe d'elles mais Eren hésitait sur la suite des événements. Il avait envie de tellement plus que d'habitude mais il ne savait pas si c'était la même chose du côté du noiraud. Soudain, Livaï se dégagea de sa position sous le regard alerté d'Eren avant d'attraper son sac. Il fouilla un instant dedans avant d'en sortir une boite qu'Eren identifia comme étant une boite de préservatifs ainsi qu'un tube que Livaï plaça entre les mains du brun avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Livaï attrapa le visage de l'autre garçon pour l'embrasser sans se presser. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour se remettre dans sa position de départ tout en haussant un sourcil en voyant l'air surpris d'Eren.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais être le seul à en avoir envie ? lui demanda Livaï sarcastiquement

\- Euh non je… je n'avais pas pensé à euh aux matériels, répondit Eren en fixant le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait dans les mains.

Il s'apprêtait à demander au noiraud s'il était vraiment sûr mais en un coup d'œil il eut sa réponse : Livaï avait largement écarté les jambes en lui lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire. Eren déglutit difficilement en voyant le spectacle que le plus petit lui offrait. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de déboucher le tube et de s'en verser une quantité généreuse sur les doigts. Il attrapa ensuite délicatement une jambe pâle pour la soulever et la mettre sur son épaule pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il embrassa la cuisse de baisers papillons avant de porter son regard sur l'orifice plissé face à lui. Il passa un doigt sur l'entrée sans plus. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec Livaï mais par contre, il avait été assez curieux pour le faire sur lui-même. Il savait donc comment procéder mais il ne voulait vraiment pas faire de mal à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Après un dernier coup d'œil plus haut, il passa délicatement une première phalange. Avec l'aide du lubrifiant, l'entrée se fit tout en douceur, Eren fit quelques allées-venues pour être sûr que Livaï n'avait pas mal avant de pousser plus loin. Eren était concentré sur sa tâche mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de caresser légèrement la cuisse surélevée. L'index passa sans difficulté, il continua à le tourner et à le faire entrer et sortir plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'assouplir suffisamment le passage. Il passa ensuite un second doigt toujours aussi lentement. Livaï était concentré sur les sensations étranges qu'il ne connaissait pas. Jusque là c'était juste désagréable et il sentait que le fait qu'Eren prenne tout son temps y était pour quelque chose mais il sentait la frustration monter de plus en plus en lui. Son excitation était toujours bien présente. Il bougea son bassin pour faire comprendre à Eren que ça allait et qu'il pouvait accélérer la cadence mais le comportement du brun ne changea pas. Le brun fit des mouvements de ciseaux avant d'insérer un troisième doigt. Cette fois-ci, il s'attira un léger grognement de douleur auquel Eren répondit en attrapant son érection. Il synchronisa les mouvements de va-et-vient de ses mains pour que Livaï se détende. A nouveau, des gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Eren entende un gémissement plus fort. Un sourire victorieux illumina son visage quand il sentit la petite boule de nerf juste sur ses doigts. Il passa dessus plusieurs fois faisant tendre le noiraud encore un peu plus.

L'érection douloureuse, Eren retira ses doigts avant d'ouvrir la boite de préservatifs : il en plaça rapidement un sur l'érection du noiraud avant d'en mettre une sur la sienne qu'il recouvrit de lubrifiant. Livaï avait les yeux humides du plaisir déjà ressenti. Eren se pencha vers son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser, le noiraud répondit à son baiser et soulevant le bassin pour accrocher ses pieds dans son dos. Eren positionna son érection face à l'entrée et il poussa doucement tout en maintenant son regard dans celui anthracite de son amoureux. Il y lut une telle confiance qu'il s'accrocha encore un peu plus aux jambes du noiraud, le serrant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement entré. Eren prit une grande inspiration : il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant sa progression. Livaï posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout allait bien. Ils étaient à deux dans leur bulle. Eren se retira doucement presque jusqu'au bout avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau tout aussi lentement, le brun recommença encore une fois puis deux fois avant de s'attirer un grondement. Surpris par le bruit, Eren s'arrêta complètement de bouger sans savoir ce qu'il signifiait.

\- Eren bordel BOUGE !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de bouger un peu plus vite. Il ne voulait pas non plus aller trop vite, il continua ses mouvements tout en cherchant la prostate du noiraud. Eren les maintenait collé l'un à l'autre pour sentir l'érection du noiraud durcir de plus en plus contre son ventre. La sueur leur permettait de bouger, de glisser sans problème. Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus nombreux et sonores, Eren se releva légèrement entraînant le bas du corps de Livaï avec lui. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, c'était leur première fois après tout mais soudain Eren sentit les mains de Livaï lui agripper les épaules. D'une impulsion, Livaï se retrouva assis sur le brun dans la position qu'il affectionnait tant. Eren le regarda surpris s'arrêtant de bouger encore une fois. Livaï eut un sourire taquin avant de l'embrasser et de bouger son bassin. Eren grogna dans le baiser : il se sentait s'enfoncer dans l'étroitesse du noiraud un peu plus à chaque mouvement. Eren essayait de le maintenir contre lui, lui agrippant le bassin, la tête dans les cheveux sombre. L'odeur du noiraud était encore plus forte que d'habitude, Eren était au paradis. Il bougeait son bassin pour rejoindre les mouvements de Livaï sans s'arrêter. Il sentait l'érection du noiraud contre son ventre durcir de plus en plus. Ils s'agrippaient de plus en plus l'un à l'autre sans s'arrêter de bouger. Les gémissements de Livaï atterrissaient directement dans les oreilles d'Eren. Chaque son, chaque mouvement s'inscrivait dans sa mémoire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il arrivait à la fin. Il poussa un peu plus loin à chaque mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la jouissance arriver. Eren sentit la contraction de Livaï en même temps que la sienne. Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. Eren, le nez dans les cheveux sombres, se décolla légèrement pour se retirer du corps pâle. Il en profita pour retirer son préservatif et celui du noiraud. En grimaçant, il se recolla à Livaï qui semblait somnoler dans ses bras. Eren se contorsionna pour qu'ils soient sur le deuxième futon, il se plaça sur le dos, Livaï dans les bras. Il se sentait bien. Ces vacances en valaient vraiment la peine.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent presque dans la même position : Livaï s'était juste un peu décalé dans son sommeil, ne gardant que sa tête sur le torse du brun. Eren venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il avait un air un peu trop niais sur le visage mais il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer. Il resserra légèrement sa prise sur la hanche du noiraud en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Le nez toujours planté dans les cheveux ébène, Eren réalisa qu'ils devaient libérer la chambre pour 10h. Ils avaient le temps d'aller manger à midi avant de reprendre le train pour faire le trajet inverse. Un long trajet mais c'était plutôt calme, agréable. Eren adorait son pays. Il avait hâte de faire de ce voyage une tradition pour leur couple. Il sentit soudain la tête de Livaï bouger légèrement contre son torse, le chatouillant. Eren se permit de déposer un baiser sur le front pâle.

\- 'lut, murmura une voix endormie

\- Otanjobi omedeto, lui répondit Eren sur la même voix

Livaï leva légèrement la tête pour observer le plus grand avant de laisser sa tête retomber.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

\- Tu sais qu'on doit partir pour 10h ? On va rater leur superbe petit déjeuner

\- Ce n'est pas de mal faute si tu dormais… Aïe ! cria Eren pendant que Livaï se redressait en lui donnant un coup de coude

Livaï jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce : leurs yukata et leurs boxers étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, il avisa les deux préservatifs sur l'autre futon avant de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé son portable dans son sac. Il se leva avec un léger raidissement avant de s'avancer vers son sac. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Eren qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

\- Je vais bien, lâcha Livaï

\- Si ça n'allait pas, ça aurait été de ta faute… j'essayais d'y aller doucement

\- Tellement doucement qu'on aurait dit un grand père…

Eren grimaça sous l'insulte. Il se leva à son tour pour se rapprocher du noiraud et le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait continuer leur câlin, il était vraiment bien il y a dix secondes.

\- Il est 8h28

\- On a le temps alors…

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses petit pervers mais on n'a pas le temps… il faut qu'on range tout ça, qu'on se lave et qu'on aille déjeuner… j'ai horriblement faim

\- On n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de déguster notre repas hier… et puis on peut gagner du temps en allant ensemble à la douche, elle est assez grande, répondit Eren le nez dans la nuque pâle

Livaï le laissa l'embrasser en frissonnant.

\- D'accord pour la douche mais je vais mettre un minuteur

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai vraiment faim Eren et la salle ferme à 9h30

Le brun fit une petite moue avant d'entraîner son amoureux dans la salle de bain. Heureusement qu'il connaissait par cœur le corps de Livaï, ils entrèrent dans la salle du restaurant à 9h pile.

EJLA

Et soudain, on était déjà en avril. Eren observait avec attention les différents cartons placés un peu partout dans le petit studio. Livaï était sorti leur acheter de quoi diner avant qu'ils ne continuent à déballer leurs affaires. L'oncle du noiraud les avait aidés à amener leurs affaires à Tokyo, dans le petit studio qu'ils avaient loués le temps de leurs études. Il n'était pas grand : une pièce principale avec la cuisine et un living-salon et dans un coin leur lit double. La deuxième pièce contenait la salle de bain. C'était suffisant pour eux, et puis surtout il était situé juste en face d'un parc, de quoi leur permettre de prendre l'air et de continuer leur rituel du dimanche.

Eren ouvrit un carton pour continuer à déballer leurs affaires le temps que son amoureux revienne : il tomba par hasard sur l'album photo qu'il avait fait pour se souvenir de l'année écoulée. Eren le feuilleta rapidement : il redécouvrit avec un sourire leur premier voyage à Tokyo ainsi que les photos prises par Ymir lors du festival du temple Inari. A la suite, il y avait leur voyage à Hakone. Un voyage inoubliable dans tous les sens du terme. Et puis tout s'était vite enchaîné : leur retour, le nouvel an et puis le championnat de Kendo. Eren était arrivé second sous les applaudissements de sa sœur et de quelques amis qui étaient venus l'encourager. Hanji avait sûrement fait plus de bruit que n'importe qui. Elle l'avait mitraillé de photo tandis qu'Erwin filmait avec son portable pour que Livaï puisse revivre le concours. Eren avait vaincu ses premiers adversaires assez facilement mais le dernier lui avait donné du film à retordre : un gars d'un an plus jeune que lui, apparemment un génie dans le domaine qui n'avait commencé le kendo que deux ans plutôt et qui participait à son premier vrai championnat. Un gars du nord du Japon qu'Eren n'avait jamais vu. Mais il n'avait pas de regret : l'autre avait mérité sa première place et il était satisfait d'avoir tout donné comme Livaï lui avait demandé.

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés aussi longtemps : Eren s'était rendu compte à quel point ils étaient fusionnels, à quel point il avait besoin de Livaï. Ça lui avait fait un peu peur au début, surtout avant de rentrer : il avait eu peur que Livaï ne ressente pas la même chose que lui. Mais en sortant de la gare, la première personne qu'il avait vue, c'était le noiraud et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avait rassuré Eren. Livaï ressentait exactement la même chose que lui : une telle dépendance leur faisait encore peur. Ils en avaient beaucoup discuté avant d'en arriver à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler ce fait, ils devaient vivre avec et surtout profiter de leur vie. Ils étaient heureux ensembles, ils avaient déjà eu quelques disputes mais encore rien de dramatique. Eren grimaça en imaginant à quel point une vraie dispute pourrait faire mal mais il était sûr qu'ils pourraient s'en remettre.

Après ça, les examens avaient été presque une partie de plaisir : enfin surtout les révisions. Livaï avait utilisé la même tactique en promettant à Eren qu'il pourrait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait s'ils étudiaient telle ou telle matière. Eren avait toujours eu de bons résultats mais cette méthode avait le don de le faire étudier avec plus d'entrain. Ils avaient tous les deux obtenus une bourse et après ça, il ne restait plus qu'à s'inscrire à la fac et à trouver un logement. Tout s'était plutôt bien déroulé jusque là. C'était la nouvelle philosophie d'Eren : prendre les choses comme elle venait, ne pas s'inquiéter de voir quelque chose arriver, ça ne faisait que faire souffrir deux fois comme le disait un de ses personnages favoris (4).

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le fit sortit de ses pensées : Livaï entra, les mains chargées de produits frais. Et oui, Livaï avait refusé qu'ils commencent à commander à emporter ou qu'ils mangent n'importe quoi tous les jours. Ils prendraient le temps de cuisiner même si ce n'était rien de compliquer. Il ne tenait pas à perdre la forme. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient déjà tous les deux inscrits au cours de kendo de la fac. Ça et le fait d'avoir un petit job étudiant, aucun des deux ne savait quand ils auraient vraiment le temps de se voir mais c'était un passage obligé pour leur future vie. Un jour à la fois. Eren se dépêcha d'aider Livaï à remplir leur frigo avant de se mettre au fourneau. Ils avaient déballé en premier les affaires pour cuisiner.

Comme à son habitude, Eren ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Livaï en plantant un bisou papillon sur le nez pâle. Il attrapa ensuite les épaules du noiraud pour un câlin, passant une main dans les cheveux courts à l'arrière de son crâne. Livaï se laissa faire en attrapant les hanches d'Eren. Il se colla au plus grand, le laissant profiter de sa chaleur et de son odeur. C'était parfait. Eren était à la maison. C'est fou ce que sa vie avait changé en un an. A quel point, peu importe que ça paraisse complètement insensé, _avant Livaï c'était rien ou si peu que ses bras n'avaient jamais étreint que du vide et du froid_.

Fin

* * *

(1) Personnage de Sekaiishi Hatsukoi (un vrai bonheur à regarder ^^)

(2) Personnage de Junjou Romantica (encore mieux ;) Nowakiiiii 3 )

(3) Fairy Nymis de Océane Pierre

(4) phrase de Norbert Dragonneau

Voilou c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

A +


End file.
